My Imagination Is My Love
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: setelah kematian kekasihnya, tiba-tiba muncul orang asing yang mengaku sebagi Imajinasinya. namun saat dia mulai menyukai teman Imajinasinya itu, dia malah menghilang. apakah teman Imajinasi Hinata akan kembali? atau dia akan hadir sebagai sosok baru dalam hisup Hinata? langsung di baca aja,...sesuai review, chap ini lebih panjang! o v
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter 1 : its my promise

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

.

.

.

.

Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di tengah jalan raya sahut menyahut atara satu dengan yang lainya seolah tak ingin membiarkan sang malam tenang meski sekejap, suara klakson pun tak ingin berdiam diri untuk meramaikan suasana malam yang dingin.

Para pengendara seakan takut waktu akan merenggut malam mereka yang seharusnya mereka sekarang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga berasama keluarga tercinta atau karena seharusnya mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat sambil menikmati sisa-sisa waktu di sisi malam yang singkat setelah seharian penuh bergulat di tempat kerja. Inilah suasana Konoha disaat hari-hari kerja. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Di antara keramaian di tengah jalan raya suara deru motor yang terdengar tengah ngebut mencoba mendahului tiap kendaraan di depannya. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama kita bias tahu siapa pengendara motor Kawasaki itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji "Ai" ditutupi rambut merahnya yang sekali-sekali dipermainkan terlihat kusut, sepertinya dia kurang istirahat. Hal itu bias dilihat karena adanya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Meski begitu, aura khraismatiknya tetap terpancar membuat dia alam keadaan apa pun tetap terlihat tampan.

Pemuda itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membela udara malam Konoha yang dingin, diam melaju tanpa peduli pada padatnya kendaraan di jalanraya. Dia melaju, menyalib, membawa kawasakinya seolah dia tengah berada di tengahs irkuit pertandingan MotoGP. Atau dia terlalu menjiwai perannya sebagai pengendara Kawasaki yang terhimpit waktu alias tergesa-gesa hingga membuatnya merasa dirinya merupakan salah satu pembalab motoGP yang tengah mencoba mematahkan rekor Valentino Rossi.

Semoga saja dia segera sadar karena itu sangat berbahaya, tahu kenapa? Yah, pertama saat ini suasana di jalan raya sanagat ramai, kedua laju kawasakinya di atas rata-rata, ketiga dia tak menggunakan helm, dan keempat DIA BUKANLAH SEORANG PEMBALAP!

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menurunkan laju motorku" meski tahu resiko dari apa yang dilakukannya pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming untuk menurunkan laju motornya. Memangnya dia mau kemanasih dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu?

"Taman kota, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai" lanjutnya tetap melaju membelah udara malam Konoha yang dingin. Taman kota? Oh, jadi kamu mau ke taman kota? Pasti kamu ingin menemui kekasihmu, kan? Sampai kamu bela-belain rela jika kena tilang, syukurnya malam ini polentas sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk menahanmu.

"Hinata-chan, untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir aku" seolah hanya dengan menyebut nama kekasih mu saja kau tak merasakan udara malam yang dingin hingga membuat tubuh mu mengigil.

Dddrrrrtttt, dddrrrrttt, dddrrrrtttt_

Handphone pemuda itu bergetar sebagai pertanda adanya panggilan masuk. Tanpa menurunkan laju motornya, pemuda itu menekan sebuah tombol di earphone yang terpasang di telingan kirinya sebagi tanda dia menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Gaara-kun, kamu dimana sekarang?" Tanya suara perempuan dari seberang.

"Hinata-chan, maaf aku terlambat. Sekaranga aku sedang menuju taman kota" balas pemuda bertato Ai yang kita ketahui bernama Sobako no Gaara.

"I, apa-apa, Gaara-kun. Aku akan menunggu Gaara-kun" jawab kekasihnya, Hinata.

"Trimakasih, Hinata-chan. Aku mohon tunggu sampai aku datang"

"Aku percaya. Aku tahu, Gaara-kun kan sudah berjanji akan datang, dan aku percaya karena Gaara-kun tak pernah mengingkari janji"

"Aku janji, aku tak akan membuat mu menunggu lagi" kata Gaara mencoba meyakinkan kakasihnya akan keseriusannya. "Sampai ketem di taman, my Hime" kata Gaara seraya memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dan kembali melaju menuju taman kota dengan menambah kecepatannya.

#Gaara POV

Tunggulah aku Hinata-chan, sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir, sebentar lagi penantian mu selama ini akan terwujud, akan ku buat dirimu seperti seorang putri bak di dunia dongeng. Akan ku akhiri semua penderitaanmu, akan ku akhiri kebiasaan mu menungguku, akan ku akhiri kesendirianmu.

Aku ingin mengisi hampa hari-harimu dengan tawa dan canda tanpa tangis dan airmata seperti apa yang kamu alami selama ini, aku berjanji akan mengakhri semuanya malam ini.

Karena itu, Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku? Malam ini, yah malam ini aku akan melamarmu, menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku yang akan selalu ada untukmu.

Aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk memeberikanmu cincin ini, Hinata.

#Gaara POV End.

Gaara meraih sebuah kotak kecil persegi empat dari saku kemejanya tanpa menurunkan laju motornya, dia tetap focus pada jalan yang sedang dia lalui dengan sekali-kali dia melihat kotak itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

DEG!

Gaara merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia merasa seperti sesuatu yang salah akan terjadi. Dan kenapa di saat dia mesakan firasat buruki tu, yang terbayang di ingatanya adalah wajah Hinata. Rasa rindu yang membuncah membuat dia frutasi, ada apa ini? Oh, Tuhan tolong jaga Hinata untukku.

Karena firasat buruk yang baru saja dirasakannya, Gaara mulai menurunkan laju motornya, namun karena kurang focus pada jalan yang ramai Gaara tak mengetahui ada sebuah truk melaju klakson dari truk menyadarkan Gaara akan posisinya, namun sayang saat dia mulai menyadarinya truk itu keburu menyenggol motor ducati yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Gaara dan terhempas.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, saat Gaara menyadari arah motor ducati terhempas ke arahnya, dia mencoba untuk menghindar tapi dia tak sempat melakukan apa-apa karena ducati itu terlebih dahulu menghantam kawasakinya.

Tubuh Gaara yang terpisah dari motornya tak bias mengelaksaat motor motor ducati yang masih ada pemiliknya menyeret Gaara kearah kendaraan yang lain mengakibatkan kendaraan yang di sekitarnya pun saling tabrakan dan terjdilah tabrakan beruntun.

Tubuh Gaara terhimpit body sebuah mobil avanza, kepalanya berlumuran darah memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya, dadanya remuk terhimpit body avanza. Selang beberapa detik kemuadian tubuhnya mulai terlepas dari himpitan mobil avanza. Saat itu kotak cincin yang ada dalam genggamannya terlepas.

Saat kotak itu terlepas, dua buah cincin bergelining ke luar dari tempatnya dan berdiri tegak didepan matanya. Saat ini, tidak ada dia yang dia pikirkan atau apa yang diarasakan. Saat ini hanya Hinata yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hinata~, Hinata~ " bibir Gaara menggumam nama Hinata, dia ingin meraih cincin itu, tapi tangannya serasamati.

#Gaara POV

Tanganku?Apa yang terjadi pada tanganku? Kenapa aku tak bias menggerakkan tanganku? Aku ingin meraih cincinnya, tapi aku tak bias menggerakkan tanganku. TIDAK!

Aku harus bias mengambilnya, akuharus bias memakaikan cincinya di jari Hinata. Saat ini dia tentu sedang menunggu. Aku harus pergi, aku tak boleh ters-terusan disini, disini terlalu sepi, terlalu dingin.

Tapi kenapa aku tak bias menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhku yang lain? Akh! Dadaku terasa sangat perih, dan aku rasakan kepalaku mulai terasa berat.

Oh, Tuhan…

#Gaara POV End.

Mata Gaara mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tak bias melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang, dia tak bias menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih cincinnya. Dia mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya, bukan, ini bukan sakit karena remuk dadanya, tapi sakit karena tak bisa menepati janjinya, sakit karena telah menyakiti kekasihnya, sakit karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hinata~, Hinata~" bahkan untuk menggerakkan lidahnyapun dia tak mampu, dia hanya bisa memanggil-memanggil nama kekasihnya dalam hatinya.

Rasa sakit itu kian menggila saat dia merasa sesak di dadanya, sesak karena sesuatu yang melemah detakkannya, sesak karena rasa takut, takut untuk pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian.

Saat dirasakan detak jantungnya kian melemah, saat suara-suara bising sirine perlahan hening, saat cahaya lampu kian meredup, saat cincin-cincin mempertanyakan diri mereka, saat asa mulai itu kian meredup, saat keajaiban mulai diragukan. Tiba-tiba dari mobil yang menghimpitnya jatuh di depannya korban kecelakaan yang lainnya.

Mata Gaara bisa melihat mata biru safir orang itu. Mata mereka bertumpu pada cincin yang berpose di depan mata mereka. Seakan mereka berbagi cerita melalui tatapan,. Akhirnya semua menjadi gelap, sunyi, dan dingin. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibr Gaara sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

TBC…

Haaaaaaaaa...

Gomen, fic Kaka gaje...

Maap yah, low ficnya jelek. Maap yah, Gaaranya di sini Kaka bikin babak belur, tapi Gaara-kun tetap kok terlihat tampan meski dengan tampang hancur. Karena Kaka gak pandai mendeskripsikan kejadian kronologis kecelakaan Gaara makanya terciptalah fic gaje ini...

Oh, iya di chapter ini Kaka biking Gaara dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

Nti, di chap depan NaruHina udah muncul kok, maap yah...

Kaka minta sarannya dan masukan untuk Kaka...

Trimakasih sebelumnya... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 2

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Semilir angin malam membelai rambut panjang indigo seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Mata lavendernya terlihat begitu tegang, pandangannya terarah ke langit malam yang sunyi dari kerlap kerlip bintang.

Rasa jenuh karena terlalu lama menunggu tak ayal membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu resah. Ini sudah dua jam lamanyadia menunggu, meski begitu dia tetap bersabar dan menunggu.

Sambil menunggu dia mencoba mengenang kembali saat-saat indah bersama kekasaihnya. Mengingat hampir 2 minggu mereka tak bertemu membuat rasa rindu kian menyiksa dengan penantian yang belum kunjung berakhir.

Malam ini mereka akan bertemu kembali, saling melepas rindu dan berbagi kasih. Sebuah senyuman bahagia terukir indah di wajah poselinnya begitu dia teringat akan kestoikkan sifat kekasihnya.

Dalam diam gadis itu berharap, mala mini penuhi kebahagian dan di akhri dengan pelukan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk dirinya. Hanya dirinya yang bias mempermainkan emosi kekasihnya, meski dia sering dibuat frutasi menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang dingin dan serba irit dalam kata-kata. Namun demikian hanya kekasihnya sajalah yang mamapu nenbuat dia merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Angina kembali menyapu wajahnya yang putih, memperlihatkan keindahan iris lavendernya yang terlihat tenang namun resah. Pandangannya kembali teralih ke hitamnya langit malam , ada rasa takut yang dating tiba-tiba menggoncang pendiriannya.

Perasaannya sedih dan khawatir melihat langit malam di musim ini yang seharusnya penuh dengan bintang-bintang, tapi kenapa kegelapan yang yang dia lihat. Dia khawatir akan cuaca mala mini, dia tak ingin momen-momen indah yang sudah dirancangnya kacau karena langit malam yang seolah tak berpihak padanya.

'Smoga tak terjadi apa-apa malam ini' terbesit harapan di dalam hati gadis indigo itu.

Sudah lewat 2 jam 30 menit dari perjanjian mereka. Namun sang kekasih masih belum juga terlihat di macam spekulasimuncul di pikirannya, berteori tentang berbagai hal yang memungkinkan kekasihnya terlambat. Bahkan pemikiran yang ekstrimpun terlintas.

'Tidak! Gaara-kun pasti baik-baik saja. Dia akan tiba dengan selamat dan aku akan tetap menunggu untuk memastikannya' batin gadis itu menepis pikiran buruk tentang kekasihnya.

Wush!

Angin malam menyapu wajahnya, menggoyangkan surai indigonya dengan lembut. Dialihkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, sunyi. Rupanya pengunjung taman banyak yang telah meninggalkan taman. Dia hanya tersenyum getir menyadari dirinya sendirian di taman, tak terasa sudah 3 jam dia menunggu kekasaihnya di taman.

Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah 3 jam duduk sendirian di taman. Dia menghela napasbpanjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

Rasa lega sedikit terasa, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pikirannya sedikit tenang. Perlahan iris lavendernya tertutup, dia menghirup udara malam sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

"Tutup matamu dan rasakan hangatnya wajahku. Bayangkan wajahku dan semua tentang ku, saat kau membuka matamu, saat itu aku aka nada bersamamu" gadis mengeng kembali kata-kata kekasihnya, hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali dia merindukan kekasihnya.

Satu per satu bagian dari sang kekasih terbentuk dalam ingatannya, rambut merahnya yang unik, tattoo Ai, mata jadenya yang selalu di hiasi lingkaran hitam membuat dirinya seperti seekor panda dan tak lupa wajah stoicnya. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum tatkala teringat tingkah manja kekasihnya yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

"Gaara-kun, kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu" semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya tak lupa kedua telunjuknya yang salinng bertautan.

Serpihan-serpihan harapan yang sempat retak kembali disatukan, dengan segenap kekuatan yang bisa dia kumpulkan semampunya. Berharap saat membuka mata, melihat wajah kekasihnya tersenyum padanya, senyum yang di berikan hanya untuknya.

Perlahan namun pasti, iris lavender mulai terlihat. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Mata ametysnya berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan senyumannya yang terindah. Senyum yang selalu dia lihat saat dia merindukan kekasihnya.

Rasa haru memenuhi ruang hatinya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati, bibirnya ingin mengucap betapa dia sanagat merindukan dirinya, tapi lidahnya seakan masih terpaku. Dia hanya mampu berkata-kata memalui matanya, kalau dia sangat merindui, cinta, saying dan takut kehilangan pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah dating Hinata-chan" Hinata gadis bersurai indigo itu dan beriris lavender merasa sesak didadanya, dia hanya terisak mendengar namanya disebut pemuda yang dirindukannya selama ini. Rambut merah, tattoo Ai mata jadenya yang tak lepas dari lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.

"Ga, Gaara-kun" akhirnya terdengar juga sura lembut kekasih pemuda itu, Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan" suaa berat Gaara terdengar datar. Hinata hanya tersenyum manja, dia tidak kaget lagi dengan suara Gaara yang terdengar datar, suara yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu terlalu lama" lanjut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan mata jadenya dari mata lavender Hinata.

"Taka pa, Gaara-kun. Sekarang Gaara-kun sudah ada disini. Itu sudah membuatku senang" kata Hinata dan tentu saja dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sepi menyerang ruang diantara mereka.

Wushh.

Angin mencoba mengusir kesunyian diantara mereka. Hinata menggosok-gosok lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Aku akan pergi lagi" Hinata terpaku, senyumnya yang selalu terukir di wajahnya meluntur, berubah dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ga, Gaara-kun mau pergi lagi?" seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin_"

Drrrttt, drrrttt, drrrrttt.

Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Hp Hinata bergetar. 'Nomor baru?' hanya sekilas melihat layar hp-nya dan kembali tak menghiraukan getaran hp-nya dan memandang penuh Tanya-apa-maksudmu- pada Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan" kata Gaara saat melihat tatapan penuh Tanya Hinata padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun" Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang terlihat aneh malam ini.

"Hinata-chan, aku_"

"Sebentar, Gaara-kun. Sepertinya panggilan ini sangat penting" kata Hinata karena nomor asing itu belum memutuskan panggilannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Hinata menerima panggilan itu.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya anda salah orang" kata Hinata yang tampak syok setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh penelpon. Mata jade Gaara terlihat sendu dan hampa, dia ingin, dia harus mangatakannya selama masih sempat.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Hinata-chan" seolah tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara, dia hanya membalas Gaara dengan seulas senyum.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 3

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Drrrttt, drrrttt, drrrrttt.

Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Hp Hinata bergetar. 'Nomor baru?' hanya sekilas melihat layar hp-nya dan kembali tak menghiraukan getaran hp-nya dan memandang penuh Tanya-apa-maksudmu- pada Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan" kata Gaara saat melihat tatapan penuh Tanya Hinata padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun" Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang terlihat aneh malam ini.

"Hinata-chan, aku_"

"Sebentar, Gaara-kun. Sepertinya panggilan ini sangat penting" kata Hinata karena nomor asing itu belum memutuskan panggilannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Hinata menerima panggilan itu.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya anda salah orang" kata Hinata yang tampak syok setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh penelpon. Mata jade Gaara terlihat sendu dan hampa, dia ingin, dia harus mangatakannya selama masih sempat.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Hinata-chan" seolah tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara, dia hanya membalas Gaara dengan seulas senyum.

Dia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraa Gaara, dia tak ingin melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Gaara, dia kembali focus ke telepon yang dia terima.

"Ah, bapak, itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang dia ada disini bersama_" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat tak lagi melihat Gaara berdiri di depannya.

Syok, tentu saja apa lagi dia tak melihat Gaara didepannya. Takut, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Berharap apa yang baru dia dengar hanya omong kosong, iris lavendernya mulai menyusuri setiap sisi taman, namun dia tak menemukan sosok Gaara disana.

"Ga_Gaara-kun_" sekali lagi Hinata mencoba memanggil Gaara , berharap Gaara mendengarnya. Namun, hanya suara kendaraan yang sahut menyahut dan suara angin yang menccoba menyadarkan Hinata akan kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi.

"Gaara-kun, benarkah?" entah kemana arah pertanyaan diarahkan.

"Gaara-kun, ini tidak lucu. Ga_Gaara-kun, aku takut" tubuh Hinata bergetar kuat, rasa sakit dan takut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengar membuat hatinya tertusuk dan diremas oleh tangan takdir.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Gaara-kun tidak mungkin_. Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Mereka bohong! Gaara-kun baru saja bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, mana mungkin dia akan meninggalkan ku setelah dia mengatakannnya padaku" rintih Hinata, dia ingin menangis tapi dia tak ingin melakukannya.

"Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku percaya Gaara-kun masih hidup, dia masih hidup. Jika aku menangis itu berarti aku telah menganggap dia telah meninggal. Aku yakin Gaar pasti akan kembali, dan akan ku pastikan itu. Akan ku tunggu Gaara-ku sampai saat itu tiba"

Tekad Hinata yang bersikeras atau tak mau dan tak akan pernah percaya jika Gaara teah meninggal dunia, dia yakin Gaara maih hidup dan dia akan dating padanaya suatu saat nanti.

"Hinata-sama" suara baritone dari seorang mengagetkan Hinata hingga dia terlonjak.

Seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya tapi berambut coklat berkuncir dating mendekatinya.

"Neji nii-san" suara Hinata bergetar menyebu nama laki-laki itu.

Neji nama lai-laki itu, kaget melihat kondisi adik sepupunya. "Sepertinya dia sudah tahu" inner Neji. "Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji yang khawatir melihat kondisi Hinata yang sangat kacau. Iris lavender Hinata menatap kosong sosok Neji.

"Neji nii-san, mengapa mereka tega sekali padaku. Padahal aku tak pernah memnyakiti mereka, mereka bilang Gaara-kun sudah tidak ada lagi"

Neji tersenyum pahit, dia tak menyangka efeknya akan balan seperti ini. Neji menutup iris lavendernya menyembunyikan kolam beningnya menahan bulir-bulir air yang berontak ingin keluar.

"Hinata-sama, semua baik-baik saja" Neji meraih tubuh Hinata dan membenamannya dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, Hinata-sama" bisik Neji di atas ubun-ubun Hinata. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar. Tidak, bergetar bukan karena luapan emosinya lewat airmata. Tubuhnya bergetar karena goncangan yang dasyat dalam dirinya, yang menggoncang hati dan pikiranya.

Masih dalam pelukan sepupunya, Neji membimbing Hinata melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang membawa mereka kesebuah ruang di ujung koridor. Suara tangis dan ratapan terdengar jelas saat pinu nyang mereka tuju semakin membesar.

"Kenapa nii-san membawaku ke sini? Aku tak ingn masuk, aku takut nii-san" suara Hinata terdengar sendu dalam pelukan Neji, mata amethysnya menatap kosong Neji yang sebenarnya tak sanggup melihat kondisi Hinata yang sangat kacau.

"Dia harus melihat Gaara sendiri, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menerima kenyataan ini"batin Neji. "Anda harus masuk, Hinata –sama. Semua menunggumu" kata Neji seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu. Suara isak tangis memenuhi pendengarannya saat pintu dibuka, seketika tubuh Hinata menegang dan meremas baju Neji hingga menyakiti kulit dada Neji.

Aura kesuraman memenuhi ruang itu, suara isak yang dia dengar perlahan-lahan mereda bergantian dengan tatapan-kau harus kuat- ke arahnya. Hanya isakkan dari seorang gadis bersurai coklat -kita sebut saja dia Matsuri- dengan deraian airmata dan suara tangis yang tertahan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh benci.

"Hweeeee~, Hinata~" suara seorang gadis berambut blonde histeris seraya memeluk Hinata yang tampak syok menatap –ada apa ini?- pada mereka/

"Hinata, yang sabar yah" seorang gadis berambut pink ikut mendekat dan membelai punggung Hinata.

"Eeemmm_, Ino-chan, sakura-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Ino makin histeris, sakura ikut memeluk Hinata dia sudah tak sanggup berpura-pura kuat saat melihat shabatnya yang tampak syok berat.

"Hinata, Gaa_" Neji menahan pundak gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua untuk berhenti, Neji menggelang padanya. "Tunggu Tenten, biar dia sendiri yang lihat" tambah Neji. Gadis bercepol itu hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Selain itu, Matsuri berjalan mendekati Hinata, dia melepaskan pelukan tiga sahabat itu dengan paksa tanpa perlawanan dari ketiganya. Matsuri kemudian menarik tangan Hinata mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Neji ingin menghentikan Matsuri, namun dia segera ditahan oleh pria berambut nanas aka Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin dia tahu sendiri kan?" Shikamaru mempertanyakan pernyataan Neji barusan pada Tenten.

"Dari gelagatnya, aku tidak percaya dia akan memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik" tampah pemuda bertampang datar yang sedari tadiam tanpa ekspresi aka Sai.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kalian malah diskusi?" sela pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Sementara itu Matsuri menatap marah pada Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kau bertanya 'ada apa?'" suara Matsuri menghentikan suara tangis di ruang itu. Kemudian dia menorong Hinata hingga terduduk di bawah tempat tidur. Temari yang sadari tadi terdiam terbelak saat melihat Hinata terduduk di bawahnya dan menatap –apa yang sebenarnya terjadi- Temari.

"Hi~, Hinata~" suara Temari tertahan saat dia teringat kembali akan adiknya. "Gaara~, dia~"

"Gaara-kun?" hinata memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di ruang itu.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu saling memandang tak habis mengerti dengan sikap Hinata yang terbilang biasa-biasa saja setelah apa yang telah tarjadi pada orang yang dia cintai.

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu, Hinata! Kalau saja Gaara tak bertemu dengan mu, dia sampai sekarang pasti masih hidup" sepertinya Matsuri mulai jengah dengan dengan sikap yang menurutnya terlalu sok –tak terjadi apa-apa- dari Hinata.

'Masih hidup? Oh, tentu saja Gaara-kun masih hidup. Matsuri hanya cemburu padaku'

Matsuri kembali menarik Hinata berdiri dan menunjuk sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mata amethysnya mengikuti ke mana arah tangan Matsuri.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, detik kemudian_.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelak, tangannya bergerak spontan menutupi mulutnya yang siap histeris.

Sosok yang terbaring lemas dan tak berdaya, tubuhnya yang terihat kaku dengan sisa-sisa bercak darah yang telah mengering dan yang pastinya dadanya tidak bergerak naik turun, tidak seperti orang yang sedeng tidur. Dari situ dapat kita simpulkan sosok itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

'Dia tentu orang yang baik. Pastinya, karena banyak orang yang menangisi kematiannya'

TUNGGU!

Rambut merah, tattoo kanji "Ai", mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu, hidung dan bibirnya. Dia tidak terlihat asing.

DIA!

TIDAK!

Ini tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Puas sekarang? Puas telah merebut Gaara dari ku? Puas membuat Gaara melupakanku? Puas kau membuat aku kehilangan Gaara selama-lamanya? Kau egois Hinata!" cerca Matsuri yang begitu membenci Hinata yang telah merebut Gaara darinya. Menurutnya Hinatakah yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Sementara yang lain tak mampu berkata-kata atau membela Hinata, mereka hanya ingin Hinata segera tersadar dari keterpurukannya dab menerima kenyataan ini dengan iklas.

"Temari, nee-san. Dia bukan Gaara-kun, kan?" semua terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. 'Sebegitukah syik yang dialami Hinata?' seperti itulah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Temari mencoba tegar menghadapi Hinata yang sangat terpukul akan kejadian ini hingga membuatnya seperti orang linglung.

"Sayang sekali, Hinata. Dia memang Gaara" Temari jeda sejenak. "Gaara sudah tidak ada, Hinata. Kau harus kuat dan terimalah kenyataan itu"

Suara Temari bagai beribu ekor nyamuk berpesta pora di telinganya. Ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki hati dan menyiksa pikirannya.

"Aku tahu ini, hanya lelucon kalian. Aku akan pulang. Aku ingin mengistrahatkan pikiranku" kata Hinata tenang, dia tahu semua yang terjadi malam ini hanya mimpi. Istirahat sebentar dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya.

"Nii-san_" panggil Hinata pada Neji, Neji segera berlari kea rah Hinata yang mulai hilang keseimbangannya.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata!" pekik teman-temannya saat Hinata mulai merosot dari pelukan Neji.

"Bawa dia ke UGD" Tenten menyadarkan Neji akan kondisi HInata yang pucat. Segera tanpa menunggu lama Neji memopoh Hinata keluar ruangan menuju UGD.

Saat melewati koridor yang akan membawanya menuju UGD, Neji berpapasan dengan segerombolan perawat, laki-laki berambut pirang gondrong sambil memapah wanita berambut merah panjang mereka melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan VIP.

Neji seperti mengenal sepasang suami istri itu, dan dia semakin syok saat melihat siapa yang mereka dorong di atas tempat tidur.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 4

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Satu minggu telah berlalu, tak terasa sudah seminggu ini tiap harinya Hinata menatap kosong pada makam yang masih basah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, menerima kenyataan dia telah kehilangan kekasihnya atau tetap mengiklaskan kepergiannya.

"Kau masih di sini?" suara yang sangat Hinata kenal membuyarkan lamunannya

"Temari nee-san" Hinata menoreh ke asal suara tadi.

"aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kepergian adikku" suara Temari sepertinya masih terdengar sedih setiap kali dia menyebutan nama adiknya. "Kau juga merindukannya, Hinata?" lanjut Temari.

"Aku masih belum percaya, Gaara-kun benar-benar telah pergi." Kata Hinata.

Mereka saling diam dan hanya memandang makam di depan mereka.

"Kau harus kuat, Hinata. Kau harus hidup seperti biasa, itu yang adikku inginkan" Temari mencoba mengusir kesunyian di antara mereka.

Hinata hanya terdiam, dia tak menanggapi kata-kata Temari.

"Hinata, mau kah kamu melakukannya untuk adikku?" tanya Temari yang tahu maksud diamnya Hinata.

Temari memintanya melakukan itu semua bukan karena tak ada alasan, itu karena selama seminggu ini hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dan menganggap hidupnya tak ada arti.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, Temari masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Rambut indigo Hinata bergerak di belai angin penggunungan, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya terasa berat untuk memberikan jawaban permintaan Temari.

Tapi, benar kata-kata Temari. Gaara tentu tak ingin Hinata hidup seprti ini. Walaupun dia tahu itu terasa berat ataupun mungkin mustahil, apa salahnya mencobanya khan?

"Akan ku coba, nee-san" suara Hinata hamper tak terdengar . seulas senyum lega Temari berikan untuk Hinata

Hinata POV

Walau dua minggu telah berlalu aku masih merasakan kehadiran Gaara disisiku, hari-hari yang kulalui terasa kelam. Siang malam aku hanya bisa meratap dalam kesunyian dan meratapi hariku yang selalu dirundung duka. Hidupku terasa hampa, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Gaara, semua tentangnya terekam aman di benak dan di aperteman milik kami bersama, walau hanya satu kamar dan dua ruang lainya tapi itu sudahlah sangat cukup, di tempat inilah kami merencanakan masa depan.

Semua terasa sunyi tanpanya disini, aku mencoba hidup sendiri diantara keterpurukanku. Mencoba melalui semuanya sendiri tanpa separuh jiwaku, aku sendiri tak tahu apa aku bisa melalui samua ini atau tidak. Ku menatap satu persatu bagian rumah kami, sungguh sangat sulit semua ini bagiku. Aku kembali meratapi semuanya, aku sungguh tak sanggup hidup tanpanya.

Hari beranjak malam, gelap dan dinginnya malam membekukan hatiku yang dingin. Sunyi malam menyayat hatiku yang perih.

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkan mu sendiri" kata-kata Gaara terdengar didalam gelap, dingin dan sunyinya hatiku. "Tutup matamu, rasakan hangatnya wajahku, bayangkan wajahku dan semua tentang diriku. Saat kau membuka matamu, kau akan melihatku dan disaat itu aku ada bersamamu" kembali aku teringat akan kata-katanya ketika aku merindukan dirinya.

Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghibur hatiku, menganggap dia ada itu sudah cukup memotivasiku bangkit dari keterpurukkanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menutup mataku sambil membayangkan semua tentang Gaara, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membayangkan wajahnya? aku mencari-cari dibagian sisi otakku yang lain, mungkin terselip di memori jangka pendek atau di atau diotak reptilku, tapi kenapa perlaha-lahan wajahnya sulit aku rangkai dalam ingatanku?!

Oh, tidak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan memori itu. Aku mencoba merangkai lagi, bentuk wajah, kening, mata, hidung, bibir, rambut, warna kulit dan postur tubuhnya. Selesai. Kurasakan hangat wajahnya. Ku lepaskan perlahan-lahan napasku seirama detak jantungku yang berdegub kencang dan hatiku yang was-was saat ku membuka mata.

Apakah aku akan segera melihatnya? Mungkin aku tak bisa melihatnya namun bisa merasakan kehadirannya? Atau tidak sama sekali?!

Aku menguatkan diriku untuk menghadapi kenyataan jika apa yang aku harapkan tak terjadi. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti aku membuka mataku penuh harap, pertama-tama semua terlihat kabur. Aku tertunduk lemas saat ku tak melihatnya atau tak merasakan kehadiranya.

Dengan sisa semangatku, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku hendak memutar televisi. Langkahku tiba-tiba tertahan pada bayangan yang samar-samar duduk di tempatku duduk, aku mengucek mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

"Berapa lama rumah ini tak di bersihkan?" aku terkejut setengah mati mendengar bayangan itu bicara. "Siapa kamu?" tanyaku spontan pada sosok misterius itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku, kamu yang mengeluarkan aku dari imajinasimu" terangnya membuat napasku tertahan. Apa? Dia muncul dari imajinasiku? Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Apa dia benar-benar hasil imajinasiku? Bukannya tadi aku membayangkan Gaara. Apa dia adalah Gaara?

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengamati foto Gaara di meja samping tempat duduknya.

"Dia_" aku mulai jelas melihatnya, rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, mata biru safirnya, hidung, bibir, wajahnya memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing kedua pipinya, posturnya yang tinggi dan atletis dan kulit tannya yang jelas-jelas berbeda jauh dengan Gaara. Dia terlihat begitu stylst.

"Siapa kamu? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?!" tanyaku penuh curiga padanya. Pasti dia permapok atau semacamnya karena aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa percaya begitu saja dengan hal konyol seperti tadi .

"Disini tak ada barang berharga, percuma kamu masuk ke rumahku" dia tiba-tiba melihatku dengan tatapan menggonda.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat syok seperti itu?" aku terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa dia yang balik bertanya? Aku berlari kedapur mengambil pisau dan menyerahkan pisau itu padanya. "Bunuh saja aku, dengan begitu kamu bisa miliki semua yang ada di rumah ini" entah apa yang ada di pikiran ku saat itu.

"Hei, apa kamu gila?! Aku ini hasil imajinasimu. Aku hanya bisa berbicara denganmu, tanpa bisa menyentuh apapun" katanya seraya memegang ganggang pisau namun tangannya tembus melewati ganggang pisau. Secara alami aku syok! Aku tak percaya melihatnya.

"Apa kamu hantu?! Apa kamu malaikat maut?" aku ketakutan melihatnya karena tatapan yang dibuat-buat agar menakutkan.

"Hei, mana ada hantu dan malaikat seganteng aku" protesnya seraya tersenyum nakal dan menyentuh hidungku, namun jari telinjuknya menghilang bagai kabut.

"Jadi, kamu adalah hasil imajinasiku?" tanyaku yang lebih tepat mencoba menjelaskan apa yang barusan ku lihat seraya duduk dan dia menyahutnya dengan mendekatiku. "Dan, hanya aku yang bisa melihat dan mendengarmu?" tanyaku lagi dan dia menyahut kembali dan duduk disampingku.

"Berarti, aku sudah gila. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak ingin gila" gumanku begitu menyadari kondisiku, aku memang masih terpukul dengan kematian Gaara tapi aku tak berpikir aku akan gila secepat ini. APA AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!

'Oh, kami-sama tolong aku. Kak Neji, kak Temari! Aku tidak ingin menjadi Gila!' ratap ku dalam hati.

"Punya teman imajinasi bukan berarti kamu gila. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah teman bayanganmu, penjagamu, dan pacarmu" katanya dengan PDnya sambil menyengir memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi "Kecuali kamu bertingkah berlebihan terhadapku diluar sana" lanjutnya seraya merangkulku, tanpa melepaskan senyum lima jarinya yang ehem-terlihatmempesona-ehem.

He eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya? Kenapa aku bisa secepat itu terpesona pada senyuman mataharinya. CUKUP HINATA! Jangan berpikr macam-macam!

"Itu sama saja artinya aku gila!" kataku menegaskan padanya. "Sudahlah, hari ini pikiranku terlalu capek, besok kamu juga akan menghilang" kataku seraya masuk ke kamarku dan tidur sambil berharap apa yang baru aku alami adalah mimpi.

Hinata POV end

Normal POV

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara bel tedengar, sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, dia tampak celingak celinguk melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apa yang dia alami semalam hanyalah mimpi.

"Hhuufftt_. Mimpi yang aneh" gumamnya lega, lega karena orang aneh itu hanya mimipi.

Saat dia lewati Ruang tamu terlihat sunyi, dan memang benar itu semua hanya mimpi. Hinata segera membuka pintu.

Dia tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat baiknya mengangga di depan pintu melihatnya.

"Hinata, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" kata perempuan berambut pirang di kuncir tinggi dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang terlihat cemas.

"Heh, pig. Apa ada yang salah dengan Hinata? Dia menyambut kita dengan senyum itu berarti teman kita ini sedang happy" sela perempuan berambut pink sebahu pada temannya.

"Dasar Jidat_"

"Ino-chan, sakura-chan sampai kapan kalian bertengkar di depan pintu orang seperti itu?" Hinata mencoba melarai pertengkaran abadi mereka.

"Oh, iya. Hinata aku membawa sarapan untuk kita bertiga" kata Ino begitu teringat maksud kedatangan mereka pagi-pagi ini ke aperteman Hinata.

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan lagi, Hinata-chan" tambah Sakura, dia tahu Hinata akan menolak kedatangan mereka sperti yang sudah-sudah dua minggu yang lalu setelah kematian Gaara.

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku juga lapar" spontan kata-kata Hinata membuat kedua temannya saling berbagi pandangan haru.

"Ayo, jidat kita masuk" Ino menarik Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan perubahan Hinata.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan membeli susu" kata Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terlihat heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"Aku harus memberitahu Neji dan Temari akan berita bahagia ini" kata Sakura. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mencari dua nama yang ingin dia hubungi.

Normal end.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 5

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Hinata POV.

"Aku bawakan sarapan untuk kita bertiga" kata Ino seraya masuk dan membuka makanan yang dia bawa di atas meja. "Buruan, mandi. Kau bau" lanjut Ino begitu melihatku celingak celinguk di luar rumah. "Kamu cari siapa?" tanya Ino heran dengan tingkahku.

"Ino, Semalam aku_" aku ingin menceritakan mimpiku tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkannya karena semuanya seperti benar-benar terjadi.

"Semalam kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Em, tidak aku. Bermimpi tentang Gaara" aku tak jadi memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan membuka makanan yang dia bawa, sepertinya dia khawatir saat aku menyebutkan nama Gaara.

Astaga, aku melupakan Gaara? Mengapa bisa? Ah, pemuda itu terlalu misterius hingga membuatku terus memikirknnya.

"Mimpi tentang dia lagi, cepat mandi keburu sarapannya dingin" kulihat wajah Ino masih sedih.

Saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Sakura dan 3 kotak susu. Mereka berdua menyambutku dengan wajah bahagia, tentu saja semenjak dua minggu yang lalu aku terus menghindar dari mereka yang ingin berbagi kesedihanku dengan mereka.

Dan sudah lama sekali kami tak pernah berkumpul lagi seperti ini, saat-saat ini sangat bahagia. Kami menikmati sarapan kami dengan banyak mendengar ocehan dari Ino dan tentu saja gossip yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Ah, aku banar-benar rindu saat-saat ini, saat-saat bersama Gaara. Ku hela napas panjang dan mengehmbuskannya dengan perlahan dan menikmati sisa susu hangatku.

"Kenapa tak mengajakku sarapan" suara cempreng seseorang serempak megacaukan suasana hatiku yang tenang dan merusak nikmatnya susu terakhir di dalam mulutku. Membuat aku terbatuk-batuk. Sial mana susunya masih panas lagi!

"Kamu!" geramku begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakkan dengan mata biru safirnya yang terlihat buram, yah dia pemuda semalam. Dia seenak jidatnya duduk diantara kami. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar geramanku memandang penuh tanya padaku.

"Kau, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja sarapan bersama mu, Hinata" loh? Kenapa Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaanku?

"Bukan kalian, tapi dia" kataku seraya menunjuk samping Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura segera melihat ke arah yang ku tunjuk, Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada siapa-siapa Hinata" suara Ino terdengar khawatir.

Oh, aku lupa. Dia adalah imajinasiku, jadi sudah pasti hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Aaa, ano. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku salah lihat" elakku berharap mereka tak bertanya lagi. ku lirik samping Sakura melihat pemuda bermata safir itu, dia membuat ku semakin geram dengan senyum lima jarinya dengan tampang watados. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Hehe… gomen" ah, sudahlah. Jika ku tanggapi dia bisa-bisa sebentar lagi ayahku akan mengirim psikeater ke apertemenku.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini kalian tidak ke kampus?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dan mataku dari pemuda yang baru saja tanpa aku sadari telah memberi warna di hari ke-15 kematian Gaara.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Kamu akan pergi bersama kami kan?" kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Teman-teman sangat merindukanmu" tambah Ino.

"Iya, aku akan ke kampus bersama kalian"

"Kampus, yah?" aku melotot ke samping sakura tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut duren itu. Apa yang ada pikirannya? Apa dia akan terus menghantui hidupku?!

Still Hinata POV

Selama perjalanan kami saling berdiam diri, Ino fokus mengendarai mobil, Sakura begitu serius membaca buku kedokteran yang baru dia temukan di toko buku. Semantara aku tak bersemangat, aku belum terbiasa sendiri tanpa Gaara. Meski dua minggu telah berlalu tanpa kehadiran Gaara, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Seperti saat ini, aku bisa merasakan dia berada didalamm mobil bersama kami.

Keramaian kampuspun tak mampu menghibur hatiku yang pilu, sambil menunggu dosen killer pak Orochi yang akan masuk kami duduk-duduk bersantai di depan ruang kuliah. Aku benar-benar bête! Sakura dan Ino duduk disebelah kanan ku pun tak banyak bicara, Ino membaca majalah fashion sedang Sakura masih berkutat dengan buku barunya. Saat seperti ini biasanya Gaara yang selalu menemaniku bercerita. Huuffss_! Hari-hari ku selalu dibayanginya, bagaimana aku bisa hidup melupakannya!

"Khan ada aku bersamamu" aku terkejut setengah mati sampai napasku pun ikut tertahan melihat sosok yang tak asing bagiku seharian ini duduk disampingku sambil minum teh hangat(?).

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini!" kataku diantara keterkejutanku, dia hanya tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Membaca majalah, sekarang sudah tengah hari, Hinata. Ini bukan saatnya bermimpi" aku menatap tak percaya pada Ino, kenapa dia yang menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura hanya menatap aneh pada kami.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu" selaku padanya.

"Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang membaca buku, Hinata?" tambah Sakura. Aku semakin sweetdrop mendengar jawaban mereka. "Aku tak bertanya pada kalian" balas ku tak bersemangat.

"Lantas sama siapa kamu bertanya? Di tempat duduk ini hanya kita bertiga" tambah Ino seraya kembali membaca majalahnya, sepertinya majalah itu lebih penting dari pada sahabatnya yang hamper gila gara-gara sosok misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba seenak jidatnya.

Aku menatap kesal pada pemuda yang ku lihat semalam, dia malah meniup tehnya(?) yang panas kemudian meminumnya.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu? Apa wajahku masih kotor" katanya seraya menghadapkan wajahnya kewajahku sambil mengucak-ucak wajahnya didepanku. Aku tidak tahhu apa dan kenapa ada rasa aneh di dadaku saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, otomatis wajahku memanas menatap iris safirnya yang menatap amethysku membuat ku gugup.

"Mengapa kamu mengikutiku?" kataku setengah berbisik, aku tak ingin di anggap aneh lagi oleh Sakura dan Ino dan aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Ino menyela pertanyaanku. Sial, tajam sekali pendengarannya.

"Aku tak bertanya apa-apa kok, Ino-chan" elakku seraya memberi senyum watados. Ino hanya mengerut mendengar jawabanku.

"Kamu, baik-baik saja,Hinata?" tanya Sakura seraya meraba jitadku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa yang salah denganku?" tanyaku balik pada Sakura.

"Dari pagi tadi kamu terlihat aneh" kata Sakura membuatku melemas, kulihat pemuda itu lagi. Dia masih begitu menikmati teh panasnya(?), kenapa mereka tak bisa melihatnya? Dia begitu jelas di depan mataku, apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Kulihat pemuda itu lagi kali ini dia mengangguk pelan padaku seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tak tahu mau bicara apa, aku ingin mengumpatnya tapi aku khawatir Sakura dan Ino akan mengira aku mengumpat mereka, mengajaknya pergi sementara aku sedang menunggu dosen. Aku hanya bisa menahan geram dalam diriku melihat aksinya didepanku yang sedang tersenyum riang memamerkan kecerian diwajah tannya, sejanak aku merasa tenang melihat senyumnya yang bagai matahari itu.

Aku hanya terdiam selama perkuliahan, sementara dia asyik bermain di depan kelas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya selain aku? Eh, tunggu. Bukanya dia hasil imajinasiku? Itu berarti hanya aku yang bisa melihat dan berinteraksi dengannya, kan. Lucu!

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 6

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Begitu perkuliahan selesai Sakura dan Ino mengajakku ke kantin, aku harus bisa bicara dengan pemuda itu sendirian jadi ku tolak ajakan mereka.

Di taman belakang kampus.

"Mengapa kamu selalu mengikutiku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ini hasil imajinasimu, kemana kamu pergi aku selalu bersamammu"

"Kemana aku pergi?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan kata-katanya, dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum padaku. "Bisakah kamu pergi dari hadapanku?" kataku memohon padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi" katanya.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Yang membuat aku ada adalah pikiran dan hatimu yang kosong. Karena kamu selalu memikirkan Gaara dan berharap kamu bisa melihatnya lagi" terangnya seraya mengalihkan pandanganya dariku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Jadi, kamu adalah Gaara?" tanyaku mencoba menafsirkan maksud kata-katanya.

"Apa?! Sembarangan saja kamu! Aku ini bukan Gaara, mana ada orang yang sudah meninggal kembali" spontan dia menyelaku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu Gaara telah meninggal" aku teringat akan kenyataan yang ku sendiri mencoba lari darinya.

"Kenapa kamu mencoba lari dari kenyataan, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu saja?" apa yang dia tahu tentang rasa sakitku?

"Kamu benar, kamu bukan Gaara. Gaara telah meninggal" kataku.

"Hinata" aku kaget saat dia menyebut namaku. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya, Gaara telah meninggal, kamu harus bisa terima itu"

Aku menatap marah padanya. "Apa kamu mencoba menghiburku atau membuat aku semakin sedih?!"

"Aku ini hanya sebatas teman hayalanmu, aku tercipta dari hati dan pikiranmu yang kesepian. Apa kamu tak menyadarinya, aku ada untuk menghiburmu" katanya seraya tertawa pelan seraya merangkulku. Aku menatap sinis padanya seraya melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tak usah sok dekat" kataku seraya meninggalkannya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanku.

"Kenapa kamu muncul seperti itu, membuat aku takut!" kataku kesal dengan cara kemunculannya yang mengagetkan.

"Aku ini kan_" aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Yah, aku tahu. Imajinasiku jadi bisa muncul dimana saja!" kataku menyelanya

"Hinata, kamu mau kemana?" jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat kudengar suara Ino memanggilku.

"Padahal aku ingin menyusulmu ke kantin" jawabku seraya mendapatinya.

"Tadi ku dengar kamu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa dia?" tanya Ino ternyata dia mendegar percakapan kami.

"Oh, itu. Aku sedang berbicara dengan sepupu dari ibuku" elakku, tak mungkin aku katakana aku bercerita dengan khayalanku, aku bisa dibilang gila.

"Sepupumu? Kok aku baru tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya penasaran dengan sepupu karanganku. Aku kelabakan dibuatnya, mana dia menanyakan namanya lagi.

"Aaaa, Ino-chan. Aku sepertinya harus menjenguk keluargaku di mansion" kataku kelabakan mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaa yang aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. "Ja Ino chan" lanjutnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Huh, akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari Ino" akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega setelah berlari cukup jauh. Sekarang aku berada di emperan toko-toko di tengah kota Konoha.

"Kenapa kamu tak pandai berbohong, sih?" katanya seraya mendekatiku.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu! Apa kamu tak bisa menghilang barang sebentar?" kataku seraya kembali berjalan menyusuri emperan toko yang akan membawaku ke Konoha City Center.

"Oh, tentu saja. Itu semua tergantung pikiranmu saja. Saat kau mulai berpikir atau mengingatku, aku akan muncul" jelasnya.

"Jadi, kamu kira aku selalu memikirkanmu?! Dasar orang aneh!" kataku ketus, tak mau mengakui kalau aku memang selalu memikirkannya, memikirkan senyumnya yang mampu menyinari hari-hari kelamku. "Paling tidak kamu sembunyi kek!"

Dan lagi, dia memberikan senyum mataharinya, membuat wajahku kembali memanas.

"Siapa namamu?" aku jadi teringat akan namanya. Paling tidak dia pasti punya nama kan?

"Aku tidak punya nama" baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kamu tak punya nama?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku baru saja keluar dari imajinasimu. Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang memberikan ku nama?" aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-katanya. Nama apa yang cocok untuknya, nama yang bisa menggambarkan karakteristik dari dirinya?

Kami terus bejalan, otakku terus bekerja mencari nama, mataku nanar kesekeliling jalan yang kami lewati. Hingga kami berhenti di sebuah toko boneka, mataku tertahan pada boneka rubah orange berekor Sembilan. Kalo tidak salah namanya Kyuubi. Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya mirip dengan boneka itu, warna orange yang terang cocok dengan dirinya yang memiliki senyum matahari.

"Bagaimana kalau aku namamu, Kyuubi?" dia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya nama yang unik" jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang menurutku tak gatal, tak lupa senyum mataharinya. Dan, kembali lagi ku rasakan wajahku memanas.

"Oke, sekarang namamu adalah Kyuubi" kataku entah mengapa aku begitu senang melihat senyumnya.

Hinata POV end.

Normal POV

Ino berjalan tergesa-tergesa menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya. "Cepatlah, jidat. Tante Kushina sudah menunggu kita" Ino mencoba menarik Sakura yang kelelahan mengikuti langkah panjang Ino .

"Aku tahu, tapi pelan-pelan saja Ino. Aku capek!" balas Sakura dengan napas tersengal.

"Eh, kalian berdua sudah datang" suara yang tak asing bagi Ino hingga membuat dia terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya seketika merona melihat pemilik suara tadi, dia seulas senyum palsu terpatri diwajaah pemilik suara tadi.

"Ka, kalian_" Sakura ikut kaget melihat senior-senior mereka.

"Yah, cepatlah. Merepotkan saja" si kepala nenas stengah beguman.

"Hei, cepatlah. Tante Kushina sedang menunggu kalian" tambah si penyuka anjing yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya kemana saja.

"Kenapa tak barengan dengan Hinata?" tanya satu-satunyaa1 pemuda berambut panjang diantara mereka.

"Eh, itu. Ano, Hinatanya sedang berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga, Neji-senpai" suara Ino terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan introgasi dari polisi muda Neji. Yah, mereka berempat adalah anggota kepolisian Konoha.

"Senpai-senpai semua dari mengunjunginya?" suara Sakura sedikit memberikan kelegaan di hati Ino yang geregetan.

"Iya, kami baru saja dari ruangannya. Dia masih koma" jawab Sai tanpa melepaskan senyum palsunya.

"Yah, sudah. Kami ke ruangannya dulu" kata Ino mencoba menghindar dari para senpai yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, terutama si Sai.

Mereka pun berpisah, ke empat pemuda itu dan ke dua gadis mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Di ruang VIP yang lumayan mewah, seorang perempuan setengah baya berambut merah panjang selututnya tengah menatap sendu sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Perban hamper menutupi seluruh kepalanya dan sebagian wajahnya, alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hamper sebagian wajahnya hingga sulit untuk bisa menggambarkan wajah pemuda itu. Segela tetekbengek alat-alat medis berat memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur seorang pemuda lain berambut raven dan berkulit putih tengah menatap kosong halaman rumah sakit di luar jendela.

"Dobe, cepatlah sadar" bisik pemuda pada jendela kamar VIP itu.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 7

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Di ruang VIP yang lumayan mewah, seorang perempuan setengah baya berambut merah panjang selututnya tengah menatap sendu sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Perban hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya dan sebagian wajahnya, alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya hingga sulit untuk bisa menggambarkan wajah pemuda itu.

Segala tetekbengek alat-alat medis berat memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur seorang pemuda lain berambut raven dan berkulit putih tengah menatap kosong halaman rumah sakit di luar jendela.

"Dobe, cepatlah sadar" bisik pemuda itu pada jendela kamar VIP itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu frustasi memandang taman rumah sakit melalui jendela ruangan itu. Suara pintu berderitpun tak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari taman rumah sakit. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak dari pikiranya.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun?" segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu membelakkan matanya.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, sementara temannya berambut pirang berkuncir tinggi hanya menatap bingung pada mereka hal yang sama juga terjadi pada wanita berambut merah.

"Kamu mengnali Sasuke-nii-san, Sakura?" Tanya Ino gadis pirang berkuncir kuda pada temannya gadis berambut pink sebahu. Sakura memandang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Yah,_ aku sangat mengenalinya" suara Sakura melemah dan dia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ino hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda curiga.

"Besuk teman"jawabnya tenang meski sulit untuk memastikan jika matanya menguratkan rindu. "Baasan, aku pamit" lanjutnya seraya berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Trimakasih, Sasuke" balas wanita yang di panggil bibi oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dari balik pintu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah wanita berambut merah kemudian ke atas tempat tidur, tepatnya sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

"Bibi Kushi, bagaimana keadaannya?" suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Bibi. Ini kami membawa pesanan bibi" kata Sakura begitu mengingat tujuan lain mereka ke rumah sakit.

Hinata POV

Sepanjang perjalanan ke mansion aku teringat kembali akan Gaara, di sepanjang jalan kenangan ini aku dan Gaara saling berdiam diri seperti ini menikmati alunan music dari toko-toko music di sepanjang jalan. Gaara, apa kau benar-benar telah meninggalkanku? Kau tahu, saat ini aku merindukaan saat-saat bersamamu/ Gaara, bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu sekali lagi? Tak salahkan jika aku berharap dapat melihatmu sekali lagi?

"Hinata-chan" mataku terbelak, mendengar ada yang memanggilku.

"Gaara" serentak ku memandang ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Kecewa. Tentu saja saat kau sadar apa yang kau harapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Itulah yang ku alami saat ini. Yang ku dapati saat ini hanya pemuda pirang dengan wajah cemberutnya menatapku.

"Kau merindukannya, Hinata-chan?" aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar Kyuubi memanggilku dengan embel chan, seketika apa yang aku lamunkan menguap ke udara. Sebegitukah dia dekat denganku?

"Sedari tadi kamu mengabaikan pertanyaanku!" suaranya terdengar geram.

"He eh?" aku mungkin terlihat kelabakan mendengar pertanyaannya, aku merasa bersalah telah mengabaikannya. "Go, gomen. Kyuubi-kun" aduh! Kenapa aku bisa gugup dan memanggilnnya seperti itu pula? Aduh. Bodohnya aku! Eh, kenapa aku jadi galau begini? Dia kan hanya bayanganku saja alias imajinasiku, dia dia TIDAK NYATA! Jadi bersikap normalah Hinata!

"Memangnya apa yang tadi kamu tanyakan?" tanyaku bersikap normal setelah peperangan di benakku.

"Ano. Hinata-chan. Aku pingin makan ramen" wajah geramnya berganti memelas.

He eh? Ramen? Dia kan imajinasiku? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan ramen? Kenapa dari banyak makanan yang ku pikirkan, dia malah meminta ramen? Apa aku yang mulai gila?

"Hinata-chaaaannn~" oh NO! kenapa juga harus mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes dengan linangan air mata pula? Yang kurang beres aku atau imajinasiku ini?

"Memangnya kamu bisa makan?" inilah sedari tadi ingin aku tanyakan pada imajinasiku itu.

"Bukan aku, tapi Hinata-chan"

UAAPPPAAAA? Tentu saja aku seorang Hyuuga, aku hanya bisa berteriak kaget di benakku.

"Ap, apa maksudmu? Aku yang makan ramen berlemak itu?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakana barusan.

"Iya, aku kan tak bisa makan. Kalau Hinata-chan yang makan itu sama artinya aku juga makan" jelasnya membuatku semakin frutasi.

"Apa harus makan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Entah, kenapa aku ingin sekali makan ramen" hei, kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba sendu sperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar ingin makan ramen?

"Baiklah, aku akan makan ramen" akhirnya aku tak tega melihat wajah sendunya.

"Yosh! Kita ke ramen ichiraku!" aku bertambah heran. Apa lagi ini, ramen ichiraku? Mana aku tahu tempat itu.

Sensai dingin merayap pergelangan tanganku menggantikan rasa heranku menjadi rasa kaget. Kaget karena dia bisa menyentuh tanganku dan menarik ku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Trimakasih, Hinata-chan" sungguh seribu rasa yang menghampiriku hari ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, saat aku melihat senyumnya. Aku sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dan apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat senyumnya. tapi yang pasti, aku suka melihat senyumnya itu.

Kami tiba di sebuah kedai sederhana, Susana kedai terlihat sunyi karena ini suudah selesai jam makan siang. Seorang wanita menyambut kami dengan ramah dan menyediakan tampat meja untuk kami dan menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Kamu mau makan ramen apa?" tanyaku saat melihat berbagai versi ramen dalam daftar menu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual.

"Oh, trimaksih. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sendiri sudah bosan dengan ramen" wanita tadi menjawab dengan pedenya. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar curahannya. Kyuubi mendekatiku dan menunjuk sebuah gambar dengan tulisan ramen special jumbo.

Kalian bisa membantuku membayangkannya? Aku seorang putri pewaris klan Hyuuga memakan ramen special dengan ukuran JUMBO. Aku membayangkan keluargaku menangis membombastis melihat pewaris mereka mati gara-gara keracunan ramen special JUMBO.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, mana ada orang yang mati karena makan ramen ukuran jumbo" dengan pataah-patah aku melihat Kyuubi yang merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang aku bayangkan.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka. Ternyata ada juga yang memesan ramen ini selain 'dia'. Kau sangat beruntung hari ini nona, karena ramen itu hanya di buat hari ini" kata wanita itu seraya tersenyum. Aku yakin melihat semburat kesedihan di senyumnya saat menyebutkan 'dia'.

Wanita itu akhirnya meninggalkan kami menuju dapur.

"Whaaaa~, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu ramen" katanya penuh semangat. Aku hanya mendengus berat membayangkan semangkuk ramen jumbo di hadapanku. Menolaknya itu tidak mungkin, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Kamu semangat sekali, ya Kyuu" selaku mencoba mengalihkan bayanganku akan nasibku saat selesai makan ramen.

"Hehe~ Hinata-chan. Gomen yah Hinata-chan, gara-gara aku Hinata-chan jadi memakan ramen jumbo" dan lagi senyumnya mampu mengalihkan duniaku dari bayangan maut ramen.

"Tak apa, Kyuu. Kalau Kyuubi senang, aku juga senang" ini jujur dari dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku senang membuatnya senang. Aku senang melihat dia tersenyum padaku, aku senang melihat mata biru safirnya yang membuatku serasa sebas. Aku pun ingin memberikan senyumku yang paling indah padanya, akupun ingin membuatnya senang dengan senyum milikku, apa bisa yah? Apa senyumku setenang senyumnya?

"Aku suka senyum Hinata-chan seperti itu, Hinata terlihat sangat manis" apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia suka senyumku?

Blush!

Sketika wajahku memanas, aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir deras mengalir ke wajahku.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kamu taka pa-apa? Apa kamu sakit?" apa? Wajahku semerah itu kah? Oh, NO! spertinya wajahku semakin bertambah merah karen malu.

"Ramennya sudah siap" untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin berterimakasih sekali pada wanita itu karena kedatangannya sedikit membuat aku tenang dan bisa mengendalikan rona merah di wjahku.

"O,oh, trimakasih" kataku sedikit terbata-bata begitu melihat semangkuk besar ramen. Aku melihat Kyuubi yang masih tersenyum senang padaku. Sial! Kenapa senyumnya kali ini tak mampu menghilangkan keraguan di hati dan pikiranku!

"Ayo dimakan Hinata-chan" entah kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah di telingaku.

Kami-sama tolong berikan aku kekuatan. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya.

Satu tarikan mi ramen memenuhi mulutku. Hmmm~ enak. Dua kali tarikan membuatku ingin terus melanjutkan memakan ramen jumbo ku. Hanya dengan lima tarikan dan sekali teguk aku habiskan semangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo.

"Bagaimana, enak kan Hinata-chan?" aku sadar rupanya aku melupakan Kyuubi saat aku menikmati ramennya.

"Rupanya, ramen itu enak juga. Aku ingin memesan satu lagi" hei! Aku tidak salahkan memesan satu ramen jumbo lagikhan?

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan" kata Kyuubi yang terlihat puas melihatku memesan satu lagi ramen jumbo.

Tak butuh 5 menit ramen jumbo yang kedua datang. Aku tak percaya aku dapat menghabiskan 5 ramen jumbo hanya dalam 15 menit. Dan kalian tahu, inilah akhirnya setelah aku menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen jumbo. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku, perutku terasa sesak, bahkan kurasa hampir meladak. Aku ingin mengumpat Kyuubi yang tak menahanku melahap 5 mangkuk ramen, tapi aku tak ingin karena aku sendiri begitu menikmatinya.

Sial! Tubuhku terasa berat, perutku mulai terasa mual, dadaku pun terasa nyeri mengakibatkan napafku sesak di tambah lagi kepalaku mulai pening membuat pandanganku mengabur.

"Hinata-chan, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" aku masih jelas mendengar suara Kyuubi khawatir melihatku.

Aku pun ingin membuatnya tenang sperti yang dia lakukan saat aku resah. Meski aku tahu saat ini aku merasa kurang sehat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu~ hwuueee~" aku mengeluarkan sisa-sisa ramen yang sudah bercampur didalam perutku.

"Hinata-chaan" Kyuubi berteriak saat dia melihatku rubuh.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku mati, Kyuu" aku sempat bercanda padanya dan memberikannya senyum agar dia tenang. Namun sepertinya sia-sia karena sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku aku melihat mata safirnya terlihat khawatir dan penuh penyesal.

Hinata POV end.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 8

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Normal POV.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil mengamati beberapa data di dalam komputernya. Seorang pemuda berambut model nenas datang menghampirinya sambil meyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat sibuk, Neji?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya sedang mempelajari beberapa kasus, Shika" jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari computer. "Apa sudah ada kabar dari Sasuke tentang 'dia'?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Masih seperti biasa. Aku akui 'dia' memang selalu membuat ku repot" Shikamaru mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah 'dia' yang kita kenal, serasa sunyi tanpa 'dia'" tambah Neji.

Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa mengagetkan kedua kapten itu.

"Neji!"seorang gadis bercepol dua pembuat onar di ruang Neji membuat Neji serasa ingin membentak kekasihnya yang tak bisa bersikap seperti wanita normal lainnya.

"Ini di kantor Tenten, aku ini atasanmu bisa tidak kau panggil aku kapten?" kata Neji membuat Shikamaru ingin tertawa.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Neji-kun. Ini mengenai Hinata" mendengar nama Hinata di ucapkan diantara perkataan Tenten membuat Neji menegang.

"Hinata? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Neji mencoba tenang.

"Dia~ Hinata ~ dia keracunan" tambah Tenten dengan hati-hati Mata amethyst Neji membelak. Ekspresi cemas diwajahnya semakin jelas begitu dia sadar kondisi sepupunya yang baru sembuh dari kesedihannya akan kematian Gaara, hal ini tentu saja bisa terjadi. Kenapa dia tak berpikir sampai ke arah itu. Padahal dia yakin Hinata tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Dimana Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Neji mendekati Tenten dan menariknya keluar ruang kerjanya. Shikamaru pun ikut keluar.

Di Rumah Sakit.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sunyi. Hanya ada beberpa perawat yang mondar-mandir dan bebarapa pengunjung berdiri di beberapa ruang rawat. Suara langkah kaki yang lemah terdengar mendekati mereka berdua. Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pundak Ino membuat gadis itu berteriak terkejut.

"Kyaaaaa! Jangan makan aku!" teriak Ino. Serentak membuat Sakura yang tengah melamun di sampingnya ikut terkejut dan melihat Ino yang menegang.

Suara tawa akhirnya menyadarkan mereka kalau mereka sedang dikerjai oleh seseorang.

"Tak ada orang yang mau makan tubuh yang isinya tulang doang" suara orang yang menepuk pundak Ino.

"Sai!" suara Ino tak kalah kencang dengan suara teriakannya.

"SSssstttt! Ino, pelan-pelan ini di rumah sakit" bisik Sakura menenangkan Ino. Yang masih diburu oleh emosi.

"Eh, Sai senpai. Mau menjenguk 'dia' lagi?" Tanya Sakura mencoba ramah yang sebenarnya juga ingin melabrak Sai yang sedari tadi hanya tersnyum tanpa meminta maaf atas kekurang ajarannya tadi.

"Tidak, aku kesini mau bertemu Neji" jawab Sai tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Ino serasa ingin meledak karena ingin menjambak Sai. Karena telah membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan.

"Neji senpai kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan Neji yang sakit. Tapi Hinata" jawab Sai yang tiba-tiba berhenti tersenyum dan menatap serius ke arah belakang Sakura dan Ino.

"Katanya teman baik, kenapa teman sendiri keracunan kalian tidak tahu" suara lain terdengar dari punggung Sakura dan Ino membuat mereka berdua berpaling ke belakang mereka.

"Yo, Kiba, Shino., Sasuke" sapa Sai pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Hn" tahu kan siapa pemuda ini ^_^

"…."

"Maaf yah, kami mengagetkan kalian" lagi Kiba mengusik mereka dengan suaranya.

"Hinata keracunan?" Ino terlihat Syok, dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya namun segera di tahan Sai.

"Dengar-dengar sih, dia kercunana ramen" jawab Sai kembali tersenyum pada Ino.

"HAH! Keracunan ramen? Sejak kapan Hinata suka makan ramen?" Sakura bingung sendiri mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Hahaha~ kenapa Hinata membuatku teringat akan 'dia', yah?" kata Kiba.

"Hinata, tapi kenapa harus dengan ramen?" kembali Ino merutuki tingkah bodoh Hinata dan tak habis mengerti mengapa temannya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan ramen?!

"Dimana Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Kiba dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang tak perduli pada tatapannya.

Normal end.

Hinata POV

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara percakapan antara peremuan dan laki-laki. Suara mereka sangat ku kenal, yah mereka adalah Sakura Ino dan Tenten-nee chan sementara laki-laki yang aku tahu hanya Neji nii san. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan 'dia'.

"Dia? Siapa dia?" tanyaku membuat seisi ruang tempat aku istirahat tersentak melihat ke arah ku.

"Hinata~ kamu sudah siuman~" suara Ino yang terharu seraya berlari dan memelukku tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu sekonyol itu! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup mu seperti itu!" aku bingung mendengar amarah Sakura.

"Siapa yang ingin mengakhiri hidup? Aku hanya ingin makan ramen" jawabku dengan tampang watados. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu makan ramen sampai keracunan seperti ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku melakukannya untuk Kyuubi" jelasku.

"Tapi kenapa Ramen? Sejak kapan kamu suka makan ramen?" Tanya Ino yang tak habis pikir.

"Sejak aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi" aku kembali teringat akan Kyuubi, kemana dia, kenapa dia taka da disini?

"Kyuubi? Siapa dia" Tanya Neji mendekati kami.

"Em, dia~ dia teman baruku" tidak mungkin kan aku bilang dia teman imajinasiku.

"Kenapa dia tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di kedai ichiraku?" Tanya Neji penuh seledik.

"Saat itu dia tidak sedang bersamaku" elakku seraya menjamahi seluruh ruangan yang aku tempati mencari sosok yang aku harapkan.

"Lain kali kamu harus kenal kan dia pada kami" tambah Tenten.

"Hei, Neji. Kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau kamu punya sepupu yang begitu semanis ini" aku menoreh ke asal suara tadi. Seorang pemuda bertatto taring di kedua pipinya tersenyum nakal padaku, seketika aku bergidik.

"Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya saat itu, Kiba(saat Gaara kecelakaan)" balas Neji dengan memberika deatglare pada Kiba.

"Huh, merepotkan saja. Lain kali kalau mau mati jangan makan ramen" dan lagi aku melihat seorang pemuda bertampang pemalas.

"Kapten, jangan bicara seperti itu, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar melakukannya?" hei! Ada mayat hidup yang tersenyum paksa padaku? "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn" aku melihat pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan hanya menjawab seadanya. Hanya seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan berjaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sendiri tak berkata apa-apa.

"Hm, maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian" kataku seraya setengah menunduk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hinata, kebetulan kami juga ingin membesuk teman kami" kata Kiba seraya tersenyum lebar membuat aku teringat akan Kyuubi. Dimana dia sekarang, kenapa dia belum-belum muncul juga. Bukannya dia bilang setiap aku memikirkannya dia akan datang, tapi kenapa di saat ini dia masih belumdatang juga?

"Hinata, tak apa kalau Neji nii dan kawan-kawan meninggalkanmu sendiri?" kak Neji memyadarkan aku akan satu hal, mungkin dia tidak akan muncul jika aku sedang bersama banyak orang seperti ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Neji nii" aku berharap mereka segera keluar agar aku bisa memanggil Kyuubi keluar dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan dengannya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian disini. Toh aku hanya kecapean aja" kataku mencoba mengusir mereka dengan halus.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino kurang yakin. Setelah mencoba meyakinkan mereka akhirnya aku bisa kembali sendiri di kamar ini.

"Kyuu, kamu dimana? Kamu ada disni kan?" aku sedikit kecewa saat tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kyuubi. Kenapa dia tak datang, apa aku telah menyakitinya? Atau aku telah mengecewakannya karena tak bisa memuaskan rasa inginnya akan ramen?

"Kyuu, apa kamu marah padaku?" dan lagi, aku hanya bertanya pada udara kamar yang dingin.

"Hinata~" samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku dari luar ruangan yang aku tepati. Aku memang bukanlah tipe orang yang pemberani dan penakut, aku bisa jadi kedua-duanya tergantung situasi yang aku alami saat itu.

Dengan penuh keberanian aku melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya, yang terlihat hanya lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang telah sunyi. Detingan jam rumah sakit menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Ada rasa penasaran yang membimbingku untuk menyusuri lorong yang ada di depanku, aku tak bisa menahan rasa itu, perasaan itu seolah memintaku untuk mengikutinya membawaku kemana.

Langkah kakiku melemah saat kudengar suara perempuan menangis dari ruang VIP, entah setan apa yang membawa kakiku melangkah menuju ruangan itu. Tabuhku tiba-tiba tertahan saat mataku menangkap seseorang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan VIP asal suara tangis itu. Orang itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di luar" suara berat seseorang dari belakangku mengagetkanku, saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya orang yang di depan pintu itu. mataku terbelak saat dia menorah ke arahku tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup bayangan tiang.

"Hinata" suara itu kembali terdengar, aku segera menoreh padanya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapan misteriusnya menatap tajam padaku. Ludahku terasa berat dan sakit saat melewai tenggorokkanku. Tapi rasa sakit di tenggorokkanku tak sebanding dengan rasa penasaran di hatiku tentang orang tadi, saat aku kembali melihat ke ruang VIP itu orang tadi sudah tidak ada. Dengan sedikit kecewa aku menatap kembali pemuda yang tadi menegurku.

"Sasuke?" kataku sedikit yakin kalau dia adalah Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kamu kembali ke kamarmu" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"Sasuke ingin menjenguk 'dia'?" tebakku yakin karena yang aku tahu 'dia' yang mereka maksud adalah teman mereka. 'Dia' yang sedari tadi kak Neji dan teman-temannya membicarakannya, 'dia' yang juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kamu ingin menemui 'dia'?" pertanyaan Sasuke seakan mematahkan opiniku tentang 'dia' yang sengaja mereka tutupi. "Em,_"

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 9

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

"Sasuke ingin menjenguk 'dia'?" tebakku yakin karena yang aku tahu 'dia' yang mereka maksud adalah teman mereka. 'Dia' yang sedari tadi kak Neji dan teman-temannya membicarakannya, 'dia' yang juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kamu ingin menemui 'dia'?" pertanyaan Sasuke seakan mematahkan opiniku tentang 'dia' yang sengaja mereka tutupi. "Em,_" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku Sasuke langsung menariku mengikutinya mendekati ruang VIP yang sedari tadi membuat aku penasaran.

Dadaku berdetak kencang saat pintu ruang VIP itu terbuka dan aroma obat-obatan menyerbu pembauanku. Ruang VIP yang mewah, seorang perempuan setengah baya berambut merah panjang selututnya menatap heran pada kami karena tak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

Di depan wanita setengah baya itu sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Perban hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya dan sebagian wajahnya, alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya hingga sulit untuk bisa menggambarkan wajah pemuda itu. Segala tetek bengek alat-alat medis berat memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut. Sebuah papan nama tergatung di bawah kaki tempat tidur, aku bisa dengan jelas membaca nama yang tertulis di atas papan nama itu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Ku lihat kembali pemuda itu dengan seksama, aku seperti pernah melihat suasana seperti ini. Suasana saat_. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya! Yang terjadi saat itu hanya mimpiku!

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa berat dan pusing, seisi ruangan terasa berputar. Aroma obat seolah bertransformasi menjadi bau amis, ruangan yang mewah itu tiba-tiba berubah gelap dan kusam. Di atas tempat tidur aku melihat Gaara terbaring dengan lumuran cairan merah memenuhi tubuhnya. Serentak aku menutup mulutku yang ingin berteriak, napasku semakin sesak, aku tak sanggup lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" akhirnya aku bisa teriak. Namun sayang aku malah hilang kesadaranku.

Hinata POV end

Normal POV

"Sasuke-chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?" Khusina spontan berdiri begitu melihat Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak dan pingsan.

Sasuke mendegus pelan. "Sudah ku duga, dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian Gaara" gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat Hinata ke sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Khusina.

"Dia Hinata, kekasih Gaara" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia pingsan melihat Naruto?" Tanya Khusina yang tak habis mengerti mengapa Hinata pingsan.

"Dia masih trauma dengan kecelakaan Gaara, melihat Naruto mungkin membuat dia teringat akan Gaara" terang Sasuke.

"Dia pasti sangat tersiksa" Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Khusina.

"Bukan hanya dia yang tersiksa karena kecelakaan itu" inner Sasuke. "Basan, malam ini biarkan dia istirahat di sini" kata Sasuke. Khusina tersenyum nakal pada Sasuke.

"Kamu menyukai gadis ini, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Khusina.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya, dia sendirian di ruangannya" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. " Hari ini dia mencoba membunuh dirinya" Sasuke tahu Khusina pasti tidak akan menolak bila menceritakan kenapa Hinata masuk RS hari ini.

"Apa?!" Khusina terlihat kaget.

"Aku berpikir dia bisa saja melakukannya lagi saat dia sendirian" Sasuke mencoba mengelabui pikiran Khusina.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia terlalu manis untuk mati bunuh diri" kata Khusina seraya menatap intens pada sosok Hinata.

"Apa hubungannya dia sangat manis dengan mati bunuh diri? Memang buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya" inner Sasuke sweetdrop. "Baiklah, basan. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yosh! Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua" kata Khusina dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke kembali sweetdrop. "Padahal tadi dia habis nangis bombastis, tapi sekarang malah semangat. Dobe, ibumu membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah padamu" batin Sasuke.

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat remang-remang terdengar suara seseorang berbicara melalui telepon.

"Kecelakaan itu, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" suara lembut itu terdengar menahan tangis.

"Dia seperti itu juga karena aku, kalau saja_" suara lembut itu memotong suara dari

seberangnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'kalau saja', ini memang sudah jalannya. Aku mohon, jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasan kau memutuskan aku"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya,_" suara berat itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu_" suara tiit dari seberang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Kau egois!" suara lembut itu terdengar geram menahan amarahnya.

Hinata POV

"Sepertinya dia putri dari klan Hyuuga. Karena matanya sangat mirip dengan Hiasi" suara lembut seorang wanita menyapu pendengaranku.

"Namanya Hinata"suara lembut itu kembali terdengar seperti suara kaasanku.

"Hinata, bangun" yah, aku yakin suara itu milik kaasan. Apa aku sudah mati? Apa kaa-san datang untuk menjemputku?

"Hinata~" aku mendengar suara baritone yang ku kenal beberapa hari ini.

"Hinata~" yah, aku yakin itu suara Kyuubi.

"Hinata~" aku tersentak kaget dan membuka paksa mataku yang masih ingin terpejam. Samar-samar aku melihat kepala dengan surai pirang. Mataku terbelak dan aku langsung terduduk begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depanku.

Hinata POV end

Normal POV

"Kyuubi!" laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depan Hinata terlihat kaget.

"Kyuubi?!" laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kyuu, kau kenapa terlihat berbeda, kau ter~lihat eummm~ sedikit tua" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyuubi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Laki-laki itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya, wajah tampannya terlihat kusut.

"Hwuahahahaa~" suara tawa seorang perempuan terdengar mengalihkan penghilihatan Hinata dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu ke wanita bersurai merah panjang yang tengah duduk didekat temtap tidur.

"Apa yang lucu, Khusi-chan?" laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mendeatglare wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Nona, manis. Aku ini bukan Kyuubi, dan lagi~ aku tidak terlihat tua-tua amat kok" kata laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dengan tampang cute dibuat-buatnya.

"Sudahlah, Minato-kun. Kamu memang sudah tua. Tidak usah memungkiri itu" Khusina kembali mengoda Minato.

"Oh, yah. Hinata. Laki-laki tua ini adalah suamiku" Khusina mendekati Hinata dan Minato suaminya.

Hinata memandang heran pada kedua orang didepannya.

Normal end.

Hinata POV

Awalnya aku tak percaya, aku yakin aku tak salah lihat. Dan aku sangat mengenali wajah dan rambut itu, dia sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi. Tapi kenapa dia malah bingung saat aku memanggilnya Kyuubi. Aku mencoba melihat kembali wajah itu. Mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya saja orang itu tidak memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya dan orang ini terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kyuu, kau kenapa terlihat berbeda, kau ter~lihat eummm~ sedikit tua" aku mengerutkan kening melihat Kyuubi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Orang itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nona, manis. Aku ini bukan Kyuubi, dan lagi~ aku tidak terlihat tua-tua amat kok" kata laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Sudahlah, Minato-kun. Kamu memang sudah tua. Tidak usah memungkiri itu" wanita berambut merah mengoda laki-laki yang ku dengar dia di panggil dengan nama Minato

"Oh, yah. Hinata. Laki-laki tua ini adalah suami basan" wanita itu mendekati ku dan Minato suaminya.

Jadi, dia bukan Kyuubi? Tapi kenapa mereka sangat mirip.

"Jadi, anda bukan Kyuubi?" tanyaku untuk lebih meyakinkan diriku.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi siapa?" Tanya Minato-jiisan, mereka terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkahku.

"Go,gomen. Minato-jiisan_" aku sangat merasa tak enak membuat mereka bingung dengan tingkahku yang menurut mereka sangat aneh.

"Panggil saja, Khusi-basan" sela wanita itu yang tahu aku kebingungan memanggilnya.

"Aku pikir Minato-jiisan adalah temanku, karena dia juga berambut pirang seperti Jiisan" terangku tak ingin membuat mereka semakin khawatir.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hinata, aku senang karena kamu sudah membuat istriku tertawa seperti tadi" kata Minato Jiisan membuatku menatap Khusi-basan yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang lama tak kulihat, tatapan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ibu. Senyuman yang menenangkan walau tersirat kesediahan didalamnya.

Mataku kembali terarah ke tempat tidur di belakang Khusi-baasan. Pemuda yang terbaring tka berdaya diatasnya. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku takut melihatnya. Seperti ada bayangan masalalu yang terus membayangiku.

TBC.

so, selanjutnya Review PLEASEEEE!

_.

**Sorry, ru bisa balas reviewnya minna –san…**

**Arigatou gozaimasu sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ku ini dan telah meninggalkan jejak berupa review.**

**Ayuzawa: yang mana? Yang jadi imajinasinya Hinata? Low itu mmg Naruto. Low itu gimana lelasinnya ah…. -_-'a**

**Di sini, Naruto benar-benar nyata. Dan hanya Hinata yang bisa melihat Naruto.**

**Low chap 5nya udah aku perbaiki….**

**Iya, Gaara kan udah meninggal saat kecelakaan itu.**

**Maap gak pandai menggambarkan situasi kecelakaan.**

**Kok, tahu kalo aku suka MotoGP?!**

**bib,,, sangkyuu...**


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 10

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Mataku kembali terarah ke tempat tidur di belakang Khusi-baasan. Pemuda yang terbaring tka berdaya diatasnya. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku takut melihatnya. Seperti ada bayangan masalalu yang terus membayangiku.

"Apa karena dia?" tanyaku takut-takut mengalihkan mataku dari sosok itu.

"Dia anak tunggal kami. Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sudah koma sejak dua minggu yang lalu" cerita Minato membuatku terpaku.

Dua minggu yang lalu? Dua minggu yang lalu, sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu padaku di dua minggu yang lalu, tapi apa? Aku sendiri tak ingat apa itu?

Aku terdiam, cukup lama aku larut dalam perasaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Seperti ada penggalan memori yang hilang dan kembali.

"Hinata, siapa Kyuubi itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" pertanyaan Minato-jiisan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"He eh?" Tanyaku, atau lebih tepatnya aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa dia yang menyebabkanmu ingin bunuh diri?" tambah Khusi-baasan.

"He eh?" aku makin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Hidupmu sangat berarti bagi orang lain, bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar yang baik untuk semua masalah, Hinata-chan" aduh! Khusi-baasan, siapa yang ingin bunuh diri sih! Ini pasti perbuatan Sasuke, kenapa mereka begitu membesar-besarkan masalah kemarin! Dan mana mungkin aku jadian sama hasil imajinasiku sendiri!

"Aku hanya keracunan reman, kok baasan, jiisan" aku semakin memelas membayangkan mereka kaget mendengar kenapa aku bisa keracunan.

"Apa? Kamu keracunan ramen?" bibi Khusina terlihat syok, tuh kan apa aku bilang. "Kok bisa, padahal itu makanan favoritnya Naruto!" bibi Khusi terlhat sangat antuasias.

"Aku makan 5 mangkuk ramen jumbo, baasan" aku pasrah mendengar rentetan kekagetan mereka.

"Apa?! Hanya 5 magkuk ramen jumbo?!" bibi Khusi terlihat tak percaya. Apa? Hanya? Khusina baasan bilang itu hanya?! Sementara paman Minato hanya senyum-senyum melihat kami yang saling berbalas kaget-kagetan.

"Baasan, 5 mangkuk jumbo itu bukan sedikit" aku tidak terima diremehkan setelah menghabiskan 5 magkuk ramen jumbo.

"Hahahaa~, bagi Naruto itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku sudah sering kali pulang dari ramen ichiraku dengan dompet kosong" kini giliran paman Minato yang bercerita. Mereka begitu menikmati kisah-kisah yang berkaitan dengan anak mereka.

Ku lihat bibi Khusi membalikan badannya menghadap anaknya. "Naru-chan, kamu tahu ada seorang gadis yang hampir memecahkan rekormu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bangun nanti? Akan kaasan ajak dia untuk berlomba makan ramen denganmu. Kau harus tetap mempertahankan rekormu itu" bibi Khusi mulai teisak, paman Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Naru-chan pasti akan bangun. Kita harus percaya itu" aku terpaku manyaksikan semuanya. Tak terasa mataku mulai berkaca, ku palingkan wajahku dari keluarga kecil itu ke pintu keluar yang sebagian besarnya ditutupi kaca.

Mataku tertahan pada sosok yang sama ku lihat semalam berdiri di depan pintu, wajanya tak jelas terlihat. Sosok itu melihat kedalam ruangan, aku berdiri mendekatinya. Namun dia segera menyadarinya dan kemudian dia berbalik pergi.

Aku penasaran kenapa dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu dan kenapa dia tak masuk saja. Bibi dan paman sanagt baik, mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan mengusir orang yang ingin menjenguk anak mereka. Aku akan bertanya padanya kenapa, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tanpa pamit pada paman dan bibi aku segera berlari keluar dan mengejarnya, kami hanya terpisah dua blok, aku masih bisa melihat bayangannya sebelum dia berbelok ke lorong yang akan membawanya keluar dari RS.

Tahu akan kehilangan jejaknya, aku mempercepat laju lariku ketika melihat dia menghilang dibalik lorong, laju lariku makin cepat saat aku berbelok dan tiba-tiba. BRUK! Tubuhku jatuh terduduk, seprtinya aku baru menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" aku kaget melihat Neji-niisan menunduk didepanku.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata?" aku menoreh pada suara yang lain.

"Neji nii-san, Tenten nee-san?" tanyaku begitu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Anda mau kemana, Hinata-sama?" pertanyaan Neji nii-san mengingatkanku akan orang tadi, aku segera melihat ke gerbang keluar RS. Disana terlihat sangat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk.

"Aku kehilangan dia" bisikku pelan. "Ah, aku lapar. Aku ingin mencari makan, apa Neji nii-san membawa makanan untukku?" wah, hebat sekarang aku. Sudah pandai berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruangan anda, Hinata-sama" ajak Neji seraya menarikku menuju ruang aku di rawat.

Hinata POV end.

Normal POV

Dari balik gerbang, sosok yang Hinata kejar tadi tengah menintip mereka hingga mereka menghilang didalam rumah sakit.

Di ruang tempat Hinata di rawat.

"Kata Sasuke semalam kamu berjalan sendirian di luar. Apa itu benar, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Hm, semalam aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku, saat keluar aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Aku terus mencari asal suara itu sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke , kemudian Sasuke membawaku ke tempat Naruto" terang Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah melihat dia?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada khawatir. Hinata tertunduk, tangannya meramas selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Sasuke sudah menceritakannya pada kami" tanbah Neji.

"Maaf, aku selalu membuat kalian repot" suara Hinata terdengar lirih.

"HINATA~!" suara pintu dibuka tanpa diketuk di tambah suara cempreng dari seorang gadis pirang berkuncir membuat perempatan hinggap di dahi Neji.

"Kenapa gadis-gadis di zaman ini tak bisa bersikap normal seperti biasanya!" inner Neji.

"Eh, ada Neji senpai dan Tenten senpai" gadis pirang alias Ino itu menyengir melihat reaksi Neji.

"A, ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Rupanya kamu sudah bertemu dengan bibi khusi dan paman Minato, yah?" Tanya Ino sambil mendekati Hinata tanpa peduli dengan tatapan mematikan dari Neji.

"I, iya. Ino-chan, aku sudah bertemu mereka" jawab Hinata.

"Bibi dan Paman Namikaze memintaku membawa mu pada mereka" Neji menatap tajam pada Ino. Tenten tahu maksud tatapan Neji.

"Biarkan saja mereka, mungkin dengan begitu trauma Hinata bisa berkurang" bisik Tenten pelan di kuping Neji.

"Hn, baiklah"

"Bagaimana Hinata, kamu mau khan. Disana ada Sakura-chan juga loh" tambah Ino.

"Pergilah, Hinata. Tak baik mengabaikan undangan orang" Tenten tersenyum bahagia melihat Neji yang mulai mengerti.

"Ba, baiklah" akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Ino.

Berteman Ino, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang VIP tempat bibi dan paman Namikaze berada.

"Memang ada hubungan apa Ino-chan dengan Bibi Khusi dan paman Minato?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mereka itu paman dan bibiku, aku dan Naruto adalah sepupu"

"Oh, aku kira Ino-chan itu pacarnya Naruto" Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Lorong yang menuju ruang VIP sudah terlihat, seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu di salah satu ruang VIP yang mereka tuju menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Ino-chan, ada orang disana!" Hinata menunjuk orang tadi. Ino melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Hinata!" Ino tak melihat siapapun di lorong ruang VIP.

"Itu, yang berdiri di depan ruangan Naruto" Hinata semakin mendesak Ino untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok yang sedari tadi melihat kedalam ruangan Naruto

"Hinata! Mataku masih normal, dan aku masih melihat dengan jelas. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana" Ino mencoba meyakinkan Hinata dengan penglihatannya.

"Ta_" Ino memotong kata-kata Hinata.

"Kau lucu, Hinata-chan. Jelas-jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa disana" kata Ino begitu mereka hampir mendekati di ruang VIP. Hinata jelas-jelas melihat sosok itu melihat mereka, dan lagi bayangan tiang menjadi penghalang penglihatan Hinata untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Itu di_" Hinata terkejut saat dia tak lagi mendapati sosok itu. "Siapa dia?" batin Hinata yang mulai merasa curiga dengan sosok itu.

Hinata langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Khusina dan senyuman hangat Sakura yang menghentikan acara membaca bukunya.

Khusina mengajak Hinata duduk didekatnya dan mulai mengajaknya dan Ino bercerita, sementara Sakura hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali pingsan berada di ruangan yang menurutnya adalah neraka ini. Dia tak sanggup melihat kondisi Naruto, melihat Naruto membuat dia teringat kembali akan sesuatu yang dia lupakan, keringat dingin membasi wajahnya, wajahnya pun terlihat memucat, tatapannya tak tenang karena posisinya saat ini menatap langsung Naruto yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang repot lagi karenanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha bertahan, bertaha bersikap normal seperti biasanya seolah dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari ada yang tak beres dengannya, setiap kali mereka mendapati Hinata melihat Naruto, tangannya selalu diremas hingga memerah. Tapi, entah Khusina menyadarinya atau tidak, dia begitu asyik becerita dengan Hinata yang bak mayat hidup.

Ino menatap cemas pada Sakura, mereka berkomunikasi melalui tatapan.

"Sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku" telinga Sakura menegang begitu mendengar cerita Khusina tentang pacar Naruto.

"Dia selalu bilang, dia sedang naksir seorang gadis. Suatu saat nanti dia akan memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku" lanjut Khusina. Sakura mulai terganggu konsentrasi bacaannya.

"Apa dia pernah menyebutkan nama gadis itu, bi?" akhirnya Sakura ikut bergabung.

"Tidak, tapi dia pernah bilang aku juga mengenalinya" jawab Khusina tersnyum nakal pada Ino Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ap-apa maksud bibi?" Ino terggap melihat senyum bibinya.

"Sejauh ini, hanya kalian berdua yang aku kenal sebagai teman Naruto dan hanya kalian berdua yang selalu datang menjenguknya" selidik Khusina membuat Ino dan Sakura menelan ludah mereka.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi berlebihan dari kedua temannya.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan bi, mungkin yang Naruto maksud adalah Shion atau bisa jadi dia adalah Amaru" elak Sakura.

"Shion? Amaru? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka pacar-pacar Naruto? Wah, ternyata anakku keren juga hingga banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Hehehe" Sakura dan Ino sweetdrop bareng mendengar kenarsisan Khusina.

Setelah mendengar ocehan mereka tentang Naruto, Hinata semakin penasaran dengan Naruto. Seperti apa dia, apa dia orang yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti Gaara? Atau dia orang yang ceria seperti Kyuubi? Naruto, seperti apa dirimu?

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 11

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi berlebihan dari kedua temannya.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan bi, mungkin yang Naruto maksud adalah Shion atau bisa jadi dia adalah Amaru" elak Sakura.

"Shion? Amaru? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka pacar-pacar Naruto? Wah, ternyata anakku keren juga hingga banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Hehehe" Sakura dan Ino sweetdrop bareng mendengar kenarsisan Khusina.

Setelah mendengar ocehan mereka tentang Naruto, Hinata semakin penasaran dengan Naruto. Seperti apa dia, apa dia orang yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti Gaara? Atau dia orang yang ceria seperti Kyuubi? Naruto, seperti apa dirimu? "Yah, seprti itulah, bi" sela Ino.

"Hn, tapi_" Khusina mulai memasang mode berpikir, membuat Ino dan Sakura siap untuk lari. Namun segera ditahan oleh Khusina.

"Kata Naruto, aku mengenali gadis itu. Tidak mungkin dong Hinata, karena aku bertemu dengannya semalam. Pasti salah satu di antara kalian" Sakura dan Ino saling pandang.

"Ah, bibi. Ucapan Naruto di percaya" sebuah suara mengagetkan ke empat kaum hawa dalam ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-chan?!"

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"….."

"Hn, aku datang. Bibi bisa pulang istirahat" kata Sasuke menjawab setiap panggilan mereka. "Kau juga disini Hinata?" lanjut Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata yang sudah memucat.

"I, iya. Sasuke-san" balas Hinata seraya menunduk, dia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang memiliki aura gelap.

"Kau kembalilah istirahat, kau terlihat kurang sehat" Sakura dan Ino terlihat tak menyukai perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya untuk Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang, Sasuke-chan menyukai Hinata-chan" bisik Khusina pada kedua gadis didekatnya yang intens melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino menatap-ini tidak lucu- tak percaya pada Khusina yang tersenyum senang karena merasa tebakannya benar.

"Ba, baiklah. Bi, bibi Khusi aku pamit ke ruanganku. Aku ingin istirahat" kata Hinata terbata-bata karena aura kehadiran Sasuke seraya berdiri dan memberi salam kemudian membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Biar ku antar sampai di ruanganmu" tawar Sasuke.

"A_"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Hinata" sela Sakura sebelum Hinata menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke seraya duduk di tempat Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata" ajak Sakura.

Setelah suara pintu ditutup terdengar, ruangan VIP itu mulai diserang ketegangan.

"Sasuke-chan, trima kasih sudah datang. Kalau begitu baasan pulang duluan" kata Khusina dan bersiap-siap. Dia mengecup kening anaknya sebelum keluar.

"Baasan, tunggu. Biar aku antar sampai di depan" tawar Ino.

"Yah, baiklah. Sasuke-chan, baasan titip jagoan Baasan yah" seulas senyum yang Khusina berikan membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu di hatinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya mengigit bibirnya.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke, Khusina dan Ino pun beranjak keluar.

"Apa kamu merasa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino-chan?" Khusina membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Maksud, baasan?"

"Apa mereka berdua punya hubungan khusus?" Tanya Khusina lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru tahu kalau Sakura kenal Sasuke nii baru dua minggu ini" jelas Ino, dia memang sudah cukup lama curiga dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, hari ini kecurigaannya semakin bertambah dengan sikap Sakura yang terlihat cemburu saat Sasuke terlihat perhatian pada Hinata.

"Baasan, itu kan urusan mereka. Tak baik kita ikut campur" lanjut Ino yang sebenarnya tak ingin membahas masalah ini.

"Yah, sudah. Sebaiknya kamu kembali saja, mungkin Sakura sudah kembali" kata Khusina.

"Baiklah, baasan"

Di ruangan Naruto

Setibanya Ino di ruangan Naruto dia melihat Sakura tengah membaca bukunya sedangkan Sasuke tertidur di samping ranjang. Kedatangan Ino membuat kegiatan mereka sedikit terganggu.

"Ah, gomen. Aku mengusik waktu kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino" balas Sakura seraya menutup bukunya, matanya terlihat memerah. Apa dia terlalu lama membaca bukunya?

Ino berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menggenggan tangan Naruto. "Telapak tangan kanannya masih belum bisa dibuka. Dia seperti sedang menggengam sesuatu, kira-kira apa yang di genggamnya?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat tangan kanan Naruto.

"Sudah dua minggu ini, kami berusaha membukanya tapi tetap saja tak bisa" lanjut Ino. "Sasuke niisan, apa kau tahu penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto?" kali ini Sasuke menatap langsung mata Ino mencari maksud pertanyaannya, sedangkan Sakura yang telah kembali kedunia membacanya kembali menatap dingin pada mereka.

"Saat itu kami dalam misi, kecelakaan ini masih kami selidiki" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan gadis yang diceritakan baasan?" Sasuke mulai muak dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Apa kau tengah mengintrogasi aku?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Tidak, aku pikir Sasuke nii pasti tahu sesuatu" jawab Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terlihat membaca di halaman yang sama sebelum dia mengantar Hinata keruangannya.

Normal end.

Hinata POV

Haaahhhh~ seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, kepalaku pun terasa sedikit pening. Mungkin dengan sedikit berbaring bisa membuat kepalaku sedikit baikan. Langit-langit ruang aku dirawat terasa kabur, suasana dalam kamar ini pun begitu sunyi. Ku posisikan tubuhku tidur menyamping memandang sepasang sofa dan meja yang dihiasi seikat bunga matahari tiruan sekedar penghias kamar ini.

Kak Neji dan Tenten pasti sudah kembali karena mereka juga punya kesibukan masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri dikamar yang sunyi ini, aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba kembali ke kamar Naruto, kondisinya terbayang jelas di pelupuk mataku. Bau amis perlahan tercium, suara isak tangis terdengar samar-samar. Mataku tertahan pada sosok yang ku ketahui adalah Naruto, apakah rambut Naruto berwarna merah? Sepasang mata Jade perlahan-lahan terlihat dari balik kelopak mata yang menghitam.

Aku terbelak melihat sosok itu. TIDAK! Itu bukan Gaara! Rasa takut merayap menggerogoti keberanian yang sengaja aku pupuk.

"Hinata~" jelas terdengar di telingaku namaku disebutnya. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar nyata.

"Hinata~" suaranyapun terdengar parau, sungguh aku tak berani membuka mataku. Aku takut saat ku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah sosok Gaara yang berlumuran darah.

"Hinata-chan! Bangun!" aku tersentak bangun dan duduk. Napasku memburu, tubuhku bergetar, rasa takutku semakin bertambah, aku bermimpi yang sama lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" kesadaranku masih belum kembali sepenuhnya, aku masih belum menyadari ada orang lain di dalam ruangan ini.

"Hinata~ chan!" suara pekikan seketika mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku yang masih berleha-leha. Aku melihat pemilik suara tadi. Mataku terbelak.

"Kyuubi!" masih dengan rasa takut yang terus membayangi ku, aku sedikit merasa tenang melihatnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"A, aku. Aku takut, aku takut_" sungguh aku tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa dengan tubuhku yang masih bergetar.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Jangan takut, ada aku disini bersamamu, aku akan selalu menjagamu" aku seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari seseorang. Kata-kata yang selau membuatku , kata-kata yang biasa Gaara katakan tiap kali aku merasa takut.

"Kyuu_" panggilku. Kyuubi pun duduk di dekat kakiku. "Kemana saja kamu salama ini?"

"Hehe_. Kemarin aku selalu bersama Hinata-chan, kok" katanya sambil tersenyum ceria. Melihat senyumnya memberikan aku sedikit kekuatan.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tak melihatmu?"

"Oh, itu. Aku juga kurang tahu kenapa?" dia terlihat lucu dengan mode berpikirnya. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sekarang, karena saat ini dia sudah ada bersamaku.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku teringat akan Gaara" ceritaku padanya.

"Pemuda yang di ruang VIP itu?" jangan kaget bagaimana dia tahu, karena dia adalah hasil imajinasiku wajarkan jika dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, melihatnya seolah aku melihat Gaara. Membuat ku merasa sangat kehilangan saat melihat dia. Kyuu, apa kau juga akan menghilang suatu saat nanti?" entah mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu dan mengapa aku pun bertanya padanya seperti itu?

"Itu semua tergantung padamu, Hinata. Jika kau membutuhkan aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jika kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi, mungkin aku bisa menghilang selamanya"

Aku terdiam mendengar panjelasannya. Saat ini aku memang sangat membutuhkannya untuk menyemangati ku, saat ini hanya dia yang sangat dekat denganku dan dia sangat memahami kondisiku.

"Kyuu, apa bisa yah, aku memelukmu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku memikirkan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Tentu saja. Hinata-chan" katanya seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya, senyum lima jarinya seraya membentangkan tangannya. "Aku sudah siap memelukumu, Hinata-chan" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda. "Sini peluk tou-chan" tambahnya lagi, senyum lima jarinya berubah menjadi senyuman nakal.

Hal itu berhasil membuatku tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang mesum. "Arigatou, Kyuubi-kun. Kyuubi-kun sudah membuatku merasa tenang" kataku seraya tersenyum bahagia padanya.

"Terimaksih juga, Hinata-chan" balasnya seraya menurunkan rentangan tangannya karena gagal memeluku tanpa berhenti tersenyum nakal, meski senyumnya terlihat nakal namun mampu mengobati rasa takutku.

"Terimaksih untuk apa, Kyuubi-kun?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Terimakasih karena kembali tersenyum. Karena aku suka melihat senyum Hinata-chan"

Aku merasa atmosfir didalam ruangan ini meningkat membuat wajaku memanas.

"Kyaaa~, Hinata-chan! Wajah mu kembali memerah! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!" Kyuubi terlihat cemas saat ku rasakan wajahku memerah. Dia segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Dasar Kyuubi bodoh! Apa yang kamu lakukan!

"Aku ingin mengecek suhu tubuh, Hinata-chan"

"Me, memangnya Kyuubi-kun bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku?" skak mat! Kyuubi menahan tubuhnya, dan terseyum polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe~ Aku lupa, aku ini kan tak bisa merasakan apa-apa" katanya dengan tampang watados.

Aku menarik napas lega, hampir saja jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Yah, namanya adalah Kyuubi. Teman khayalanku, mencoba membayangkan wajah Gaara eh, malah dia wajahnya yang terbayang dan tiba-tiba muncul dan merubah hari-hariku yang dirundung duka kembali berseri dan memberi warna dalam emosiku.

Namanya Kyuubi, nama yang ku beri karena sosoknya yang misterius. Namanya Kyuubi, tentu saja, karena tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya membuat dia mirip rubah berekor Sembilan dalam legenda itu.

Namanya Kyuubi, dengan nama itu aku berharap ada keajaiban dalam kisah kami. Kisah yang mungkin bisa aku ceritakan pada anak cucuku.

Namanya Kyuubi, bersama nama itu ada terselip do'a dan harapan.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 12

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Normal POV

"Ino, aku akan kembali ke markas. Biar sekalian ku antar pulang" tawar Sasuke membuat Ino sedikit terbelak mendengarnya. Dari matanya ada terbesit pertanyaan-kenapa aku?-

"Kau terlihat pucat dan kurang istirahat" lanjut Sasuke seolah tahu maksud tatapan Ino.

Sakura terdiam, dia menunduk. Perasaannya tak enak dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dia harapkan akan terjadi.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menemani Naru nii-chan?" Tanya Ino.

"Sakura akan menemani Naruto, hingga Khusina baasan datang" seketika Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak terima sedangkan Ino tak terimadengan keputusan Sasuke yang menurutnya sepihak.

"Tapi, kenapa Sakura? Aku masih bisa bertahan sampai Khusi baasan datang" protes Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Biarkan aku menemani Naruto malam ini, kau pulang dan istirahatlah" Sakura tersenyum tenang pada Ino yang sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menemani Naruto. Dalam hati Sakura ingin sekali menjambak rambut raven pemuda itu.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu dengan keputusan Sakura.

"Iya, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan menjaga nii-sanmu dengan baik, kok"

"Aku tak mencemaskan baka nii-sanku" sela Ino.

"Sasuke-san saja percaya padaku untuk menjaga Naruto, kenapa kamu tidak?" pertanyaan Sakura sedikit memberi kerutan di dahi Ino, dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya, kita pergi sekarang, Ino" kata-kata Sasuke menarik Ino kembali dari alam pikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku titip Naru-chan padamu. Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu, jidat" Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar candaan Ino.

"Iya, Ino. Aku akan jaga nii-sanmu baik-baik" balas Sakura, matanya tertahan pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ino. Matanya tersirat kesedihan, Sasuke yang melihat tatapan sedih Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan membukanya.

Normal end

Ino POV

Ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa mata Sakura begitu sedih ketika melihat sasuke? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka. Benarkah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Tapi kenapa Sakura tak bercerita padaku? Apa ada hubungannyaNaru niisan dengan permintaan Sasuke pada Sakura?

Sikap dinginnya Sasuke dan tatapan sedih Sakura membuatku semakin penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Aku sendiri yang merasa pusing memikirkan kemesterian hubungan mereka, aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sakura, aku harus mendapatkan kejelasan tentang keganjilan diantara mereka. Ku lihat kembali Punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, bayangannya pun makin mengecil. Hingga dia menghilang dari koridor rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Ino? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" busyet! Aku terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan mengajukan pertanyaan seolah dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"A, a_, ano. Kenapa Sasuke nii-san mengagetkan aku seperti itu!" elakku menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu di mobil" balasnya tetap memasang wajah stoic.

"Gomen, Sasuke nii-san. Aku memikirkan keadaan Naru nii-chan" jawabku asal.

Sasuke malah terdiam, aku sulit menggambarkan tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajahnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini?

Ino POV end

Normal POV

Langit malam mulai terlihat gelap membuat hari diselimuti kegelapan, suara keramaian pun meredup manambah kesunyian di dalam rumah sakit. Kesunyian telah memenuhi seisi rumah sakit membuat kesan seram memenuhi tiap sudut ruang rumah sakit.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, para penghuni rumah sakit lebih memilih istirahat dan melanjutkan mimpi mereka dari pada menyaksikan kesunyian rumah sakit yang bisa membuat bulu roma bergidik.

Sunyi, tenang, dan dingin itulah sekilas gambaran kasar suasana malam di rumah sakit, hampir semua suasana ruangan sperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu ruang VIP, di dalam ruangan itu lampu masih menyala terang memperlihatkan seorang gadis indigo yang tengah berjuang menahan tawa, rona merah diwajahnya terlihat jelas. Sementara di depannya seorang pemuda blonde tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas, tangannya menahan perutnya yang bergetar karena tawanya.

"Kau kena, Hinata-chan" kata pemuda berambut mirip durian itu diantara gelak tawanya.

"Ha, habisnya Kyu-Kyuubi-kun curang" sambung gadis indigo itu dengan memainkan kedua telinjuknya sebagai tanda kalau saat ini dia tengah grogi.

"Inikan pertanyaan tebakan, Hinata-chan" lanjut Kyuubi yang masih nyengir lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Le, lebih tepatnya itu pertanyaan jebakan"

"Iya, gomen ne Hinata-chan. Aku sudah bilang Hinata-chan monyet, ini kan hanya permainan. Jangan di ambil hati, yach Hinata-chan" kata Kyuubi yang merasa tak enak karena pertanyaan jebakannya membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Kyuubi-kun" balas Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut memberikan secercah kebahagian dimatanya.

Mereka kembali saling berbagi senyum, saling berbagi tatapan, dan saling mendekatkan diri, saling mengisi kekosongan mereka. Hingga perasaan dingin menyerang telapak tangan Hinata membuat dia terlonjak kaget, tangan Kyuubi mencoba memegang tangan Hinata namun tak bisa, tangan Kyuubi menembus tangan Hinata.

"K-Kyuubi-kun?!" Hinata terlihat kaget melihat Kyuubi tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya. Wajah Kyuubi berubah sedih.

"Seandainya aku nyata, aku ingin sekali memegang tanganmu, merasakan hangatnya sentuhanmu" kata Kyuubi kemudian sambil nyengir lebar menyembunyikan apa yang saat ini dia pikirkan dan mungkin juga yang saat ini dia rasakan.

Normal end.

Hinat POV

Aku kaget saat tanganku tiba-tiba terasa dingin seperti menggenggam bongkahan es, ku lihat tangan transparan Kyuubi mencoba menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya menembus tanganku setiap kali dia mencoba menyentuhnya. Sekilas, namun aku yakin tadi sinar mata safirnya meredup seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Bagiku kau nyata, Kyuubi-kun" aku merasa terpukul mendengar kata-katanya, bagiku dia nyata. Aku tak mengganggap dirinya imajinasiku, aku sudah mengganggap dirinya lebih dari itu.

"Nyata, tapi aku tak bisa menyentuh Hinata-chan setiap kali sedih, nyata tapi aku tak bisa memeluk setiap kali Hinata-chan ketakutan, nyata tapi aku tak bisa melindungimu dari apapun, nya_"

"Cukup, Kyuubi-kun. Bagiku, bisa melihat senyummu itu sudah lebih dari semuanya. Kyuubi-kun bisa menghiburku dengan selalu tersenyum, Kyuubi-kun bisa menenangkan aku dengan tawa ceriamu, kau selalu melindungiku Kyuubi-kun" kataku memotong sederetan kata-kata putus asa dari Kyuubi yang menurutku itu tak benar.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Kyuubi pelan.

"Iya,_"

"Kamu membuatku sulit untuk meninggalkanmu" kata Kyuubi dengan mimik serius, aku merasa deg-degan melihat reaksinya yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa" balasnya dan dia memilih mengamati ubin bercorak riakan air.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ada saatnya aku ada dan ada saatnya aku tidak ada, aku ingin membuat saat-saat bersama mu menyenangkan" aku paham maksud kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-kun. Aku senang dan aku bahagia karena kehadiranmu aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Kau juga merasakannya, iya kan Kyuubi-kun?" kataku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Iya, aku juga merasa nyaman dan tenang bersama Hinata-chan" lanjutnya kembali memperlihat senyuman mataharinya, aku lega melihatnya.

"Pagi ini, aku sudah bisa kembali ke apertemen. Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama yah?" perasaanku mulai tak enak melihat seringainya dan aku bersumpah akan menjaga kata-kataku bila berbicara dengan mahluk imajinasiku yang agak mesum ini.

"Hahahah~, kau kenapa pucat seperti itu, Hinata-chan?" sial, dia malah tertawa.

"Apa maksud seringai mu tadi, Kyuubi-kun?"

"Hehe~, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Hinata-chan" jawabnya dengan tampang serius+mesum.

Haaaahhh! Yang aku tahu selama aku hidup aku selalu menjaga pikiran ku dari hal-hal yang berbaur mesum, tapi kenapa hasil imajinasiku ini malah selalu memikirkan hal-hal mesum! Apakah pikiranku sudah tidak normal lagi?!

Oh, kami-sama. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Neji nii-san, Hanabi maafkanlah aku yang telah mengecewakan kalian sebagai heiress klan Hyuuga.

"Hahaha~, lihat wajah mu sangat lucu, Hinata-chan"

Aku hanya bisa cemberut melihatnya menertawakanku, tak apalah asal dia bisa kembali tertawa seperti ini lebih baik.

Hinata POV end

Malam pun tetap berlalu menyisikan hawa dingin, suara tawa yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Hinata masih mengalun ceria memenuhi kamarnya hingga menghantarkan dia ke alam tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan" bisik Kyuubi saat dia melihat Hinata telah terlelap. Seiring senyum mataharinya memudar, sosoknyapun ikut memudar menyisakan kesunyian kedalam kamar Hinata.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 13

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Malam pun tetap berlalu menyisikan hawa dingin, suara tawa yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Hinata masih mengalun ceria memenuhi kamarnya hingga menghantarkan dia ke alam tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan," bisik Kyuubi saat dia melihat Hinata telah terlelap. Seiring senyum mataharinya memudar, sosoknyapun ikut memudar menyisakan kesunyian kedalam kamar Hinata.

Di ruangan Naruto

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Karena aku kau ikut menderita. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak setelah apa yang terjadi," kata seseorang dari balik pintu kaca di ruangan Naruto, wajahnya tertutup bayangan tiang dan dinding hingga sulit untuk menebak siapa sosok itu.

Hinata POV

Suara cicit burung meramaikan pagiku meyayikan lagu kehidupan mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang saat ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuubi. Dia terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Ada apa dengan mu?" tanyaku pada Kyuubi, dia hanya membalasku dengan helaan napas panjag dan berat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama," aku tersentak dan memandang heran pada Neji.

"Ah, iya. Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri," aku berusaha nyambug dengan Neji meski ku tahu pertanyaan ku tadi bukan untuk dia. Aku kembali melihat Kyuubi, dia membalas tatapanku dengan mengangkat bahuya,

"Ayo, Hinata-sama. Aku antar ke apertemen," kata Neji.

Sebelum aku berdiri seseorang yang aku kenal datang dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati kami.

"Khusina baa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Neji begitu Khusina mendekat.

"Neji, Hinata. Naruto, dia—."

Naruto? Ada apa denganya?

"Naruto kenapa, baa-san?" aku tak tak bisa mengeluarkan sepata kata pun, ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan didadaku. Sesuatu itu terasa sangat menakutkan dan menyakitkan. Ku lihat Neji sangat panic, Khusina baa-san mulai menangis.

"Naruto kembali kritis—!" suara tangis Khusina baa-san pecah.

Aku tersentak mundur, bayangan Gaara kembali memenuhi ingatanku, aku takut.

"Kenapa kau takut, Hinata?" suara Kyuubi terdengar menyeramkan di telingaku.

"Aku, aku takut melihat Gaara. Aku takut Gaara tak kembali, aku takut—," bisikku diantara syokku.

Kyuubi terdiam medengar jawabaku, wajah tak bersemangatnya terlihat sendu.

"Hinata-sama, kau mau ikut?"

"A-aku, aku ikut," aku berjalan menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkah Neji dan Khusina baa-san.

Langkah kakiku perlahan berhenti saat kami mendekati ruangan Naruto. Dari dalam ruangan aku mendengar suara Sakura memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, Khusina baa-san pun segera masuk di ikuti Neji. Aku berhenti tepat didepan pintu, melalui kaca yang membatasi antara aku dan ruangan Naruto.

Kulihat tubuh Naruto berulang kali di setrum, namun tak ada reaksi dariya. Mataku mulai berkaca melihat kondisi Naruto, pikiranku mulai membawaku ke dunia ilusiku memperlihatkan kondisi Gaara seperti saat ini, saat dimana Gaara merenggang nyawa meniggalkanku, meniggalkan lubang yang besar dihatiku, menyisahkan rasa sakit didadaku, meniggalkan kepedihan dalam kenangaku.

Sakura terlihat sangat terpukul melihat konidisi Naruto, dia terlihat ketakutan.

Khusina berusaha tegar dan berdo'a dalam diamnya.

Neji sibuk mengotak-atik hpnya menghubungi teman-temanya.

"Sepertinya dia tak punya harapan," suara Kyuubi terdengar pelan namun masih bisa ku dengar.

"Tidak! Dia harus bertahan. Aku tak akan memaafkannya jika dia meninggalkan Khusina baa-san, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan dan teman-temannya," entah apa dan kenapa dalam pikiran dan hatiku berharap Naruto baik-baik saja, aku tak ingin dia mati.

Kyuubi kaget medengar perkataanku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena banyak yang mencintainya."

Kyuubi terdiam cukup lama, aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Apa salah satu diantaranya adalah kamu, Hinata-chan?" pertanyaa Kyuubi menyadarkan aku akan sesuatu, 'mungkin aku termasuk salah satu diantranya'.

Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyum dan dia pun membalas senyumanku dengan cengiran khasnya. "Trimakasih, Hinata-chan," aku memiringkan kepalaku mendengar Kyuubi berterima kasih.

Aku yang salah lihat atau memang Kyuubi telah kembali ceria?

Hinata POV end

Suara derap langkah terdengar bergema memenuhi lorong rumah sakit, suara derap langkah itu berhenti saat tiba di ruangan Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa tak masuk?" seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik menyapa Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Hinata?" sela seorang pemuda yang tersenyum paksa.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, kalian tinggal masuk dan melihatnya sendiri."

"He! Shikamaru, aku belum siap melihatnya!" protes pemuda bertato segitiga aka Kiba.

"…."

"Apa kau takut Kiba-san?!" ejek Sai, si pemuda dengan senyum paksanya.

"Si-sia-siapa bilang aku takut!"

Hinata dan Kyuubi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat Naruto.

"Kau benar Hinata, dia harus bertahan demi teman-temannya," bisik Kyuubi pada dirinya sediri dan kembali tersenyum lebar melihat keempat sahabat Naruto, senyumnya terhenti dan pandanganya berubah terharu melihat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, aku harus pergi," Kyuubi tahu, Hinata tak medengar suaranya.

Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru masih terlibat perdebatan tak berbobot mereka dan menyeret Hinata kedalamnya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai," suara yang baru pertama kali terdengar menghetikan perdebatan mereka dan memandang intens pada pemuda irit kata-kata itu.

"Ada apa Shino?" Tanya Kiba. Shino menunjuk ruangna Naruto. Semua mata mengikuti arah tangan Shino. Seketika mereka berlari memasuki ruangan Naruto tinggal Hinata seorang.

"Syukurlah, dia selamat. Kyuu—," kata Hinata terhenti saat dia tak menemuka Kyuubi disampingnya.

"Kyuubi-kun!" tak ada jawaban dari orang yang di panggil.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Hinata kaget medengar suara dari sampingya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," degan patah-patah Hinata menoreh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau masih belum menerima kematian Gaara?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata mengerutkan kenignya.

"Ap-apa maksud Sasuke-san, kematian Gaara?"

"Yah, ini adalah Kenyataan yang harus kau terima. Gaara meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia sudah tidak ada. Dan dia adalah Naruto bukan Gaara," kata Sasuke penuh tekanan.

Hinata tertuduk dia menggigit bibirya hingga berdarah. "Maafka aku, sudah membuat kalia repot. Tapi bagiku, Gaara masih hidup."

"Hinata, kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau harus merelakan Gaara pergi—," kata-kata Sasuke tertahan membiarkan Hinata mencerna setiap kata-katanya. "Aku akan membantumu melupakan Gaara," seketika Hinata mengangkat wajahya dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta misteri.

"A-aku—. Aku tak ingin melupakan Gaara!" teriak Hinata seraya berlari meniggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku, dia sudah tahu pasti reaksi Hinata.

Dari balik pintu ruagan Naruto tangan Sakura tertahan pada ganggang pintu, tadinya dia berniat keluar namun tertahan karena percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ino berjalan teregesa-gesa menuju ruanga tempat Naruo di rawat. Dia melihat Hinata berlari kearahya.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Ino saat Hinata mendekat.

"A-a-ano— Ino-chan. Aku, aku tak ingin melupakan Gaara-kun!" teriak Hinata diantara derai air matanya.

Ino kaget mendengarnya, siapa yang tega melakukan itu padanya!

"Tenang Hinata tak ada orang yang meminta mu untuk melupakan Gaara," bujuk Ino.

"Ino-chan, aku-aku—huweeee," tangis Hinata meledak begitu mengingat kata-kata Sasuke yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Hinata?" tanya Ino seraya membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Saat mereka tiba di atap gedung rumah sakit langkah mereka tertahan begitu melihat dua sosok yang mereka kenal tengah bertengkar di atap gedang. Ino serasa ingin meledak melihat mereka, sementara Hinata membekap bibirnya, mata mereka sama terbelak begitu melihat sosok laki-laki memeluk lawanya. Entah karena tak tahan atau karena muak Ino menarik paksa Hinata keluar dari atap rumah sakit.

"Ino-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata saat mereka tiba di katin dan mulai tenang.

"Akupun sendiri tidak tahu Hinata-chan," jawab Ino bingung.

Kejadian di atap rumah sakit membuat mereka melupakan masalah Hinata , mereka larut memikirkan kejadian di atap dalam benak masing-masing.

Suara dering hp membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Ino segera membuka pesan yang masuk dan membacanya kemudia membalsnya.

"Sakura akan segera datang kesini," kata Ino membuat Hinata semakin menunduk, mereka kembali dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Eh, ada Hinata-Chan juga," suara Sakura begitu melihat mereka.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura-chan," balas Hinata dengan gugup.

"Ada apa kamu memintaku kesini?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk di antara Ino dan Hinata.

"Katakan! Katakan yang sbenarnya pada kami, Sakura!" kata Ino membuat kening Sakura menyatu.

"Katakan apa?" tanya Sakura balik. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu arah pembicraan mereka.

"Kami melihat apa yag kalian lakukan di atap," lanjut Ino membuat Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"I-iya, kami melihat kalian di atap," tambah Hinata meguatkan pernyataan Ino. Sakura balik menatap Hinata.

"Dan apa yang kau dan Sasuke lakukan di depan ruangan Naruto, Hinata?"

Hinata menegang. Ino kembali menatap tak percaya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata?" serga Ino balik.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan tenagnya.

"Kau sekarag tidak bisa meyembuyikaya dari kami Sakura. Aku tahu kau dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan lebih dari pada sekedar kenalan," Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu, Ino?" Ino menatap tajam Sakura.

"Buka hanya di atap, tapi aku juga mendengar percakapan kalian saat di ruangan Naruto kemarin,"

Seolah disegat jutaan volt, Sakura terbelak, mataya berkaca memperlihatkan perasaannya yang resah.

Flash back: on

Suara derap langkah pelan terdengar mengalun sepi di tengah koridor rumah sakit menambah penasaran dibenak gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu. Langkah pelannya terhenti saat tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangVIP.

"Semua ini tidak pernah bisa merubah perasaanku padamu, Sasuke-kun," mata gadis itu terbelak mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Ini demi Naruto, aku ingin kamu selalu ada untuknya," suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Kau egois, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terisak. "Kau tahu, itu sangat menyiksaku. Bagaimana aku bisa bersamanya sementara aku tahu kau juga terluka karenanya!"

"Diamlah, Sakura! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!" suara Sasuke menggeram. Gadis pirang semakin syok.

"Sakura dan Sasuke selama ini saling mencintai?" inner gadis pirang itu syok mendengar kenyataan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Apa, apa maksud semua ini?! Kenapa, kenapa mereka merahasiakannya? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu pada Naru nii-san. Apa Sakura adalah gadis yang dimaksud Baasan?"

Gadis pirang itu terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu.

Flashlash back OFF

"Kenapa kau merahasikan semuanya dari kami, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang tak habis mengerti kenapa Sakura merahasiakan hubunganya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau adalah gadis yang dimaksudkan oleh baasan?"

Sakura tertuduk, dia pasrah. Dia tak bisa mengelak lagi, inilah saatnya dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino dan hinata tentang kebenaran yang dia dan Sasuke tutupi selama ini.

"Yah, aku adalah gadis yag dimkasud Khusina baasan—."

PRAK!

Hinata dan Sakura terlojak kaget saat Ino memukul meja.

"Kenapa?! Apa hubugamu dengan Naru-nii-chan?" taya Ino geram.

"Ino-chan, tenanglah. Biar kita dengar penjelasan Sakura-chan," Hinata mencoba menenagkan Ino.

Sakura menarik napas panjag, ditatap satu persatu sahabatya.

"Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu lima tahun yang lalu sebelum Naruto dipidahkan ke Suna. Setelah kepidahan Naruto ke suna, hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin dekat," Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak. Ino da Hinata menanti dengan seksama.

"Setahun kemudian aku dan Sasuke resmi berpacaran. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia karena Sasuke meyambut perasaanku" pandangan Sakura menerawang ke masa-masa indah bersama Sasuke.

"Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena pengakuan Naruto pada Sasuke," baik Ino maupun Hinata terbelak medengarnya.

"Pengakuan?" potong Ino.

"Naruto-san menyukaimu?" tanya Hinata Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Saat itu Naruto belum mengetahui hubungan kami, ternyata Naruto menyimpan perasaan padaku, dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Pegakuan naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tak enak, sasuke tak menyangka jika naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku."

"Sasuke memilih mengalah, dia memilih mundur dan dia memutuskan aku karena naruto. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti naruto dengan memberitahukan hubungan kami, karena itu Sasuke memitaku utuk merahasikan hubungan kami. Akhirya aku dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan kami secara diam-diam," Sakura kembali berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang kemudian membuangnya dengan berat sebelum melanjutka kembali ceritanya.

"Hingga tiba saat Naruto kembali bertugas di konoha, saat itu sebulan yang lalu. Naruto menemukan ku dan Sasuke tengah kencan di taman, saat itu aku yang tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto tentang hubungan kami, saat itu dia tak marah. Dia malah bahagia dengan hubungan kami," Sakura tersenyum berat.

"Namun hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke diliputi rasa bersalah. Sasuke berpikir Naruto menyalahkannya yang tak jujur pada Naruto."

"Kejadian itu terjadi di hari yang sama sebelum kecelakaan itu," Sakura menghentikan ceritanya. Dia meatap satu persatu kedua temannya, menunggu tanggapan mereka.

"Sasuke nii-san menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan itu?" tanya Ino menyimpulkan cerita Sakura.

Sakura memadang langit-langit kantin. Hinata lebih memilih memadang unjung sepatunya, Ino hanya terdiam begitu mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya.

Semua kembali seperti biasa, keadaan rumah sakit masih tetap sunyi dan tenang. Di ruangan Naruto pun terlihat sepi. Di apertemen Hinata, dia berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menatap kosong jalan di depannya.

"Hinata, kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau harus merelakan Gaara pergi—," kata-kata Sasuke kembali teringat saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

Benarkah itu, kau benar-benar telah pergi meniggalkan aku sendiri. Benarkah selama ini kau tak telah pergi. Kenapa, kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mu? Kata mereka aku harus merelakan mu pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukanya? Kau kan tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara lain dari sampingnya.

"Kyuubi-kun," Kyuubi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu," Hinata terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi. Gaara memang sudah meninggal tapi kau tak sendiri di dunia ini, masih banyak yang mecintaimu. Ada Ino, Sakura, Neji, dan teman-temanmu," Kyuubi kembali tersnyum memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan matanya.

"Apa salah satu diantaranya adalah kamu, Kyuubi-kun?" Kyuubi tertawa pelan.

"Heheh_. Itu sudah pasti Hinata-chan," kata Kyuubi sambil menyegir lebar.

"Kau benar, Kyuubi-kun. Aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang mecintaiku."

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-kun," lajut Hinata seraya ikut terseyum,

Terimakasih Kyuubi-kun kau telah membuatku bisa melupakan Gaara. Terima kasih Kyuubi-kun, kau telah mewarnai hari-hari ku yang kelabu. Terima kasih Kyuubi-kun, kau telah menyadarkan aku akan cinta dan kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi. Aku yakin itu karena aku percaya padamu. Harapanku kau tetap ada bersamaku, meski itu adalah batas waktumu.


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 14

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Hinata POV

PUSING!

Itulah yang ku alami saat ini, tak henti-hentinya telingaku berdengung mendengar suara baritonnya.

"ATNARA ADA DAN TIAAADAAA—," nyanyinya dengan volume kandas, hingga terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

Dia memang hiperaktif, tapi liat-liat waktu juga dong!Saat ini tengah malam, apa dia tidak tahu yang namaya jam malam? Mana suaraya cempreng dan kacau liriknya.

"Kyuubi-kun, ini sudah waktuya tidur. Apa Kyuubi-kun tidak capek bernyanyi sedari tadi?" kataku setengah mengeluh mendengar suara parau karena berteriak menyanyikan lagu Utopia Seraya menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

"Katanya, mau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenapa Hinata-chan malah tiduran aja!" kata Kyuubi terdengar protes seraya mendekatiku.

Kenapa dia protes? Seharusnya yang protes itu aku, bukannya dia. Dia bahkan jelas-jelas sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku.

"Ayolah~, Hinata-chan~" rengek Kyuubi menggoyang-goyang tubuhku. Heeemmm—, tentu saja aku tak bisa merasakan tangannya hanya sensasi dingin yang kurasakan.

"Tapi, aku capek Kyuubi-kun. Bagaimana kalau besok kita habiskan waktu bersama?" tawarku.

"Eeuummm—. Besok?" tanyanya dengan pose sedang berpikir keras.

"Iya, besok kita ke Konohaland."

"Konohaland?" katanya lagi dengan membelakan matanya.

"Aku jamin, kita akan bersenang-senang disana." bujukku.

"Janji yah," katanya memasang mimic serius, seolah aku ini seorang pendusta.

"Iya, aku janji. Tapi biarkan aku istirahat, besok kita akan menghabiskan banyak energy di Konohaland."

"Yosh! Istirahatlah Hinata-chan, aku jamin besok adalah hari yang paling berkesan dalam hidupmu," aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Ada bersamamu saja itu sudah menyenangkan bagiku.

Perlahan mataku terasa berat dan semuanya menggelap, ada beberapa ocehan Kyuubi yang tak sempat aku dengar, tapi yang pasti kata-katanya terdengar aneh bagiku.

HInata POV end.

Normal POV

Jam 6 pagi, awan cumulus seolah tak ingin membiarkan sinar matahari merembes melewati dinding pertahananya. Suara gemuruh kilat seakan membelah bumi, angin seolah ingin menerbangkan isi bumi. Sungguh awal pagi yang mengerikan, seakan semua kegiatan di pagi ini enggan bermula.

Eeettt—tunggu, ini adalah saat dimana Naruto dan Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, kenapa cuacanya seperti itu?!

Okey, kita mulai pagi yang cerah ini dengan kecerian dari sang pemilik senyum mentari. Dialah Kyuubi aka teman imajinasi putri Hinata kita.

"Ayolah~ Hinata-chan," rengek Kyuubi dengan manjanya karena lama menunggu.

"Iya, Kyuubi-kun. Aku sudah selesai kok," jawab Hinata dari dalam kamarnya. Suara pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok anggun nan cantik Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, kau sangat cantik," Kyuubi terpesona melihat Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, Kyuubi-kun," balasH inata tak kalah terpesoa dengann pujian Kyuubi.

"Hehe~, kita pergi yuk," kata Kyuubi seraya berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju Konohaland Hinata bayak berdiam diri, dia hanya mendengar ocehan Kyuubi tentang apa yang dia lihat selama dalam perjalanan mulai dari hal yang kecil hingga hal yang tak perlu diurusi dia komentari. Hinata hanya mengelus-elus dadaya.

"Bagaimaa kalau dia benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang ini?" batin Hinata merasa kasihan dengan orang-orang yang dia komentari, senadainya mereka bisa mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi mugkin mereka sudah dikepung.

"Tsk, dasar pelit! Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, sampai satu sen pun mereka enggan memberikanya pada orag tua itu!" kata Kyuubi saat melihat seorang pengemis yang terbilag sangat tua dan dekil duduk ditepi jalan seraya menadahkan tanganya pada orang-orang yang melewatinya.

"Sudalah Kyuubi-kun, kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, mereka tidak boleh seperti itu. Mereka juga harusya peduli pada orang-orang disekeliling mereka!" kata-kata Kyuubi makin tegas membuat dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Kau benar, Kyuubi-kun. Mungki bukan hari ini. Mungkin besok mereka akan berubah," kata Hinata seraya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetya. "Jika kita ingin merubah orang lain, lebih baik kita memulainya dari diri kita dulu," lajut Hinata seraya memberikan uangnya pada pengemis itu.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata, aku takut orang akan menggunakan kebaikan mu untuk hal jahat" kata Kyuubi.

"Aku senang bisa membantu orang lain," balas Hinata seraya terseyum tulus pada Kyuubi.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih, yah?" baik Hinata maupun Kyuubi terkejut setegah mati mendengar pertanyaan dari pengemis itu.

"Si-siapa yang kakek maksud?" tanya Hinata memastikan maksud pertanyaan si kakek pengemis.

"Kalian berdua," jawab si kakek menunjuk Hinata dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi dan Hinata saling pandang tak percaya.

"Kakek bisa melihat dia?" tanya Hinata tak percaya seraya menunjuk Kyuubi. Si kakek mengangguk pelan, sementara Kyuubi terlihat gugup.

"Tapi, dia adala imajinasiku. Kenapa kakek bisa melihatya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Teman imajinasi?" tanya si kakek pada diri ya sendiri dengan gaya berpikir.

"Sudalah, Hinata. Ayo kita pergi," kata Kyuubi seraya berjalan menjauh dari si kakek.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebelumya, maafkan kami kek," Kata Hinata seraya membungkuk dan menyusuli Kyuubi.

"Teman imajinasi? Fufufuuu~," kata kakek itu seraya tertawa misterius.

Sementara itu ditempat Hinata.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan kakek tadi, Kyuubi-kun?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran dengan kakek tadi.

"Aku rasa kakek tadi adalah orang gila. Mana ada orang lain bisa melihat imajinasi orang lain," balas Kyuubi malas atau lebih tepatnya dia mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran Hinata.

"Iya, ya. Mana ada hal seperti itu," lanjut Hinata setelah pikiranya dan pikiran Kyuubi sepakat tentang kakek tadi.

"Syukurlah~," inner Kyuubi tedengar lega.

Konohaland terlihat di depan mata mereka.

"Welcome to KONOHALAND!" teiak Kyuubi begitu dia berdiri tepat dibawah gerabang masuk Konohaland. Untungnya tak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengarnya, jika iya mereka akan mengklaim dirinya adalah salah satu pasie RSJ.

"Ayo, masuk Kyuubi-kun," ajak Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita naik yang itu," kata Kyuubi penuh semangat menunjuk rollercoaster begitu mereka tiba di wahana-wahana permainan.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana kaki Kyuubi membawanya pergi menikmati wahana-wahana yang memancing adrenalinya. Meski begitu dia tetap tenang, karena Kyuubi selalu saja membuat dia merasa tenang dan nyaman meski mereka menaiki wahana yang mengerikan.

"Kau tak usah takut, ada aku yang akan menjagamu. Percayalah padaku," kata Kyuubi dengan senyum mentarinya meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Itulah mengapa Hinata tak berhenti menaiki wahana-wahana yang dinaiki Kyuubi, karena dia yakin selama ada Kyuubi di sampingnya dia aka baik-baik saja.

Di markas kepolisian.

Diruang pertemuan, Sikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai, Kiba dan Sasuke duduk mengelilingi meja panjang didepan mereka.

"Mereka beraksi kembali," kata Kiba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Dari iformasi yang didapat organisasi itu bernama akatsuki, beranggotakan 10 orang dengan keahlian yang berbeda-beda. Diantaranya adalah Deidara si ahli bom," tambah Neji.

"Semetara ini kita belum tahu dimana target ledakan mereka," kata Sasuke.

"Bentuk tim dibawah pimpinan kalian dan berpencar mencari informasi, kita hanya punya waktu 12 jam dari sekarang," perintah Shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temanya.

Kita kembali ke pasangan yang lagi kelelahan di Konohaland.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 16:30 waktu setempat.

"Hyaaaaa~! Aku capek Hinata-chan," kata Kyuubi napasnya tersengal-sengal karena kecapean, keringat membasahi rambut dan wajahnya membuat dia terlihat makin ehem-tampan-ehem.

"I-iya, Kyuubi-kun. Aku juga capek," tambah Hinata yang merona wajahnya meliahat kondisi Kyuubi yang kelelahan dan berkeringat membuat dia makin tampan di mta Hinata.

"Kita ke ramen ihciraku, yuk Hihata-chan," tawar Kyuubi, Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Kyuubi.

"Ya, maaf deh Hinata-chan. aku lupa kemarin Hinata chan hampir mati gara-gara makan ramen. Kalau begitu sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" lanjut Kyuubi yang mengerti tatapan Hinata.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Naruto-san," kata Hinata membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katanya, mau menga habiskan waktu bersamaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata-chan malah memikirkan Naruto?!" ada cemburu dalam suara Kyuubi.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kita kan masih punya banyak waktu, masih ada malam ini, masih ada besok. Kita masih bisa meghabiskan waktu bersama, iya kan?" Kyuubi terdiam, wajah yang cemberut makin suram.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabiskan waktu bersama Hinata chan, aku ingin membuat kenangan bersama Hinata-chan. kenangan yang tak bisa aku lupakan, dan aku ingin Hinata chan selalu mengingtaku."

"Kau kenapa Kyuubi-kun, kau berkata-seola kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuubi.

"Hinata-chan, jika aku bisa. Aku ingin terus bersama mu. Aku tidak ingin melupakan saat-saat bersamamu, atau melupakamu," seakan tak pduli dengan pertanyaan Hinata Kyuubi membuat Hinata makin bingung .

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Hinata menyadarkan Kyuubi dari igauanya. Dia trediam cukup lama kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, tadi itu aku lagi mempraktekan adengann yang aku lihat semalam di televise" kata Kyuubi dengan tawa lima jari dan tampang watadosnya.

"Kyuubi! Kau membuatku takut tau!" geram Hinata sedikit maja, hal itu membuat Kyuubi makin tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa melihatku dengan senyum seperti itu?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat melihat senyum nakal Kyuubi.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat manja seperti itu, Hinata-chan," wush! Serentak rona merah memeuhi wajah Hinata membuat dia makin meggemaskan.

"Hahaha~ kau makin lucu dengan waja sepeti itu, Hnata-chan," tawa Kyuubi makin lebar.

Masih di markas besar kepolisian.

Di ruang kerja Neji. Sasuke masuk dan duduk disamping Neji yang masih sibuk didepan komputernya.

"Tak biasanya ke ruangaku," kataNeji begitu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa Hinata—."

"Jangan coba-coba dekati dia," Neji memotong kata-kata Sasuke dengan tekanan pada nada bicaranya.

"Kau masih saja seperti itu pada Hinata, aku tidak akan meyakitinya."

"Latas mau kau kemana kan Sakura?" tanya Neji tapa megalikan matanya dari layar computer.

"Kami suda pu—," Sasuke menahan kata-kataya saat pintu ruangan Neji dibuka.

"Kenapa kau disini, Sasuke-san?"tanya Sai saat dia melihat Sasuke ada di dalam ruangan Neji.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kita akan segera bergerak," jawab Sai dengan memberikan seulas seyum pada dua sosok yang terkenal dengan tampang stoic mereka.

"Baiklah, terimaksih Neji atas waktuhya," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neji. Dia tahu Neji tidak akah menjawabnya.

Kita ke rumah sakit.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang akan membawanya ke ruangan Naruto, disana sudah ada Sakura da Ino serta Khusina baasan. Hinata merasa suasana rumah sakit terlalu sepi, padahal ada bahyak orang yang berlalu lalang di lorog-lorog dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kenapa Kyuubi malah pergi? Tadi dia bilag mau menemaniku menjenguk Naruto," keluh Hinata dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Naruto.

Hal yang sama saat dia pertama tiba di ruangan Naruto, dia melihat sosok misterius itu lagi. Sosok itu masih sama dengan yang dia lihat satu minggu yang lalu dia masih menatap kedalam ruangan Naruto. Rasa penasaran kembali memenuhi hati dan pikiran Hinata, dia segera mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok itu, bayangan tiang masih sama menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Hinata sulit utuk mengenalinya.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata begitu dia sudah dekat dengan sosok itu.

"Eh, Hinata-chan~," Hinata terbelak kaget mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ky-Kyuubi-kun?!" tanya Hinata antara percaya dan tidak saat dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru safir dan tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya yang sedari tadi ditutupi bayangan tiang itu terlihatt jelas di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Aku sudah lama menuggu Hinata chan disini," lagi sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi membuat Hinata tak habis pikir.

"Apa selama ini yang aku lihat adalah Kyuubi?" inner Hinata tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya Kyuubi karena tatapan Hinata membuat dia salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau selalu berdiri di depan ruangan Naruto?" tanya Hinata membuat Kyuubi terbelak kaget.

"Sial!" batin Kyuubi.

"Selalu? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku berdiri disini, ini karena aku tak ingin kehilangan waktu bersama Hinata-chan makanya aku menuggu duluan disini," elak Kyuubi sambil memberikan jurus mautnya yaitu senyum mentarinya.

"Mungkin saat itu orang yang berbeda," akhirya Kyuubi menghela napas lega.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, saat itu mungkin orang lain yang kamu lihat," tambah Kyuubi terseyum lega.

"Kau tak masuk?" tanya Hinata saat dia akan masuk keruangan Naruto.

"Eum—," Kyuubi tampak berpikir keras, "Sebaiknya aku menunggu disini saja, aku khawatir akan menganggu kalian," kata Kyuubi mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baikla, kalau begitu. Aku tak akan lama, setelah ini kita akan ke taman kota. Mau tidak?" tanya Hinata mengenai tawarannya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Kyuubi dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Kita tinggalkan Kyuubi yang lebih memilih menunggu di luar, sekarag kita intip dalam ruangan Naruto.

"Baasan, kenapa telapak tangan kanan Naru-chan tak bisa dibuka. Apa tanganya mengalami kelainan?" tanya Ino pada Khusina.

"Entahlah, sejak awal kecelakaan tangan kanannya sudah seperti itu," jawab Khusina tanpa menglihkan matanya dari layar televise.

"Itu tidak ada pengaruhya sama kondisi Naruto, itu bisa jadi adalah kebiasaanya saat tidur," Sakura mencoba mejelaskan mengapa tangan kanan Naruto tak bisa dibuka.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Hinata menenangkan Ino yang agak panikan.

Waktu masih menari dengan perasaan-perasaan pengguna waktu, waktu terus berputar hingga dia mecapai batasnya.

Sekarag waktu menunjukan pukul 20:00 waktu setempat. Saatnya pamit pada Khusina baasan, sekarang saat pulang dan mengabiskan waktu malam ini dengan Kyuubi.

"Hinata-chan~," paggil Kyuubi dengan lebaynya begitu dia melihat Hinata keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan Hinata-chan ditaman, ayo cepat-cepat, Hinata-chan," entah kenapa Kyuubi terlihat makin aneh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi tidak sabaran, dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Iya, ayo kita pergi," kata Hinata seraya melangkah pergi di ikuti Kyuubi dengan iringan nyayian tak jelasnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Kyuubi, tapi apa?" batin Hiata memikirkan tingkah Kyuubi yang aneh.

"Hei, nak,"

"Kyaaaa!" spotan Hinata teriak karena kaget.

"Kenapa harus teriak sih!" bentak pemilik suara tadi, napasnya terdengar berburu dengan detak jantungnya.

"Kakek?!" Hinata terkejut dobel saat dia melihat kakek pengemis tadi menghampirinya.

"Dia masih mengikutimu?" tanya Kakek itu seraya memasukan sebungkus roti kedalam bajunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Itu, pemuda berambut pirang tadi," kata kakek itu seraya melihat-lihat sekitar Hinata. "Ternyata dia sudah pergi,"

"Maksud kakek Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya, yang jelas kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," kata kakek dengan mimik seirus.

"Kenapa kek?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Dia bu—," kata-kata kakek itu terputus

"Woi! Kakek jelek, awas kau. Beraninya kau mencuri rotiku!" teriak seorang laki-laki sangar mendekati mereka sambil mengancugnkan parangnya.

"Sial, aku terkejar!" gerutu kakek tadi seraya berlari meniggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hinata, kakek itu kenapa?" suara Kyuubi yang muncul tiba-tiba manyadarkan dia kembali.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Apa dia suda menyadarinya?" batin Kyuubi.

Sekarang di markas besar kepolosian.

"Shikamaru, kami mendapat informasi dari Kiba dan Shino kalau Deidara sekarang sedang beraksi ditaman" lapor Neji.

"Saat ini mereka hanya menggunakan Deidara utuk megoceh keadaan. Neji, perintahkan Sasuke dan Sai segera menyusul ke taman!" peritah Shikamru.

"Baik!"

Kembali lagi di taman.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa wajah kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di taman, Hinata memandang nanar kesekelilingnya. Dia kembali teringat saat masih bersama Gaara, di taman ini mereka banyak meghabiskan waktu bersama, di taman ini mereka saling berbagi kasih bersama.

Gaara, apa kau lihat apa yang Hinata lakukan sekarang? Sekarang dia sudah kembali seperti Hinata yang kau kenal, dia adalah Hinata yang kau cintai. Dia sekarag bersama seseorang yang kau harapkan bisa menjaganya, menemaninya, menghiburnya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas lagi, sekarang istirahatlah dengan tenang disana.

"Waaa~~. Ramainya, taman ini. Apa Hinata-chan sering main disini?" tanya Kyuubi yang takjub melihat suasana taman yang ramai.

"Iya, aku sering main kesini," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah ajak aku main kesini juga," kata Kyuubi dengan riangnya tanpa peduli pada air muka Hinata yang sudah berubah.

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin melupaka hari ini," kata Kyuubi dengan semagat. "AKU TIDAK INGIN MELUPAKAN HINATA-CHAN!" teriak Kyuubi membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuubi-kun?" tanya Hinata heran dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

"Aku sedang bahagia, Hinata-chan," jawab Kyuubi dengan tersenyum lebar.

DUUAAARRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Kyuubi segera melompat hendak melindungi Hinata dari ledakan namun tubuhnya malah menembus tubuh Hinata dan jatuh ke tanah, sementara Hinata terlihat syok, sebagaian nyawanya seperti ikut menghilang bersama ledakan tadi, dia masih berdiri menatap kosong pada kobaran api didepan matanya. Suasana disekitar mereka kacau balau, banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena ledakan tadi.

"Hi-Hinata—," suara Kyuubi terdengar bergetar melihat Hinata syok melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tebakar didepanya.

Kyuubi berdiri dan meraih tangan Hinata, namun kembali gagal. Dia mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari syoknya, namun gagal juga.

"Aaaakkkhhh!" teriak Kyuubi frutasi karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyadarkan Hinata. Kyuubi menjatuhkan dirinya, dia terlihat terpukul dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Hinata.

"Hinata, sadarlah—, aku mohon," ritih Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun, aku-aku takut!" suara Hinata bergetar, pipi porselennya telah basah oleh air matanya

"Tenang Hinata, jangan takut. Aku janji aku akan melindungimu," kata Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Kyuubi-kun," Hinata meraih tangan Kyuubi, dia semakin terisak saat tangannya tak menyetuh tangan Kyuubi. "Hiks, hiks, hiks~. Kyuubi-kun~," hati Kyuubi serasa hancur bagai di bom atom mendengar tangis Hinata.

"Lihatlah, ada seorag gadis yang terisak sendirian," suara bariton dari seorang membelakan mata Kyuubi dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"Yea, Sasori no danna. Dia lumayan, dari matanya dia adalah seorang Hyuuga," balas seorang lagi.

Kyuubi menoreh pada asal suara itu, dia melihat dua orang pemuda seusianya berdiri disamping tumpukan korban ledakan.

"Apa kau tau arti dari seni? Nona Hyuuga?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dikucir dan menyisahkan separu rambutnya menutupi sebelah mataya.

"Jangan kasar pada seorang putri, Deidara," tambah sosok cute dengan rambut merahnya.

"Diamla kau, Sasori no danna. Kau tahu apa tentang seni?"

"Seni itu cairan yang biasanya kau keluarkan saat bangun tidur itukan?" pertanyaan Sasori menampilkan perempatan di dahi Deidara.

"Itu AIR SENI, alias KENCING!" teriak Deidara memekakkan anak telingan.

"Terserah," balas Sasori malas. Dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, larilah!" kata Kyuubi pada Hinata.

"A-aku tak bisa bergerak," balas Hinata, kakinya terasa berat. Tubuhya serasa mati.

Sasori dan Deidara mulai mendatangi Hinata.

"Hinata, aku mohon. Larilah!"

"Kau mau kemana. Tuan putri, Hyuuga?" kata Deidara seraya mecekik leher Hinata.

"Woi! Lepaskan Hinata-chan!" teriak Kyuubi seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Deidara namun pukulanya selalu saja melewati tubuh Deidara.

"Kyuubi-kun—," ritih Hinata melihat Kyuubi memukul Deidara yang dipukul tenang-tenang saja tanpa merasa tergaggu dengan mahluk yang tegah menganiyayanya dengan pukulan.

"Apa dia kekasimu? Kalau begitu, bilang dia datang dan jemput dirimu!" Kata Deidara saat dia mendengar nama yang sama tadi sambil tersenyum serigai lebar.

"Woi! Brengsek! Lepaskan Hinata-chan! Pengecut! Bajingan! Lepaskan dia, atau kau akan menyesal!" maki Kyuubi tanpa berhenti memukul-mukul Deidara hingga lelah dengan sedirinya.

"Kyuubi-kun, tolong aku," ritih Hinata yang tak bisa apa-apa dalam gengaman Deidara.

"Sudalah, ayo kita bawa dia!" kata Sasori megakhri kegiatan memukul Kyuubi.

"Bawa? Woi, mau dibawa kemana Hinata-chan?!"

"Em, sepertinya mereka sudah datang," tambah Deidara melihat beberapa orang datang mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia!" suara seseorang tepat dibelakang Deidara mengagetkan mereka yang ada disitu.

"Sasuke?kau—," kata Kyuubi begitu mengenalinya.

"Oh, rupanya orang kiriman kepolisian, Sasori no danna," kata Deidara dengan tenang tanpa takut akan mulut pistol yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Kau datang untuk menyelamatkan tuan putri? Sugguh kisah yang romatis," tambah Sasori tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan lupakan aku, dollyman, bisik Sai dengan mulut pistol yang menepel di kepala Sasori.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" geram Sasuke karena merasa diremehkan.

"Sasuke! Tologlah Hinata, aku mohon!" pinta Kyuubi meski dia tau Sasuke tak mendengarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san—," panggil Hinata, membuat Sasuke seperti terbakar hatiya melihat Hinata disiksa seperti itu.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia," perintah Sasuke lagi dengan menekan mulut pistol ke kepala Deidara.

"Kau tak dengar apa katanya?!" tambah Sai penuh penekanan. Deidara membalas dengan seringai jahat kemudian,

"Kalau begitu, ambil dia," kata Deidara seraya mendorong Hinata kedepan, tepat di kobaran api yang masih menyala akibat ledakan tadi. Sasuke dan Sai yang melihat itu sempat terkecoh, namun Sai segera sigap menangani kedua buronan itu. Sementara sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Kyaaaa~," teriak Hinata saat tubuhnya melayang mendekati kobaran api yang tak jauh darinya.

"HINATA!" seru Kyuubi dan Sasuke bersamaan dan berlari menagkap tubuh Hinata. Saat itu Kyuubi yang berada di depan Hinata tiba duluan dan siap utuk menangkap tubuh Hinata.

"Kyuubi~kun~," dengan gaya slow motion Hinata jatuh di pelukan Kyuubi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hiata-chan?"

Kilat membelah langit dan suara deburan ombak memecah di batu karang. Itu adalah sekilas gambaran background saat Kyuubi menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang menangkap tubun Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih. Sasuke-san," kata Hinata malu-malu, itu terlihat karena rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kyuubi terpaku melihat adegan di depanya. Wajahnya tersirat cemburu. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa jadi pahlawannya!" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah cemberut.

plok! Plok! Plok!

"Sugguh pemandangan yang indah, sang pangeran datang menyelamatkan tuan putrinya. Fufufu~," kata Deidara dengan serigai jahatya.

"Jangan bergerak, bregsek!" kata Sai tetap focus pada kedua orang didepanya, dia segera mengeluarkan borgol untuk membprgol kedua bandit itu.

"Woi. Aku bilang padamu ya! Sasuke bukan pangeran Hinata!" kata Kyuubi tak mau kalah pada Deidara.

"Sayangnya, kami masih membutuhkan tuan putri," kata Sasori seraya menggerakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebelum Sai memborgol tanganya, seketika tubuh Hinata yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dalam sekejap terbang kearah Sasori.

Sai terkejut tiba-tiba saja kepulan asap mengepungnya.

Sasuke tak meyadarinya tak menyangka rencana mereka, belum dalam hitungan detik setelah Hinata lepas dari pelukan Sasuke ledaka kecil mengelilingi mereka.

"Sampai ketemu lag,i" dari balik kepulan asap Deidara masih sempat mengucapka salam, begitu kepulan asap menipis Hinata pun ikut meghilag hanya tinggal Sai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"HINATA-CHAN!" panggil Kyuubi, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata maupun dua bajingan tadi.

"Kemana mereka pergi!" geram Sasuke karena dia gagal meyelamatkan Hinata.

"Kau memag pecundag, Sasuke! Apa gunaya kepitaran yang kau miliki jika hanya mengadapi mereka berdua kau tak mampu!" Kyuubi memuntahkan kemarahanya pada Sasuke yang tak tahu menahu akan keberadaan diriya.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Kyuubi seraya berjalan meniggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpuruk.

"Aku harus menemui kakek itu, dia pasti tahu caranya," Kyuubi teringat pada si kakek pengemis yang juga bias melihatnya. Dia berharap kakek itu bias menolongnya. Kyuubipun berjalan ke tempat dimana dia dan Hinata bertemu dengan kakek tadi.

….

Seorang kakek dengan tampang mesum tengah mengintip di sebuah rumah. Gelagatnya sangat mencurigakan, dari dalam rumah itu terdengar suara tawa beberapa orang perempuan.

"Huuaaammm—mangga-mangga manis yang masih segar," gumam kakek itu tak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakuka kakek tua!" kakek itu terlojak kaget hingga membuat dia setengah berteriak akibatya suara tawa dari dalam rumah itu ikut berhenti di susul suara lain. "Siapa itu?"

"Meooonnnggg, kuuciiinngg!" kata kakek itu menirukan suara kucing.

"Bukan kucing. Tapi kakek-kakek mesum!" teriak orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka tak akan bisa mendengar teriakanmu, percuma sampai pita suaramu di ganti dengan toa juga gak bakalan ada yang dengar!"kata kakek itu seraya membawa Kyuubi mejauh dari rumah itu dengan malasnya, karena kesenahganya telah dirusak oleh penampakan lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mana gadis indigo itu?" tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Namaku, kyuubi. Aku kesini karena aku butuh bantuan anda," terang Kyuubi pada Kakek.

"Meminta bantuanku? Setela kau bilang aku kakek tua yang gila?! Tidak, aku tidak mau!" kata kakek bersikers.

"Ini karena HInata dan kakek saja yang bias melihatku," terang Kyuubi.

"Yah, bukannya aku mau menyombangkan diriku. Aku memang seorang pertapa, dan aku sering berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib. Apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk mu?" kata si kakek dengan tampang dibuat-buat berwibawa.

"Ini karena gadis indigo itu," kata Kyuubi memasang wajah memelas.

"Gadis indigo itu? Dia kenapa?" tanya kakek mesum itu sedikit tertarik.

"Dia di culik."

"UAAAPAAAA?" kaget kakek itu kelebayan.

"Biasa aja kale, kek," balas Kyuubi sweetdrop.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya kakek penuh selidik setelah dia bisa mengatur kekagetannya, dia penasaran dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mahluk ini.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," cerita Kyuubi penuh aura putus asa.

"Kau sebenarnya sudah terhubung dengannya saat pertama kali kalian bertemu, kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya itu karena kalian terhubung. Kenapa kau tak mencoba merasakannya?" jelas si kakek mesum.

"Itu sama saja bohong, kalau hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya tapi tak bisa meyelamatkannya percuma saja, kek," Kyuubi mulai pundung di sudut kota (woi, kejahuan). Si kakek mau tak mau ikutan sedih, ini karena gadis indigo itu adalah orang pertama yang memberikannya uang selama dia beralih profesi menjadi pengemis.

"Ada satu cara, tapi itu beresiko," kata si kakek memasang mimic seirus.

"apa itu?" taya Kyuubi penasaran dan kembali semangat.

"Kau tau, kau bukan mhaluk imajiasinya. Kau memiliki tubuh asli, kenapa kau tak kembali saja ke tubuh aslimu. Bukanya ini adalah batas waktumu?" pertanyaan si kakek mesum menyadarkan Kyuubi akan statusnya.

"Kau benar kek," kata Kyuubi dengan matap.

"Apa kau suda siap dengan resikonya?"

"Aku selalu siap demi menyelamatkan Hinata-chan," kata Kyuubi dengan gaya ala super hero rambut pirangnya bergoyang ditiup angin manambah kesan kool pada sosoknya. "Oh, ya kakek. Terimakasi atas batuannya. Aku harus pergi menolong Hinata-chanku" pamit Kyuubi seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakek mesum yang menatap heran pada sosok Kyuubi.

"Dasar, anak muda pada kasmaran pasti halang rintang tak diperdulikan," gumam kakek mesum. "Woi, tetap semagat ya!"

"Yosh! Kakek genit!" perempatan seketika mendarat di dahi kakek mesum itu medengar panggilannya barusan.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Namaku Jiraiya! Kau baru saja menghacurkan reputasiku~!" teriak kakek mesum dengan alaynya.

Semetara itu di taman Kyuubi berdiri di bekas ledakan terakhir yang menyebabkan menghilangnya Hinata.

"Hinata, kau dengar aku?" kata Kyuubi mencoba menghubungi Hinata lewati telapati.

"Hinata kalau kau dengar aku, jawablah," batin Kyuubi kembali dalam posisi mode konsentrasi.

"Kyuubi-kun, tolong aku," inner Kyuubi menangkap suara Hinata.

"Teruslah bicara, dengan begitu aku bisa menemukan lokasimu," kata Kyuubi berusaha tenang seraya membuka matanya dan berjalan mengikuti arah datangnya suara Hinata.

"Kyuubi-kun, aku takut," kata suara Hinata didalam pikiran Kyuubi.

"Tak usah khwatir, aku akan menolongmu. Akukan sudah berjanji aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu," bisik Kyuubi pelan namun penuh percaya diri dia melangkah menuju sebuah gedung yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku percaya padamu Kyuubi-kun," mata biru safir Kyuubi terbuka. Memperlihatkan tekad yang bulat.

"Tunggulah Hinata-chan. aku hampir tiba," kata Kyuubi seraya menembus tiap dinding yang dilewati.

"Aaaaakkkhhh!" suara rintihan Hinata memacu darah Kyuubi memenuhi kepalanya, dia segera berlari menuju ruangan dimana Hinata disekap.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Kyuubi saat tiba disebuah ruangan yang temaram dan berbau apek.

"Kyuubi-kun, kau datang," kata Hinata dalam pikirannya.

Mata Kyuubi terbelak saat dia meliat sosok Hinata yang terikat dengan pipi lebam dan mulutnya dibekam, Kyuubi geram dan megacak rambut piranganya sendiri, dia benar-benar frutasi karena tak bisa berbuat-apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dalam tubuh seperti ini. Dia membuang dirinya dan berlutut didepan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata chan, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang lemah ini! Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa berjanji! Maafkan aku Hinata!" kata Kyuubi meratapi kekuranganya dan tubuhnya yang trasparan semakin menipis.

"Kau kenapa bicara seperti itu, Kyuubi-kun?" inner Hinata, air matanya tak tertahankan saat dia menyadari tubuh Kyuubi kian menghilang.

"Aku arus pergi, ini adalah batas waktuku."

"Kyuubi-kun, jangan pergi. Aku mohon, jangan pergi," inner Hinata dengan linangan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi. JIka aku bisa, aku ingin menyimpan kenangan kita dihari ini dalam ingatanku selamanya" Kyuubi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuu- aku tau kau bukan seorang pembohong, kau pernah bilang padaku kau tidak akan pergi selama aku masih membutuhkanmu, kenapa kau malah pergi disaat aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mengisi ruang hatiku yang kosong ini?!" kata Hinata.

"Aku ada karena hatimu yang merasa kosong setelah kematian Gaara. Kini di hatimu telah ada orang lain, jadi urusanku dengan mu sudah selesai," kata Kyuubi yang sedari tadi kosong pada Hinata. Sebenarnya didalam hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"Tidak, Kyuubi-kun. Jangan pergi," Hinata mencoba menahan Kyuubi.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu, Hinata-chan. Tetaplah hidup demi aku," kata Kyuubi setelah tubuhnya makin menipis.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa melakukannya," ratap Hinata begitu tubuh Kyuubi benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukakya," suara Kyuubi masih tedenganr jelas di telinga Hinata

"KYUUBI-KUN!" panggil Hinata dalam hatinya.

Kenapa? Kau juga pergi Kyuubi-kun?! Kau JAHAT! Kau pembohong!

Batas waktu telah habis, ini adalah batas waktuku. Ini adalah batas waktu yang kita miliki bersama, batas waktu yang indah dalam kenangan yang akan abadi dalam ingatan. Meski sulit utuk merangkainya. Tapi aku yakin batas waktu ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah kita kan, Hinata-chan? Jika kau percaya Tuhan dengan segala Kebesaran-Nya, maka kau juga harus percaya akan Kekuasaan-Nya membuat keajaiban.

Sugguh di batas waktu ini, aku benar-benar menikmatinya.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 15

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu, Hinata-chan. Tetaplah hidup demi aku," kata Kyuubi setelah tubuhnya semakin menipis.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa melakukannya," ratap Hinata begitu tubuh Kyuubi benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya," suara Kyuubi masih tedengar jelas di telingan Hinata.

"KYUUBI-KUN!" panggil Hinata dalam hatinya.

Kenapa? Kau juga pergi Kyuubi-kun?! Kau JAHAT! Kau pembohong!

Sunyi, senyap. Hanya suara isakan mengisi ruangan gelap dan pengap yang menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata amethysnya membasahi pipi porselinnya, mata bulatnya membengkak hampir menutupi iris amethysnya. Tangannya yang terikat bergerak liar seolah meronta ingin dibebaskan dari jeratan tali yang melilitnya, mulutnya yang dibekam mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat beradu dengan giginya karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks—. Mengapa? Mengapa kau juga hiks pergi?" inner Hinata diantara isakan dan tak percaya dengan kepergian Kyuubi.

"Kau lah yang memberikan secercah cahaya dalam kelam hatiku, kaulah mentari di mendungku, kaulah senyum di tangisku, kaulah yang telah merubah hidupku. Kau tahu, Kyuubi-kun, kau jahat! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau malah pergi seenaknya. Kalau begitu mengapa kau datang yang pada akhirnya seperti ini," ratap Hinata.

Semua kembali sunyi, senyap. Hanya berteman suara isakan tangis Hinata mengisi ruang hampa, beberapa ekor tikus liar berlarian kesana dan kemari mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan suara cicitannya, segerombolan kecoak hanya terdiam dengan sesekali mnenggerakan antenanya seolah merespon kata hati Hinata sementara cicak-cicak menempel erat didinding tak peduli dengan air mata Hinata, dia malah keasyikan menangkap nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang berterbangan dan hinggap dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit mulus Hinata.

"Kyuubi, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin kau kembali —," bisik Hinata, dalam hatinya masih berharap Kyuubi kembali atau dia berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpinya.

…..

Inner someone

Gelap, hitam pekat menyelimuti tiap sudut pandangan. Udara dingin meyusup tiap sela-sela sel hingga menusuk tulang. Kesunyian seakan menutup pendengaran hingga membuat kesunyian yang gelap dan dingin semakin menyeramkan dan menyiksa.

"Kyuubi—," samar-samar sebuah suara seorang gadis tedengar mengisi kekosongan itu.

Perlahan setitik cahaya terlihat mendekat dan membesar, udara yang dingin mulai terasa hangat, sebuah suara memanggil-manggil sebuah nama yang tak asing ditelinga. Gerakan halus menciptakan sensasi hangat di ubun-ubun.

"Naruto, Naruto—," hembusan lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyuubi—," suara seorang gadis namun terasa jauh, kembali mengusik pendengarannya.

Tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri bayangan merah membentuk sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah, bermata jade tanpa alis.

"Lama kita tak bertemu," sapa pemuda itu.

"Gaara, —. Apa aku suda mati?"

"Kau masih berutang padaku—," kata pemuda itu mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku."

"Sudah waktunya."

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Kau harus kembali—," kata Gaara seraya mengilang.

"Gaara! Apa maksudmu?!" setelah Gaara menghilang, bayangan hitam kembali membungkusnya. Dadanya semakin sesak serasa diremas oleh tangan super raksasa. Cahaya gelap yang membungkusnya perlahan berganti dengan Cahaya putih, memperlihatkan gambaran buram dan kabur. Pendengaran pun terusik dengan suara-suara panic. Namun dadanya semakin sesak, setiap kali berusaha membuka mulut untuk berteriak rasa sesak itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Inner someone end.

….

Di ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, suasananya sangat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang menemani Naruto saat itu, hanya ada Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, keringat membasai sekujur tubuhnya dan napasnya tak teratur. Seolah dia ingin melepaskan diri dari sesuatu, tubuhnya terus bergetar dan akhirnya sebuah erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya dan ikuti kelopak mata berkulit tan terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru safir.

"Aaakkkhh—!" erang Naruto, tangannya kirinya bergerak melepaskan masker oksigen dari wajahnya. Perban yang membungkus kedua pipinya mulai basa karena keringat, napasnya masih berat.

"Hufs, hufs, hufs—," Naruto mengatur napasnya. Setela merasa napasnya sedikit mulai teratur, Naruto berusaha bangun dan duduk namun tangan kanannya terasa mati. Naruto berusaha membuka genggaman tangannya, sepasang cincin bernoda darah terlihat saat tangannya terbuka. Dia terdiam cukup lama memandang sepasang cincin itu, helaan napas panjang mengakhiri aktifitas memandangnya.

Meski kekuatannya belum kembali pulih sepenuhnya, Naruto tetap berusaha berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Naruto, setiba disana mereka terkejut saat menemukan tempat tidur Naruto telah kosong. Panic, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak panic saat seorang yang diketahui koma tiba-tiba tidak ada lagi di tempat tidurnya.

Seisi ruma sakit dibuat repot oleh Ino dan Sakura demi mencari dimana Naruto berada. Sementara itu Khusina menangis bombastis dalam pelukan suami tercintanya, Minato.

"Naruto, kamu di mana nak?" ratap Khusina kurang jelas karena isakannya.

Di ruang pertemuan, keenam teman Naruto duduk dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Merepotkan, kenapa dia juga ikut mengilang?" keluh Shikamaru yang lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir.

Sedangkan kelima teman Naruto yang lainnya, terutama Sasuke dibuat pusing dengan menghilangnya Naruto. Belum juga mereka menemukan Hinata, sekarang malah Naruto yang menghilang.

Kepanikan mereka berenam sedikit teralihkan dengan suara deringan panggilan masuk dari nomor tanpa nama di ponsel Sasuke.

"APA?!" mata Sasuke terbelak kaget setelah beberapa detik mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke begitu pun yang lainnya.

"Baka dobe! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Dimana kamu sekarang!" suara Sasuke meninggi setelah tau siapa yang menelponnya.

Yang lainya sudah tau siapa yang menelpon Sasuke, mereka hanya menunggu Sasuke mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kiba tak sabar begitu Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

"Dia meminta kita menemuinya di jalan A**** gedung no***," kata sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari rekan-rekannya dia segera memasang pistolnya dan beranjak keluar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Dan kenapa kita membawa senjata lengkap?" Tanya Kiba seraya mengikuti punggung Sasuke, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto meminta mereka ke gedung tersebut.

"Apa kau tak siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi saat kita tiba di gedung itu?" kata-kata Shino saat jalannya bersebelaan dengan Kiba. Dia seolah bisa meramal apa yang dikawatirkan Kiba.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, seharusnya dia berada di rumahnya saat ini. Bukanya dia baru sadar dari komanya," elak Kiba.

"Pastinya ini adalah hal yang akan menyenangkan untuk kita," sela Sihkamaru ikut berdiri di susul Neji dan Sai.

"Baikla, ayo kita pergi dan bersenang-senang," kata Sai seraya memasang senyum andalannya.

….

Di sisi lain kota Konoha, tepatnya di rumah sakit di ruangan Naruto. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya disofa bersebelahan dengan Ino, sementara Minato masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Sakura meremas-remas jidatnya yang lebar, dia tampak stress dan terpukul dengan menghilangnya Naruto. Meski dia tahu itu bukan kesalahannya tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

Pikirannya berhenti sejenak karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

To Sakura

From Sasuke-kun

Saat ini kami sedang menuju tempat Naruto berada, sampaikan juga pada Khusina baa-san dan Minato jii-san agar mereka tenang.

Sakura makin khawatir membaca isi pesan itu dan kemudian membalasnya.

To Sasuke-kun

From Sakura

Dimana Naruto sekarang?

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Sakura kembali berdering.

To Sakura

From Sasuke-kun

Di jalan A****

Mata emerald Sakura kembali cerah dan seulas senyum tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia mendekati sepasang suami istri yang tengah larut dalam duka , dia berharap dengan adanya berita ini sepasang suami istri itu bisa berhenti dari kedukaan mereka. Namun sayang apa yang di pikirkannya ternyata meleset. Mereka bukannya tenang, malah semakin menjadi-jadi, kali ini bukan hanya Khusina saja tapi Minato pun ikut dalam aksi menangis bombastis istrinya.

Ino dan Sakura hanya saling pandang melihat aksi mereka.

…..

Di dalam sebuah gedung atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebuah gudang tua. Seorang pemuda berdiri diantara tumpukan mayat-mayat, darah berserakan dimana-mana, pakaian rumah sakit yang dia kenakan pun bermandikan darah, perban yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajahnya pun tak lepas dari percikan noda berwarna merah, keadaan ruangan yang dia tepati sangat kacau bekas ledakan dan api menyala dimana-mana melahap apa yang menjadi wadahnya.

Sepasang mata biru safir cerahnya menatap bingung kesekelilingnya, dia terkejut melihat mayat-mayat berserakan dimana-mana. Dia semakin terkejut saat dia menyadari tangannya saat ini memegang sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah, dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana dia dapatkan pedang itu.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Berani-baraninya kau hancurkan karya seniku sebelum meledak!" teriak seorang pemuda bermabut pirang panjang.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang inncenoct.

"KAU! Apa kau gila, apa kau tidak sadar telah menghabisi semua anak buahku?!" balas pemuda pirang berkuncir itu sedikit kesal karena merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Itu bonekaku," sahut seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, pemuda berwajah cute dan berambut merah.

"Sasori no danna, kenapa lama?"

"Leader menyuruh kita mundur, saat ini posisi kita kalah banding," jelas si rambut merah aka Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Para Rocky sedang menuju kesini," jelas Sasori.

"Jadi seperti itu. Woi! Kali ini aku masih mengizinkanmu hidup, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" kata pemuda pirang berkuncir menyadari posisi mereka saat ini seraya menghilang dalam kepulan kabut disusul Sasori.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak sedikitpun bergeming atau marah saat lawannya menghilang begitu saja.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap gedung itu, cukup lama dia berdiri dan menatap kosong gedung itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia mendatangi gedung kumuh ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa ke tempat aneh ini?" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha mencari alasan kenapa dia mau dan bisa ke tempat ini, mungkin Tuhan sudah memutuskan memberikannya memori standar hingga butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk memahami semuanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke dan yang lainnya lama sekali?" kenapa kali ini dia banyak bertanya? Padahal pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawabnya!

"Lagian, kenapa aku keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?" whhuaaaa! Kenapa dia baru menyadari penampilannya?! Benar-benar baka dobe!

"Woi, Naruto!" sebuah suara dari arah punggungnya mengalihakan matanya dari sepasang baju berwarna biru muda bercampur bercak darah yang dikenakannya.

"Woi, kalian kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya pemuda yang kita tahu bernama Naruto kepada keenam rekannya.

"Yo, Naruto. Aku kira kamu tidak akan bangun lagi, kau kenapa berlumuran darah?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat darah di tubuh naruto.

"Syukurlah kau telah kembali Naruto" tambah Sai dengan memberikan Naruto senyumannya namun segera berganti dengan tatapan lain.

"Hehehe, terimkasih. Aku senang bisa kembali lagi bersama kalian," Balas naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit, padahal kau baru saja siuman," Tanya Neji.

"Kau memang selalu membuat kami repot, Naruto," tambah Sasuke.

"….."

"Maaf teme, saat ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," balas Naruto memasang wajah cool dan sok serius.

"Mengapa kau memanggil kami kesini? Dan apa yang terjadi disini," suara Shino menyadarkan mereka akan tujuan mereka mengikuti Naruto ke gedung reyot ini.

"Oh, iya. Aku seperti melihat seorang yang sangat ku kenal masuk kedalam kedung itu bersama seorang gadis," jelas Naruto. Semua mata dan telinga tertuju pada Naruto. "Lalu aku tiba-tiba sudah berada disini dan seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini," terang Naruto kebingungan menunjuk kesekelilingnya.

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kiba begitu mentyadari sekelilingnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," jawab Naruto polos.

"Saat itu mungkin kamu masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, makanya kamu melakukan semua ini tanpa sadar" terang Shikamaru membuat semua rekan-rekannya manggut-mangut.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" Tanya Neji, dia berharap itu adalah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalinya. Aku hanya melihat mereka masuk membawa gadis itu dengan paksa," terang Naruto lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sai pada Shikamaru.

"Time to show," jawab Shikamaru pasti.

"Siapapun gadis itu, kau harus professional Neji," kata Sasuke menyindir Neji.

"Jika gadis itu adalah Hinata, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya!" balas Neji memberikan deatglarenya.

"Woi, woi, ini bukan saatnya unjuk jago. Sekarang kita berada dalam tugas!" sergah Kiba melarai perang deatglare dua tampang stoic itu.

Setelah Shikamaru memberi perintah, mereka mulai bergerak.

Neji dan Sai menelusuri lantai satu bagian utara, sementara Shino dan Kiba menelusuri lantai satu bagian selatan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru lantai dua, Naruto sendiri berjalan tanpa arah mengikuti kemana kaki menbawanya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, dia berdiri cukup lama memandang daun pintu. Suara benda jatuh menyadarkan Naruto dari aktifitas memandang daun pintu, dia segera membuka pintu.

Suara pintu berderit dan terbuka lebar memeprlihatkan ruangan temaram dan pengap. Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk, memastikan asal suara tadi. Mata Naruto mulai nanar kesana dan kemari mencari asal suara tadi, dia menyusuri ruangan itu untuk memastikan tak ada yang dia lewati. Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba tertatahan, napasnya pun ikut tertahan. Matanya terbelak saat dia melihat ada orang didalam ruangan itu, setelah memastikan orang itu masih hidup dia membuka ikatan yang melilitnya dan memopohnya keluar.

Pertama yang dia lihat adalah rambut berwarna indigo dan panjang, kulit putih bersih serta dada yang ehm-besar-ehem menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis.

Naruto merebahkan gadis itu dipangkuannya, dia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan gadis itu, dobe?" suara Sasuke terdengar cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Iya, aku telah menemukannya," jawab Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru segera mendapati Naruto.

"Dia—, Hinata!" Sasuke terkejut begitu dia melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Iya, dia adalah sepupu Neji," jelas Sasuke seraya mengendong Hinata ala brydstyle.

"Woi teme, mau kau apakan dia?!" Naruto kaget saat sasuke mengambil Hinata dari pangkuannya.

"Kau sendiri pun tak bisa menggendongnya," sela Shikamaru melihat reaksi Naruto seperti mainannya diambil orang.

"Oh—," hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

Di luar gedung. Sakura dan Ino berdiri cemas didepan mobil mereka, sesekali mereka melihat kedalam gedung. Berharap yang mereka tunggu segera muncul, tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan, seolah ketegangan didalam gedung ikut menghiasi suasana di luar gedung.

Apa yang mereka harapkan kini telah terjadi, pertama keluar adalah Sasuke dengan menggendong Hinata di ikuti Naruto dan disusuli Shikamru.

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura dan Ino saat mereka melihat Sasuke membawa Hinata pada mereka.

"Cepat tolong dia Sakura," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Naruto nii-san!" kembali Ino histeris melihat kondisi naruto yang berlumuran darah.

"Ino chaaannn~," balas Naruto dengan lebaynya seraya membentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Ino.

Pletak!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Sa-Saukura-chan~," erang Naruto dengan manjanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat orang cemas, hah!" bentak Sakura.

Sementara itu dari arah gedung Neji berlari kearah mereka.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggil Neji.

"Dia hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi dia akan siuman," kata Sakura begitu melihat reaksi berlebihan Neji.

"Sakura-chan~, aatiiittt~," renggek Naruto manja pada Sakura, Sasuke geram melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Apa yang ada didalam pikirannya? Apa dia lupa kalau aku dan Sakura sudah jadian?!" perang batin Sasuke melihat sikap Naruto. Sementara itu, Sakura terpaku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, Ino hanya memandang mereka bergantian.

"Dari pada melihat mereka, lebih baik kau melihat ku saja," sebuah suara menyadarkan Ino dari pikirannya.

"Sai?!"

Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tulus yang hanya dia berikan untuk Ino.

Hinata POV

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap, aku masih bisa melihat seseorang membuka pintu dan mendekatiku. Aku tak tahu pasti siapa dia, dan aku pasrah siapa dia. Orang baik atau orang jahat, sekarang sudah tak penting bagiku lagi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini berharap lebih itu terlalu berlebihan, berharap bisa selamat saja itu sudah luar biasa.

Aku sudah berulang kali tegaskan hati dan pikiranku untuk berhenti berharap Kyuubi akan datang menolong. Dia hanya imajinasiku, dia tidak nyata. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuatku tertawa dan menikmati hidup dengan relax.

Sekarang dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, sekarang dia telah menghilang. Bagaimana aku bisa beraharap imajinasiku menjadi nyata dan datang menolongku.

Aku merasakan hembusan napas segar menyapu wajahku, aroma obat-obatan kimia dan darah bercampur menjadi satu membuatku teringat kembali akan sesuatu yang lama telah kulupakan.

Kini aroma obat-obatan bercampur darah berganti dengan aroma maskulin, aroma tubuh yang segar, bisa kurasakan dada yang bidang namun hangatnya mampu membuatku nyaman.

Aroma maskulin kini mulai menghilang berganti aroma wangi blueberry, wangi khas seorang gadis. Aku biasa mencium aroma ini, biasanya aku mencium aroma ini di dalam mobil Ino. Perlahan aku membuka mataku memperlihatkan sepasang mata amethyst serupa punyaku menatap cemas padaku.

"Hinata sama, anda baik-baik saja?" suara baritone Neji menyadarkan aku, yang kulihat ternyata bukan diriku tapi sepupuku.

"Neji nii-san, aku bik-baik saja," jawabku seadanya, meski seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain cemas karna aku.

"Sakura-chaaan~, aatiiittt~," telingaku menegang mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi, aku bergerak keluar dari mobil Ino mencari asal suara tadi.

"Apa yang anda cari, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji.

"Ah, tidak. Ak—," waktu serasa berhenti seakan menghentikan waktu disekitarku, angin pun enggan menyapa wajahku yang gersang. Detak jantungku seakan ingin melompat.

Oh, Tuhan. Apa ini? Benarkah ini?

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang mengenakan baju rumah sakit. Aku mulai memperhatikan perban-perban yang dilepaskan dari kepala dan wajahnya. Aku perhatikan sekali lagi, untuk memastikan aku tidak salah lihat.

Tapi yang aku lihat adalah, sepasang mata biru safir, rambut pirang jabrik yang sangat manis dengan kulit tannya, dan yang pasti tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya. Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat, aku yakin dia adalah Kyuubi. Tak terasa mataku mulai berkaca, menyadarkan aku bahwa Kyuubi telah kembali.

"Kyuubi—," tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya.

Semua yang berada disekitarku menoreh padaku terutama Sakura dan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kyuubi?"

Kenapa Kyuubi malah balik bertanya padaku? Mungkin dia sengaja ingin menggodaku dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Sakura-chan, siapa dia?"

Petir memecah siang, deburan ombak pecah dibatukarang ditambah sebongkah batu raksasa seolah jatuh entah dari mana menimpaku. Itu adalah sekilas gembaran background saat aku mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Kau tak mengenaliku, Kyuubi-kun?" sekarang aku semakin bingung kenapa Kyuubi melihatku seperti itu, alisnya hampir menyatu seakan pertanyaan ku ini sangat aneh.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya, bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu," Kata Kyuubi besikap ramah.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia bilang dia tidak mengenaliku?

Ku lihat Sakura, dia pun melihatku dengan tatapan —kau kenapa— aneh padaku.

"Ekhem. Naruto, ini Hinata dan Hinata ini Naruto. Hinata, Naruto baru saja siuman dari komanya, dan yang aku tau ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalian."

Kata Sakura seolah mengerti situasiku. Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana tak enak diantara kami karena kulihat Kyuubi suda gerah.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar dari Sakura, mataku makin berkaca sepertinya mataku lebih peka dari pikiranku dan bibirku bergetar ingin membantah perkataan Sakura. Aku benar-benar syok.

"Hinata-sama," kenapa kak Neji? Kenapa kalian melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu?

"Aku bukan Kyuubi, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" aku mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan Kyuubi, aku tak percaya mendengarnya, dia baru saja bilang dia bukan Kyuubi, dan namanya adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

APA?! Namanya Uzumaki Naruto? Naruto? Na-Naruto~?

Apa dia adalah Naruto yang aku kenal? Naruto yang saat pertama aku temui dalam keadaan koma?

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Dia bukan Naruto, dia adala Kyuubi!

Pertahanan kakiku mulai goyah melemahkan pertahanan tubuhku membuat segala yang kulihat bergoyang, tangan kekar berwarna tan menahanku agar tak jatuh. Mata safirnya menusuk kedalam jantungku, membuat lukaku semakin berdarah.

Apa benar kau bukan Kyuubi?

Aku ingin melihat mata safir itu lebih lama lagi, aku ingin berharap dia adalah Kyuubi. Aku tak ingin melepaskan tangannya, aku ingin dia terus memegangku seperti ini.

Mungkinkah dia adalah Kyuubi? Atau aku terlalu berharap Kyuubi menjadi nyata akhirnya membuat aku kembali berimajinasi?

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan menyadarkan aku dari pikiranku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sama, Tuhan apa aku mulai gila?

Ku tegakan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto, kepalaku terlalu pusing memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Meski langkahku sedikit goyah aku berusaha agar tetap focus pada keseimbangan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" suara ini? Sasuke?

"Lepaskan Hinata-sama, Sasuke," aku sedikit bingung, sejak kapan kak Neji dan Sasuke perang dingin? Karena tak enak dengan aura mereka, aku memilih berjalan sendiri menuju mobil Ino dan menyandarkan punggungku.

"Haaaeeemm, merepotkan. Woi Naruto, kau harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Terimaksih telah membawa kami pada Hinata," aku terkejut mendengr pernyataan Shikamaru.

Bagaimana dia tahu tempat aku disekap? Bukannya saat aku di culik dia masih koma?

"Aku melihat dua orang membawanya dengan paksa," samar-samar ku dengar penjelasannya.

"Kau baru siuman pagi ini, bagaimana kau bertemu mereka?" aku semakin penasaran begitu mendengar pertanyaan kak Neji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya melihatnya mereka membawanya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku suda berada disini," aku memang tidak pandai dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu, tapi perasaanku mengatakan semua ini terlihat ganjil.

Pletak!

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" aku menoreh ke arah Sakura.

"Aaawww—, pelan-pelan Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak sayang padaku lagi?!" dadaku seketika terasa peri melihat Naruto bermanja pada Sakura yang tengah melepaskan perban di tangannya, apa aku cemburu melihat mereka? kenapa aku cemburu melihat Naruto bermanja ria pada Sakura?

Hinata, sadarlah dia bukan Kyuubi! Dia adalah Naruto, dan Naruto itu menyukai Sakura.

Namun dalam hatiku yang paling dalam mengatakan dia adalah Kyuubi. Apakah itu benar dirimu, Kyuubi?

HInata POV end.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 16

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina, SasuHina, SasuSaku.

Matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka menyinari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang. Mata biru safirnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tangannya memainkan sepasang cincin bernoda darah. Mata biru safir itu kembali menutup, tangannya kini menggenggam sepasang cincin itu dan berguman tak jelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian napasnya mulai teratur. Namun tak lama kemudian napas yang teratur itu kembali memburu dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, bibirnya menyebutkan nama yang sama berulang kali. Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan pemuda itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu.

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Iya, kaa-san. Aku sudah bangun," dengan lemas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kaa-sannya seraya melihat jam di dindingnya.

"Pada hal aku baru tidur beberapa menit, mimpi itu datang lagi," keluh Naruto.

Setelah siuman dari komanya, Naruto mengalami masala dalam tidurnya. Dia selalu mimpi buruk disetiap kali tidur. Membuat dia sedikit frutasi, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya.

…

Malam harinya di apertemen Hinata.

Hinata berdiri memandang dirinya dalam cermin, rambut indigo panjangnya sengaja diikat ke atas meperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Dia mengoles pipinya dengan riasan wajah, mewarnai bibir mungilnya, mempertajam riasan matanya.

Dia perhatikan kembali gaun ungu selutunya, memutar-mutar badannya didepan cermin. Keningnya mengerut, sepertinya ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. Dia perhatikan sekali lagi bayangan dirinya didalam cermin.

"Model rambut ini terlihat aneh bagiku," gumamnya. Dia mulai mengeraikan rambutnya dan menyisahkan separu untuk di ikat.

"Hinata-sama," panggil Neji dari balik pintu kamarnya. Hinata menyadari panggilan itu, sekali lagi dia perhatikan bayangan dirinya didalam cermin untuk memastika kembali penampilannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap tidak akan mengenaliku, toh dia kan bukan Kyuubi," kata Hinata pada bayangannya dicermin.

Yah, saat ini mereka akan memenuhi undangan syukuran kembalinya Naruto dari komanya. Saat ini tentu saja adalah saat yang cukup mendebarkan bagi Hinata karena dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi.

Mobil sedan hitam menanti mereka di depan aperteman Hinata. Mereka melaju pelan menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman Namikaze.

….

Di dalam mobil BMW hitam, Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum mengusir keheningan diantara dirinya dan pemuda berambut raven.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerima cinta Naruto, meski kau terus membuat ku menangis."

"Keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah."

"Kenapa lakukan semua ini, kau tahu itu sia-sia," kata Sakura pelan namun penuh tekanan karena emosi.

"Tidak, diantara kami harus ada yang mengalah."

"Jika begitu, biar aku pergi dari kehidupan kalian!" Sakura mulai gerah dengan kekerasan hati Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem, membuat mereka berdua terpental kedepan mobil. Sasuke terdiam, napasnya memburu, wajahnya berubah ganas.

"Kau jangan bodoh! Kau tidak boleh pergi, apa pun yang terjadi kau harus berada di antara kami," suara Sasuke terdengar geram menahan ledakan emosinya. Sakura menatap tak mengerti dengan perubahan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meluapkan amarahnya. Mereka kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bersikaplahn yang wajar saat kita bertemu mereka," kata Sasuke tenang sebelum mereka memasuki halaman kediaman Namikaze.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Neji.

Akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas serta air mancur menghiasi sudut-sudut taman membuat rumah itu seperti istana.

"Hinata-chan," seorang gadis bergaun merah marun datang mendekati Hinata, di sampingnya berjalan pemuda berambut raven, malam ini dia terlihat berbeda dengan tuxedo yang dikenakannya dia terlihat sedikit-bukan tapi sangat-tampan. Pantas saja wajah gadis bergaun merah marun itu merona berjalan bersisan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata tertegun melihat penampilan Sakura yang ditemani Sasuke, wajah Sasuke seketika memerah, entah karena apa.

"Kalian sangat serasi, Sakura-can" kata Hinata senang melihat pasangan yang serasi seperti mereka.

"Hehehe, makasih Hinata. Kau juga Hari ini sangat cantik," puji Sakura sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke, Sasuke kaget saat Sakura menggandengnya. Wajah meronanya seketika membantu.

Neji memutar malas bola matanya sementara Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka. 'Jika saja ada Gaara, kami pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang tak kalah serasi dengan mereka' inner Hinata agak membayangkan dia berjalan bergandengan dengan Gaara.

"Woi, teme. Jangan pegang-pegang Sakura-chanku," sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Dengan gaya patah-patah Hinata memutar kepalanya kearah suara tadi, seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, wajahnya yang ceria seketika beralih pucat karena dia belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

"Kyuubi-kun—," bisik Hinata hampir tak terdengar,

"Huh, memangnya kenapa dobe? Dia kan bukan kekasihmu," ejek Sasuke dengan seringai jahat.

Sakura memandang tak mengerti pada Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Apa kau akan menyerahkan aku begitu saja pada Naruto?!" batin Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan merebutnya darimu!" kata Naruto dengan percaya diri tinggi seraya tersenyum nakal pada Sasuke membalas seringai Sasuke. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Apa dia sudah mengingat semuanya?" batin Sasuke.

"Kau—!" suara Sasuke terasa berat di tenggorokannya.

"Hehehe—. Apa kau takut Sasuke? Apa kau takut karena Sakura sebenarnya menyukaiku dari padamu?!" kata Naruto lagi dengan PD-nya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia ingin pergi dari mereka semua tapi sepertinya Neji lebih menyukai mengikuti perdebatan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Hinata berjalan mundur memisahkan diri dari perdebatan mereka, dia merasa risih berada diantara mereka yang berdebat tentang Sakura.

Sementara Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura-chan kita masuk," kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura kaget, Sasuke tertawa sinis namun tak jelas terlihat diwajah stoicnya, sementara perempatan hinggap di dahi Neji.

Hinata kaget setengah mati saat tanganya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang, ketika menoreh serasa dia ingin meledak saat tahu siapa yang menariknya.

"Kyuu—. Eh, Naruto?!" kata Hinata begitu menyadari kalau yang menariknya bukanlah Kyuubi melainkan Naruto dan seketika dia mengehentikan langkahnya.

Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa orang yang dia tarik berhenti. Dia menoreh ke belakang, dia malah heran sendiri saat dia tahu siapa yang dia tarik.

"He eh? Kenapa kamu yang aku tarik?" Tanya Naruto bingung sendiri karena yang dia tarik ternyata bukan Sakura tapi Hinata.

"Lepaskan Hinata-sama, Naruto!" Neji menyadarkan Naruto dari kebingungannya.

"Hehehe—, maaf Neji. Aku ngak tahu ternyata aku menarik pacarmu," kata Naruto dengan tampang watados.

Hinata ingin menangis bombastis, Neji sudah siap dengan tinjunya, Sakura tertawa pelan, Sasuke dalam diam menyumpahi kebodohan Naruto.

"A-a,aku—," kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena Neji terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Hinata dari Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar dobe, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau mereka itu saudara sepupu?!"

"Mereka saudara sepupu? Kenapa Neji tidak bilang padaku kalau dia punya saudara sepupu semanis itu?" entah Naruto sadar atau tidak, yang jelas dia sempat membuat perempatan di dahi Sasuke, sementara Sakura tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Eh, teme. Menurutmu Hinata bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto layaknya seorang penyidik.

"Bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kira-kira dia cocok gak sama aku?" Tanya Naruto memasang mode berpikir.

Sasuke melototi Naruto, Sakura menahan napasnya. 'Apa dia sadar dengan apa yang dia katakana?' inner Sakura.

"Mau kau kemanakan Sakura, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seolah dia dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sakura memandang sinis pada Sasuke, 'Awas kau Sasuke!' inner Sakura ganas seraya memasang tampang watados.

"Hahaha—, itu sih sudah jelas. Iya kan Sakura-cha—."

Pletak!

"Awww—! Sakura chan," renggek Naruto setelah mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Huh, dasar dobe," kata Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang merenggek kesakitan menahan kepalanya.

"Awas kau yah Naruto, berani sembarangan bicara. Ku bunuh kau!" ancam Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran manja, dia tahu Sakura hanya bercanda tapi dia tidak menyadari akan tekanan yang dia berikan pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Naruto masih mengelus-elus kepala bekas jitakan cinta —menurut Naruto— dari Sakura, sepasang kaki ramping melangkah mendekatinya, langkahnya sedikit gemetar dan tertahan.

"A-apa k-au baik-baik saja, Na-Naruto-san?" Naruto menoreh pada sumber suara, wajah cemberutnya kembali ceriah begitu melihat pemilik suara tadi.

"Hei, kau sepupunya Neji kan?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menundukan wajahnya karena dia masih malu berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa pertanyaanku menyakitimu?" Naruto malah panic sendiri karena Hinata terlalu lama mendiamkannya.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok. A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan te-terimaksih karena telah menolongku," Hinata berusaha meluruskan prasangka Naruto meski agak terbata-bata.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang waktu itu aku tolong. Hehehe— aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang petugas polisi saja kok" jawab Naruto malu-malu dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Namamu Hinata kan?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata blue safir milik Naruto. 'Bagian dari mana lagi yang bisa aku pungkiri kalau kau bukan Kyuubi?' inner Hinata memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

"Hei, tidak baik mendiamkan orang seperti itu," kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh, iya Naruto-san. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata kelabakan.

"Hahaha— kau lucu Hinata, kau bisa panggil aku Naruto saja, tidak perlu seresmi itu," tawa Naruto pecah mengundang rona merah hinggap di wajah Hinata.

"Bahkan tawa mereka pun sama," inner Hinata terpesona melihat tawa Naruto tawa yang sudah lama tak dia lihat.

"Kenapa kau keluar lagi HInata?"

"Eh, ano— ano— aku—," Hinata kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia tidak mungkin menjawab, dia keluar karena ingin berduan dengan Naruto.

"Hahaha—, kau membuat ku gemas. Aku suka orang seperti mu, HInata,"

Deg! Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang mendengar pengakuan Naruto, entah dia bercanda atau tidak, tapi dari matanya terlihat bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Kali ini Naruto memastikan sendiri kalau dia tidak menarik tangan yang salah. Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangannya ditarik Naruto, dia pasrah karena yang dia lihat saat ini yang sedang menariknya adalah Kyuubi.

"Alangkah menyenangkan jika Kyuubi yang menarikku," batin Hinata menatap punggung Naruto.

Didalam ruang makan, meja makan panjang terisi penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan, mulai dari makanan ringan sampai makan berat semuanya ada. Mata Hinata tertahan pada semangkuk ramen jumbo di tengah meja makan. Ingatannya kembali pada Kyuubi.

"Kaa-chan, mana ramenku?" perhatian Hinata teralih ke Naruto, ludahnya pun terasa sakit ditelan.

"Aku lupa, kalo Naruto juga maniak ramen," inner Hinata melihat Naruto mengambil ramnenya.

"Hinata, kau tidak makan ramen? Sengaja aku buat untuk mu dan Naruto, loh" Hinata menatap memohon pada Khusina.

"Kamu suka ramen juga Hinata?" Hinata serasa ingin meleleh saat itu juga.

"Ano, aku—."

"Dia bisa menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen sekaligus loh, Naru-chan," cerita Khusina bangga, Naruto yang saat itu tengah menikmati ramen special jumbonya terselak.

"Apa itu benar Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, sementara yang lain sibuk menikmati hidangan di depan mereka.

"I, iya itu benar," jawab Hinata malu mengakuinya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kamu temani aku makan ramen yah," pinta Naruto penuh semangat. Mereka yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka berhenti dan memandang Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, karena ramen HInata sama hampir mati," sela Neji, yang lain balik menatap Neji.

"Benarkah, aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang mati karena makan ramen," tambah Naruto tak percaya. Sekali mereka kembali manatap Naruto.

"Tapi saat itu Hinata sama hamper mati," sambung Neji tak mau kalah, yang lain menarik napas berat.

"A, ano Naruto-san. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani mu makan ramen," Hinata mencoba menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Yah, padahal, aku ingin ada yang menemaniku makan ramen," keluh Naruto. Hinata langsung diserang rasa bersalah melihat tampang sedih Naruto, namun rasa bersalah itu sketika berubah kesal begitu Naruto mengajak Sakura.

"Tapi, kamu mau kan menemaniku, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto memasang puppy eyes.

"Tidak!" tegas Sakura seraya membuang wajahnya karena kesal, 'kenapa sejak siuman dari komanya, dia semakin menyebalkan' inner Sakura saat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Naruto santai sambil melahap sisa ramennya.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul di taman belakang rumah Naruto. para laki-laki memisahkan diri dari para wanita.

Di tempat para wanita.

"Hei, Hinata ini pertama kalinya kau melihat Naruto yah?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Iya, ini pertama kalinya selain dia koma," jawab Hinata,

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Itu, maksud Ino, apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto?" Tenten menyambung pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti, maksud kalian," Hinata tidak tahu mau menjawab apa pertanyaan Ino.

"Ku lihat, sepertinya kalian sangat dekat. Padahal kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," tambah Sakura.

"Iya, kamu kan tipe orang yang pendiam apa lagi dengan orang baru. Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik. Hinata tercengang mendebgar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ti,tidak kok. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumny—."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu selalu gugup jika berbicara dengannya. Apa—."

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," dengan cepat Hinata memotong kata-kata Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian terlihat cocok, kok," tambah Tenten memanasi Ino.

"Iya, Hinata kenapa tidak kau coba dekati Naruto," tambah Sakura memanasi suasana.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah dan memanas membuat dia serasa ingin meledak. "aku tidak bisa melakukan itu—," ratap Hinata dalam hatinya dengan kedua tangannya saling meramas.

"Maaf, aku ingin kebelakang," akhirnya Hinata melarikan diri dari rencana teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di tempat laki-laki.

Sasuke melihat Hinata keluar dari tempat berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga membuat dia ingin menyusuli Hinata.

"Hei, teme mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku ingin ke belakang," jawab Sasuke.

"Titip yah," canda Naruto.

"Tidak lucu!" balas Sasuke ganas.

Hinata menghela napas lega begitu dia terlepas dari pandangan teman-temannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. Kali ini dia menghela napas dengan berat seberat langkah kakinya menuju toilet. Untuk apa ke toilet, dia tidak merasa ingin kesana dia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Langkah berat Hinata terhenti saat dia melihat bayangan hitam bediri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke-san?" kata Hinata kaget begitu dia melihat Sasuke bersandar tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, serentak Hinata memutar badannya hendak pergi namun dicegat Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tak memberi ku kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Maaf, aku—."

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan membantumu melupakan Gaara," suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Su, sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin melupakan Gaara," jawab Hinata. Gengaman tangan Sasuke makin menguat membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," kata Sasuke to the point membuat Hinata terpaku.

"Apa? Apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke? Apa maksudnya dia menyukaiku?" inner Hinata.

"Ta, tapi Sa-Sakura-chan—."

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," potong Sasuke.

"A, a-aku—,"

"Rupanya kamu disini Hinata," Sasuke dan Hinata kaget mendengar suara Naruto.

"Na, Naruto—."

"Ayo ikut aku yang lain sedang menunggumu, pesta kembang apinya akan segera dimulai," kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Namun tangannya tertahan.

"Ay—," kata Naruto terputus saat dia melihat Sasuke masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata, Naruto!" suara Sasuke terdengar geram.

"Kau yang harus melepaskan tangan mu dari Hinata," balas Naruto.

"Cukup, maaf Sasuke-san, Naruto-san tolong lepaskan tangan kalian. Kalian menyakitiku," kata Hinata menyadarkan merka berdua dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, serentak mereka melepaskan tangan mereka. Hinata meringis pelan mengusap kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Permisi, aku akan pergi sendiri ketaman," lanjut Hinata seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tunggu Hinata," panggil Naruto seraya berlari mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Chik! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebutnya dariku," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum nakal.

Di sisi ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri tampak bayangan merah marun berdiri di bawah bayangan dinding, setetes air jatuh dari wajahnya menemani teman-temannya yang lebih dulu jatuh membasahi di lantai.

Malam pun berlalu dengan damai, itu bagi yang mengalami malam indah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata setelah apa yang terjadi padanya di kediaman Namikaze?

…

Hinata POV

Semilir angin malam menyapu pelan wajahku, ku rasakan udara dingin membungkus tubuhku, nyanyian malam terdengar sedih. Aku masih berdiri di balkon apertemanku menatap pandangan sumpek didepanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari lorong sempit dan gelap di bawah apertemanku tepatnya di depanku. Dari lorong itu aku seperti mendengar hembusan napas yang merdu menyanyikan nada rindu.

Apa ada seseorang di lorong itu?

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap langit yang berbintang. Masih tergambar jelas di ingatanku akan kejadian di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto membuatku penasaran. Apa maksud kata "aku menyukaimu"? apa itu hanya sebatas kagum? Atau hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku? Ah, Naruto.

Aku tahu, kau mungkin bukan Kyuubi, akan ku anggap kau sebagai pengganti Kyuubi. Tak apa kan, Naruto-kun.

Suara sesuatu jatuh dari lorong gelap tepat dibawahku mengalihkan pandangaku dari langit ke asal suara. Mataku menangkap bayangan kuning berlari menjauh dari lorong menuju jalan raya dan hilang dalam keramaian.

Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan di lorong gelap itu?

Hinata POV end.

Someone POV

Aku terus berlari menjauhi lorong gelap itu, terus berlari hingga aku bersatu dengan keramaian. Kini aku berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian, manatap nanar orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarku, membiarkan mereka menabrak tubuh rapuhku, aku membiarkan telingku mendengar cercaan mereka, hingga sampai batas kemampuanku.

Bayangan gadis indigo itu selalu saja datang menganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Kenapa harus gadis indigo itu?

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menjauhi keramaian kota yang tak pernah sepi itu, melangkah kemana kakiku akan membawaku. Aku terus melangkah, dan melangkah tanpa ada semangat sedikit pun.

"Kyuubi-kun," langkah kaki ku tertahan, aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal memanggilku dengan nama yang asing bagiku. Ku rapatkan tudung jaketku untuk meyembunyikan wajahku darinya. Aku menorehkan sedikit wajahku untuk memastikan jika aku tak salah orang.

Sungguh, aku tak sanggup melihat wajah itu, aku tak sanggup melihat mata yang tersembunyi dibalik tudung bajunya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!

"Ka-kau—," bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya saja suaraku terasa berat dan itu terasa sakit bagiku.

"Benarkah kau Kyuubi?" Tanyanya lagi, sungguh aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ku buang wajahku dari tatapannya, aku tidak peduli dia marah atau tidak, aku tidak perduli dia mengenaliku atau tidak. Yang pastinya saat ini aku belum siap berbicara dengannya.

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, aku tak peduli pada suaranya yang serak karena terus memanggilku untuk berhenti. Aku terus berlari menjauhi dirinya yang terus berlari mengejarku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Maafkan aku Hinata," bisik lirihku.

Someone POV end.

Normal on.

Hinata berdiri di antara keramaian kota memandang punggung pemuda berjaket kuning itu berlari menjauhinya.

…..

Malam berlalu dengan cepat menyisahkan sisa hari untuk dinikmati, mentari pagi selalu setia memberikan semangat baru di pagi hari. Begitu pun dengan pemilik senyum mentari, pemuda bermabut pirang ini berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak.

Sementara di sisi jalan yang lain seorang gadis bermabut indigo panjang berjalan pelan menuju bukit didepannya dia lebih memilih memandang jalan setapak yang dia lalui, bunga dalam keranjang di tangannya tertata rapi aroma bunga seakan mengelilinginya membuat dia semakin indah di pandang. Angin pegungungan perlahan menyapu wajah ayunya, menyibakan rambut indahnya dari pandangannya. Mata Hinata tertahan pada sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri tepat didepannya

"Selamat pagi Hinata," Hinata merona seketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan stelan baju yang membuat dia terlihat-sangat- tampan.

"Se-selamat pagi. Naruto," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin berziarah ke makam Gaara," jawab Hinata pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Gaara?" Naruto tampak kaget mendengar nama Gaara dai mulut Hinata.

"Naruto sendiri mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku—. Aku juga ingin berziarah ke makam Gaara," jawab Naruto setelah cukup lama dia berpikir. "Sekalian saja kita bareng," ajak Naruto.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menapaki bukit didepan mereka, tak lama kemuadian mereka tiba di sebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka masih diselimuti keheningan.

"Kau kenal Gaara?" Tanya Naruto menghancurkan suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Gaara adalah tunanganku," jawab Hinata pelan dan terdengar berat.

Naruto terdiam, seprti ada sesuatu yang menekan hatinya membuat dia sedikit meringis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

"Hinata, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Hinata kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. apa mkasudnya bertemu sebagai imanjinasi atau dalam dunia nyata?

"Kamu memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ku, tapi aku pernah dekat denganmu. Sangat dekat," kata Hinata pelan dan suaranya menghilang saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku merasa pernah dekat denganmu, bahkan pernah tidur bersamamu—."

Mata Hianata terbelak kaget mendegar pernyataan Naruto. Tidur bareng? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidur bareng dengan Naruto? kapan? Yah, sekiranya itu adalah sejumlah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Hinata.

"Aaa—, bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kita sangat dekat. Bukan berarti aku melakukan itu," Naruto segera menclearkan kata-katanya saat dia melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, kita memang tidak pernah tidur bersama," sela Hinata tak kalah gugup.

"Maaf, yah. Hinata, apa kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke?" apa lagi kali ini? Hinata menundukan wajahnya memandang taburan bunga di atas makam Gaara.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian."

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu,kenapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum meyembunyikan keresahannya.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menanyakannya padaku."

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

"Karena kau mencintai Sakura."

"Aku memang mencintai Sakura, tapi apa aku salah bertanya seperti tadi padamu?"

"Jelas salah, karena cintamu itu kau hancurkan perasaan Sakura," akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Apa maksudmu aku menghancurkan perasaan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Maaf, Naruto-san aku harus pergi," pamit Hinata seraya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

…..

Hinata POV

Naruto bodoh! Apa yang kamu katakana tadi?! Apa kamu tidak tahu selama ini kau telah menyakiti Sakura dengan mencintainya?! Apa kamu tidak tahu telah membebani Sasuke dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu?! Dasar Naruto baka! Sekarang pun kau malah mempertanyakan kembali hubungan ku dengan Sasuke, apa sebenarnya inginmu?!

Naruto bodoh! Sikap mu itu membuatku semakin yakin kau dalah Kyuubi?

Apa sebenarnya rencana mu Tuhan? Kenapa kau hadirkan dalam hidupku sosok yang sama kau jadikan sebagai Kyuubi dan sekarang kau hadirkan dia kembali dalam sosok nyata. Kini aku seolah terperangkap dalam dua dunia, dunia nyata dan dunia imajinasiku.

Hinata POV end.

…

Naruto berjalan pelan menuruni bukit tempat pemakaman, pikirannya berjalan jauh melebihi langkah kakinya saat ini. Kakinya terus melangkah memasuki keramaian kota, dan berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menjadi langganannya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang tak jauh darinya seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menunggunya.

"Kenapa memintaku kesini, aku sedang dalam misi" kata Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Sudah lama disini?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, katakana saja apa perlumu."

"Santai saja, teme," sela Naruto memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Maaf, aku tak punya banyak waktu santai," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin aku Tanya kan padamu," cegat Naruto. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk mendengar pertnyaan Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa dengan mencintai Sakura aku telah menyakiti hatinya?"

Deg! Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti.

"Kau—."

"Apakah orang yang disukai Sakura itu adalah kamu, teme?" Sasuke semakin mematung, dia masih terdiam, mugkin sedang berpikr jawaban apa yang pas untuk orang yang masih dalam proses pemulihan ingatannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau sukai, Sakura atau Hinata?" Sasuke keget Naruto bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,"

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa yang kamu sukai, Sakura atau Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya balik dia ingin mengetahui apa reaksi Naruto.

Kini giliran Naruto yang terpojok, kenapa Sasuke malah balik bertnya padanya?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke membalikan pertanyannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu lebih dulu,"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Pikirkan pilihanmu, aku akan menungu jawabanmu," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkann Naruto sendiri didalam kebingungannya.

…

Naruto POV

Siapa yang aku sukai, Sakura atau Hinata?

Perasaanku pada Sakura telah ada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, perasaan yang mengebu untuk bisa memiliki Sakura hingga saat ini, perasaan itu masih sama. Aku masih ingin memiliki Sakura. Sementara Hinata aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak kebetulan, karena tak sengaja aku menolongnya dari para penculik yang menculiknya.

Perasaanku pada Hinata, seperti apa? Aku juga tidak tahu, pastinya yang kurasakan setiap dekat dengan Hinata adalah ketenangan, melihat rona merah diwajahnya, senyum kakunya dan diamnya sangat menarik bagiku.

Apa yang aku rasakan pada sakura sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Hinata? Diantara mereka berdua siapa yang aku cintai? Sakura atau Hinata?

Sakura adalah cinta pertamaku, dan Hinata, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya adalah cinta atau bukan. Apa aku harus tetap mempertahankan cinta pertamaku? Atau mencoba mencintai Hinata? Menurut kalian, siapa yang harus aku pilih, Sakura atau Hinata?

TBC_.

Kirei : ehehehehe—, sumimasen. Bis udah aku seting jln ceritany kya gitu, low Naruto ingat Hinata nanti cerita jadi biasa, jadi ga seru. Wah, kayanya di chap ini adegan romans NaruHinnya dikit tapi banyak hurtnya, sekali lagi sumimasen.

Akira : setelah siuaman dari komana, Naruto tak mengingat apa yang terjadi selama dia koma. Itu adalah konsekuensinya, jika dia bangun semua akan kembali seperti biasa. Seperti naruto tak pernah bertemu dengan HInata.

Tapi, sebenarnya ingatan itu tetap ada di memorinya tak sadarnya, hanya butuh respon untuk mengingat semuanya kembali.


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 17

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina.

Hari menjelang sore, suasana disekitar apertemen Hinata seperti biasanya tetap sunyi hanya suara kendaraan dari jauh terdengar pelan. Bersantai di balkon sepulang kuliah tentu sangat menyenangkan, istirahat sejenak merehatkan pikiran karena seharian menerima materi kuliah dari dosen killer seperti tuan Orochimaru bukan lah hal yang menyenangkan selain mata kuliahnya yang membosankan juga berhadapan dengan hewan-hewan peliharaannya serta harus melihat wajahnya yang bak kakek sihir.

Ah, itu adalah hukuman yang paling berat dari pada harus menyikat lantai wc pake sikat gigi.

Angin sore berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan tanpa permisi terbang begitu saja dihadapan Hinata. Secangkir coklat panas menemani gadis berrambut indigo itu menikmati sore hari yang indah. Suara sesuatu benda jatuh tepat dibawah balkon sedikit mengganggu waktu istirahat HInata, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Hanya pot bunga tetangganya tergeletak pecah.

Saatnya bersantai kembali, Hinata meneguk coklat panasnya yang sudah tidak berasap lagi. Hhmm, ueeenaakkk_!

Glentooonggg!

Suara lain lagi kini terdengar dari dalam lorong tepat dibawah balkonnya, lorong itu masih tetap gelap tertutup bayangan gedung di kedua sisinya. Hinata menatap lorong itu dengan seksama, mata amethysnya terus meneliti tiap sudut lorong yang bisa dia jangkau dengan pandangannya. Setelah cukup lama dia perhatikan dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tapi kenapa perasaannya mengatakan ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya dari dalam lorong itu.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel pintu berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari lorong tersebut, walau masih penasaran dia tetap meninggalkan balkon menuju pintu dan disambut oleh sebuket bunga mawar putih yang terlihat indah diantara bunga-bunga lavender menyambutnya.

"Sa, Sasuke-san," Hinata tergagap melihat Sasuke memebrikan nya bunga.

"Kita pergi makan malam," entah ini ajakan atau perintah?

"A, aku—."

"Aku tidak suka ditolak!" suara Sasuke terdengar geram. Hinata jadi serbah salah, jika dia ikut dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa tenang dengan sikap dingin Sasuke? Atau dia menolak, itu berarti dia akan membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke memebencinya.

"Ba, baiklah—," akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan ajakan atau perintah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, dari dalam lorong gelap tepat dibawah kamar apertemen Hinata keluar seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan jaket kulit warna perak berjalan menunduk menjauhi kamar apertemen Hinata.

Pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah kafe, dan duduk disalah satu meja yang disediakan. Pemuda itu mulai melepaskan topi hitamnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak dia lahir, setelah puas mengacak rambutnya pemuda itu juga melepaskan jaket kulitnya.

Tentu kalian tahu siapa pemuda itu. Yah, pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan, dengan sepasang tanda lahir kembar tiga di kedua pipinya. Mata biru safirnya terlihat letih, lingkaran hitampun menghiasi kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, Naruto," kata pemilik kedai itu, pria setengah baya berambut pirang seraya duduk didepan Naruto. Yang anehnya dari pria itu kenapa menutup sebagian wajahnya? Dan lagi, kenapa kedua matanya berbeda warna? Kenapa? #mulai deh, lebaynya =_='

"Ah, Kakashi nii-san. Aku kecapean, sudah hamper dua minggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur malam," curhat Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar curahan hatimu itu. Tapi sepertinya kau selalu mengalami mimpi buruk?" tebak pria itu atau bisa kita panggil dia Kakashi.

"Aku selalu melihat gadis indigo yang sama dalam tidurku."

"Mungkin itu adalah tanda untuk mu, apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya melihatnya tanpa tahu siapa namanya. Aku memang pernah melihatnya, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah benar itu dia," jelas Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Hahaha—, kau sangat lucu dengan tampang seperti itu. Kau seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal" Kakashi mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Sepertinya usaha Kakashi tak berhasil, Naruto malah semakin murung. Dia mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari saku jaket kulitnya dan membirakan sepasang cincin bernoda darah itu tergelatak begitu saja diatas meja.

"Punyamu?" Tanya Kakashi begitu melihat cincin itu. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Saat aku sadar dari koma, cincin ini sudah aku genggam," cerita Naruto, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa cincin itu bisa ada padanya.

Suara pintu berderit dan suara derap langkah kaki ayu melangkah masuk kedalam kafe. Gadis berambut pink bermata emerald berjalan menuju sebuah meja, wajahnya diahiasi sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kakashi nii-chaaan~!" Kakashi dan Naruto kaget begitu gadis bermabut pink itu duduk diantara mereka dan merangkul tangan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merona, senyum mentarinya terpancar keluar, aura suram yang sedari tadi membayanginya kini menghilang disapu waktu.

"Sa, Sakura-chan~!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan terharu, selama dia kenal Sakura ini pertama kalinya Sakura memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Kakashi hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik masker ketatnya. ^_^

"Sebaiknya, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua saja. Dari pada aku jadi obat nyamuk," kata Kakashi seraya berdiri meninggal sepasang pemuda pemudi ddidepannya.

"Kita maen ke Konohaland yuk!" rengek Sakura manja seraya menggoyang-goyang kan tangan Naruto.

Naruto sempat dibuat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura, tapi semua itu dia tepiskan. Baginya Sakura bermanja ria padanya saja itu sudah sangat luar bisa karena itu merupakan hal yang langka.

"Ba, baiklah—," tanpa piker panjang atau curiga dan tak peduli dengan tampangnya yang seperti orang kurang gizi Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari taman Konohaland. Sepasang pemuda pemudi berambut raven dan berambut indigo duduk berdiam diri saling memandang satu dengan yang lain.

"Sepertinya kau pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya," Sasuke memulai percakapan mereka.

"Ke, kenapa Sasuke memulai percakapan kami dengan membahas Naruto?" inner Hinata sedikit curiga.

"Ke,kenapa Sasuke-san bertanya sperti itu?"

Di Konohaland. Naruto berhenti saat melihat gerbang masuk Konohaland dari jauh, sekilas dia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Naruto!" panggil Sakura saat dia melihat Naruto terbengong melihat Gerang masuk Konohaland.

Perlahan Naruto mengedipkan matanya, dia masih melihat gadis bermabut panjang mendekatinya. Rambut panjangnya mulai terlihat jelas, rambutnya berwarna gelap tapi bukan hitam. dia mengedipkan sekali lagi untuk menjernihkan panglihatannya, saat dia membuka matanya kembali warna rambut gadis itu telah berubah cerah secarah permen kapas dan memendek.

Pletak!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Aaawww!" pekik Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Padahal tadi dia barusaja bermanja ria pada Naruto tapi sekarang dia malah kembali berubah ganas.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun saja! Aku sudah capek memanggil mu sedari tadi, tahu!" kata Sakura dengan emosi membara.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis—!"

Pletak!

Sekali lagi Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura-chan!" protes Naruto tak terima dipukul terus oleh Sakura.

"Kau masih sempat melirik gadis lain sementara ada aku disampingmu!" aura membunuh berkoar-koar disekitar tubuh Sakura.

"Bu, bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, kau lah gadis tercantik dan terseksi yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku!" Naruto mulai kebingungan menangani amarah Sakura yang semakin memuncak, sampai-sampai dia mengacak rambutnya karena frutasi.

Kita kembali dipasangan SasuHina.

Mata Hinata nanar melihat gelas winenya yang masih terisah setengah. Dia tak mampu menatap mata Sasuke setelah apa yangSasuke tanyakan padanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" pertanyaan Sasuke masih terngiang di benaknnya. Mata dan tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong ataupun memberikan reaksi biasa-biasa saja saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melihatnya saat pertama kalian bertemu, terlihat jelas sekali kau sangat mengenalinya," kata Sasuke setelah menunggu beberapa lama.

Hinata hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang sedari tadi selalu saja menyudutkannya.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau bisa melupakan Gaara dan melanjutkan hidupmu seperti biasanya. Tapi—," Sasuke manahan kata-katanya. Membuat napas Hinata ikut tercekat.

'Dia bisa membunuhku pelan-pelan malam ini,' inner Hinata. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap Naruto," Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Hinata semakin bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Sementara itu di Konohaland.

Naruto dan Sakura tengah antri menunggu giliran menaiki komidi putar, saat itu dia kembali melihat gadis yang sama saat dia tiba di gerbang pintu masuk. Gadis berambut panjang, gadis itu terlihat kabur di pandangannya. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang acakan, mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk menaiki komidi putar.

Naruto mencoba mendekati mereka, namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari antrian.

"Aku ingin kesana—," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk tempat didepannya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat lahan kosong yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku—," kata-kata Naruto terputus saat dia melihat keramaian yang dia lihat tadi telah berubah menjadi lahan kosong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura chan," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar menyembunyikan perasaan tak enaknya.

Tak menunggu lama akhirnya tiba giliran Naruto dan Sakura menaiki komidi putar.

Kembali lagi ke pasangan SasuHina.

Hinata terpaku menatap gerbang masuk Konohaland, bayangan terakhir dia bersama Kyuubi mulai terlintas dibenaknya. Sasuke menarik tangan hinata karena sudah jenuh menunggu Hinata meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

Sekarang mereka berada di tengah kermaian , mata Hinata nanar kesana kemari berharap dia bisa melihat Kyuubi disini, sementara mata Sasuke tertahan pada komidi putar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, di atas komidi putar yang tengah bergerak. Naruto kembali lagi melihat gadis yang sama seprti sebelumnya, tapi gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan dengan pemuda lain bukan pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ah, kenapa aku melihatnya lagi!" rutuk naruto dalam hatinya, "Tapi, kenapa gadis itu berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke?" lanjut Naruto saat dia mengenali pemuda itu adalah Sasuke dan Sasuke tengah menarik tangan gadis yang dia lihat.

"Sakura, apa benar yang dibawah sana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kurang yakin seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

Begitu mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengarahkan matanya ke tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto.

Kita kembali sejenak ke pasangan SasuHina.

Hinata melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, entah karena jalan Hinata yang lambat atau Sasuke yang terburu-buru, hingga membuat Hinata tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Begitu Sasuke menyadari pegangan Hinata sedikit melonggar dia segera berbalik dan tanpa sengaja dia menarik tubuh Hinata yang hamper jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, mereka mencoba menenangkan detak jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, mereka mencoba menenangkan diri karena rasa malu diantara mereka.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, matanya mulai berair. Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura, dia pun melihat ke tempat yang dia tunjuk. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Naruto, tapi matanya tak memerah.

"Sa,Sasuke—Hinata?!" Sakura terlihat syok melihat Sasuke memeluk Hinata, tak terasa dia mulai menangis. Naruto yang melihat Sakura menangis terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi benar, orang yang di sukai Sakura adalah Sasuke?" batin Naruto begitu melihat Sakura menagis. Ada sesuatu yang menusuknya, jauh didalam hatinya, sangat terasa sakit.

"Sa, Sakura—!" kata Naruto seraya menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura pun tak bisa menolak pelukan Naruto, dia membiarkan air matanya keluar dan membasahi jaket Naruto tepat saat komidi berhenti berputar.

Komidi putar berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata. Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya, Sasuke membalas menatap tajam Naruto. . Masih dalam pelukan, Naruto membawa Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa,Sasuke-san. Bisa lepaskan aku?" suara Hinata dari balik tangan Sasuke.

Naruto terbelak kaget saat dia mendengar suara Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke. Saat itu, mata Naruto terlihat marah, dan cemburu. Hingga tanpa sadar dia meramas baju Sakura yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Saat itu tidak jelas terlihat di mata ataupun wajah Sasuke akan seringai puasnya.

"Aw, Naruto. sakit!" rintih Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto. di saat yang bersamaan Hinata dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang memeluk mereka.

"Na, Naruto—. Sa,Sakura-chan—," Hinata kaget saat dia melihat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri didepannya. Tapi hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Sakura, dia menatap tak mengerti pada Hinata.

"Bukannya, hinata tahu aku mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia berpelukan dengan Sasuke?!" batin Sakura saat melihat Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini," kata Sasuke dengan dingin seraya menatap Saukura dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Hinata, dia melihat Hinata dengan intens.

"Jauhi matamu dari pacarku, Naruto!" kata Sasuke seraya memegang tangan Hinata. Sakura, Naruto apalagi Hinata serasa di hujami bom atom. Mereka terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke apa lagi saat Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata. Sakura mematung, dadanya terasa nyeri tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa didepan Naruto atau Hinata.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Apa itu benar Hinata, atau hanya kau yang membuat keputusan sepihak?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata kemudian mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Sa, Sasuke-san—."

"Perkenalkan, Naruto dia pacar baruku. Kau sudah tahukan namanya?" entah pertnyaan Sasuke yang sengaja berbasabasi atau ingin memancing emosi Naruto

Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kita selamanya dari mereka bukan?" pertanyaan Sasuke seolah diarahkan pada Sakura, Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Selama ini mereka tidak ada kesepakatan tentang hubungan mereka.

Hinata semakin terdesak, dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk mencegah Sasuke. Perasaannya seolah menuntunnya untuk mengikuti intruksi Sasuke.

"I, iya. Sa, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata membuat seringai Sasuke makin melebar.

"Hei, hei, apa kalian lupa ada pasangan lain juga disini?" sindir Naruto karena gerah melihat adegan didepannya. "Ayo, Sakura-chan. Kita pergi," lanjut Naruto seraya berbalik dan menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura bukannya terkejut, tapi malah makin geram dengan aksi Naruto. Sementara Sasuke meremas tangannya karena perempatan hampir memenuhi jidat Sasuke.

"Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" gigi-gigi Sakura bergemelutuk membentuk deretan nada penuh amarah.

"Na, Naruto. Kau salah tarik orang!" suara Hinata terdengar dari balik pungung Naruto. Dengan gaya pata-pata Naruto menoreh ke belakangnya membayangkan siapa yang dia tarik sekarang, tapi dia malah tertawa lebar begitu melihat Hinata telah merona merah diwajahnya.

"Eh, Hinata. Aku salah tarik orang lagi yah—," kata Naruto dengan polosnya, kemudian dia menoreh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Woi, teme. Karena aku sudah terlanjur menarik Hinata darimu, bagaimana kalau aku pinjam dia dulu —," kata Naruto tanpa melapas tangan Hinata.

"Maaf, yah. Sakura-chan, aku titip sakura padamu, teme!" lanjut Naruto seraya membawa pergi Hinata.

Sasuke manarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau, Kau piker dengan mendekati Hinata aku akan menyerah?!"

"Hn, kalau begitu jangan menyerah," jawab Sasuke santai, tanpa teraganggu dengan tatapan membunuh Saskura. "Dengan memasang wajah seperti itu, keriputmu semakin terlihat jelas," canda Sasuke seraya menyentuh dahi Sakura.

Sakura terpaku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, perlakuan yang biasa dia lakukan saat Sakura ngambek. Mata Sakura kembali berkaca, dia menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx Sasuke mencari arti semua ini disana.

"Sa, Sasuke—."

"Hn, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Selalu manatap ragu padaku, ayo kita main wahana yang lain," kata Sasuke merasa lucu melihat tatapan Sakura, tatapan yang selalu dia berikan saat dia ragu akan cinta Sasuke padanya.

"Ayo," Sasuke kembali membuyarkan tatapan Sakura dan menariknya menuju tempat-tempat wahana yang lain. Sakura yang belum hilang syoknya pasrah ditarik-tarik Sasuke.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto yang tengah manariknya , berjalan, mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kedai dibawah sorotan lampu jalan.

"Na, Naruto. Kita mau kemana?" suara Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Kau capek, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto begitu dia melihat Hinata kecapean.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata seraya menundukan wajahnya karena malu di lihat oleh Naruto seperti itu.

"Hehehe, gomen Hinata, aku juga tidak tahu kita mau ke mana," jawab Naruto dengan tampang watados, Hinata jawsdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sambil bercerita?" tawar Naruto pada Hinata seraya memebrikan senyum lima jarinya berharap Hinata tak menolaknya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tak sengaja dia melihat senyum mentari Naruto terlihat indah dibawah pancaran sinar lampu jalan, tak menunggu lama lagi rona merah telah memenuhi wajah Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian senyum lima jarinya berubah cemas.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto beruntun. Tangannya pun tak bias diam, dia merabah kepala Hinata.

"Tidak panas," piker Naruto saat tangannya berada didahi Hinata. Sementara Hinata sudah bergetar hebat menahan groginya.

"Na, Naruto menyentuhku?! Jangan dulu pingsan! Jangan dulu Pingsan!" batin Hinata.

"Suhu badan mu normal, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?" lagi-lagi Naruto memasang mode berpikir tanpa mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang sudah siap pingsan.

"Hei, Hinata—. HINATA!" Naruto panic saat dia melihat Hinata sudah terkulai pingsan.

Di rumah sakit.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang tertidur di tempat tidur rumah sakit, Naruto kemudian menyandarkan penggung dan mulai memasang pose berpikir.

"Setelah, aku lihat-lihat. Hinata mirip dengan gadis yang kulihat saat di gerbang masuk Konohaland dan dia juga mirip dengan gadis yang kulihat didalam mimpiku," pikir Naruto begitu menyadari kemiripan hinata dengan gadis yang selalu dia lihat.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa aku selalu melihat gadis yang sama dan mereka sangat mirip denganmu? Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" lanjut Naruto seraya meraba saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sepsasang cincin bernoda darah.

"Haaaahhh—!" Naruto menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuangnya dengan pelan. Suara jam yang berdetik pun ikut memelan, udara dingin yang keluar ari alat pendingin udara pun seolah berhenti membuat udara disekitarnya seakan memanas.

"Semakin aku pikirkan, aku semakin pusing!" keluh Naruto, kemudian dia kemlabli tersenyum "Mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan saja, mungkin mereka memang mirip, tentu saja mereka adalah orang yang berbeda," kata Naruto akhirnya setelah cukup lama dia bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu kapan dan dimana, sih?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri,akhirnya dia terdiam sendiri karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Naruto kembali melihat wajah ayu Hinata, dia tersenyum kecut dan menunjuk hatinya.

"Kau membuat ku bingung dan aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di sini."

Suara erangan lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari apa yang dia pikirkan, dia segera mengembalikan sepasang cincin itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Perlahan mata amethyst Hinata terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya.

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum senang saat dia melihat Hinata mulai siuman, sementara Hinata menatap aneh Naruto. Kemudian matanya terbelak dan tiba-tiba Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kyuubi_, akhirnya kau datang."

Naruto POV

Aku terbelak kaget, napasku pun tercekat di batang tenggorokanku. Jantungku berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik kemudian kembali berdetak dengan kencang memompa aliran darah menuju wajahku, tubuhku yang masih lemas bergetar hebat saat dia meramas bajuku.

Sungguh, lidahku ingin menyebutkan namanya tapi mulutku seakan enggan mengganggu momen ini. Aku semakin kebingungan saat ku dengar isakan lembutnya, dia menangis?

"Hiks, hiks_—. Kyuubi-kun, hiks, hiks, hiks. Kenapa kamu, hiks pergi, sekarang aku tidak akan, hiks, hiks, membiarkanmu pergi lagi," kata Hinata diantara isakannya.

Kyuubi? Siapa Kyuubi? Apa Kyuubi adalah kekasih Hinata? Spertinya aku tidak suka mendengar nama itu, ada rasa sakit ynag hinggap di hatiku saat aku mendengar nama Kyuubi, sepertinya Hinata sangat merindukannya.

Apa aku cemburu? Inikah yang namanya cemburu?

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, Kyuubi-kun," aku tersenyum kecut, ternyata Hinata mengira aku adalah Kyuubi.

"Hi, Hinata—," dengan berat aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata amethysnya. "Aku bukan Kyuubi, aku Naruto," kataku pelan padanya, takut dia terluka saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto POV end.

Hinata POV

"Hinata-chan—," samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal, sudah lama aku tidak dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan, sadarlah aku sudah kembali," lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar sangat dekat di telingaku.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, pertama yang kulihat sepasang mata biru safir menatapku, kemudian senyuman mataharinya menyadarkan aku akan sesuatu. Aku ingat, senyum itu miliknya. Jadi, dia telah kembali?

Rasa rindu yang tertahan didadaku selama beberapa minggu ini seolah meledak keluar saat ku lihat senyum itu. Serentak aku bangkit dari tidurku dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hiks, hiks—. Kyuubi-kun—, hiks, hiks, hiks. Kenapa kamu, hiks pergi, sekarang aku tidak akan, hiks, hiks, membiarkanmu pergi lagi," sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin menangisku. Ku peluk dia dengan erat.

Aku tidak peduli dia membalasku atau tidak, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah dia tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, Kyuubi-kun," tanyaku padanya berharap dia bisa memberikan panjelasan padaku.

"Hi, Hinata—," perlahan, aku merasa tanganya bergerak dan mendorong tubuhku menjauhi tubuhnya dan mutiara biru safirnya menatap lembut mutiara amethysku.

"Aku bukan Kyuubi, aku Naruto."

Ckiiiittt!

Seperti suara mobil ngerem tiba-tiba, itu suara pikiranku yang lagi melaju dengan mulus di benakku begitu aku menyadari maksud perkataannya.

Napasku memanas, darahku sepertinya sudah mendidih dan siap menguap ke wajahku. Jadi, dia bukan Kyuubi? Tapi dia adalah Naruto? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sudah lancang memeluk Naruto?! Aku sangat malu! Aku ingin menghilang dari sini secepatnya, menghilang dari hadapan Naruto!

Hinata POV end.

Normal.

"Hei, Hinata apa kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kembali memerah," kata Naruto spontan saat dia melihat wajah Hinata memerah.

"A, ano—. Maaf, Naruto a-aku kira kamu Kyuubi," kata Hinata gugup.

"Hahaha—, santai saja Hinata. Aku juga jarang-jarang di peluk gadis," kata Naruto seraya tertawa lepas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

#jawsdrop# padahal tadi dia baru habis dilanda galau tingkat nasional. -_-'

Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, Hinata mencoba meredam detak jantungnya sementara Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja setalah apa yang terjadi hari ini padanya.

"Oh, yah. Hinata, siapa Kyuubi itu. Apa dia pacarmu?" sepertinya nama itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, dia meramas roknya. Bibirnya bergetar, sepertinya cukup berat untuk menceritakan siapa itu Kyuubi sementara sosok bak pinang di belah dua dengannya sekarang berdiri depannya.

"Dia, dia bukan pacarku. Dia temanku, kami sangat dekat," kata Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sudah dua kali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Seperti apa dia? Apa dia mirip denganku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata biru safir Naruto.

"Iya, kalian sangat mirip. Bahkan suara saat kalian tertawa tak bisa aku bedakan," batin Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata! Jika kau merindukan Kyuubi, kau bisa menganggap aku adalah dia," kata Naruto seolah bisa mendengar inner Hinata.

"Sekarang, ayo tersenyumlah—. Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku tidak pernah melihat mu tersenyum," kata naruto dengan memasang wajah cute.

Hinata jadi malu sendiri, wajahnya kembali merona. Dia merasa lucu dengan wajah cute Naruto, spontan dia tertawa pelan.

Hahahaa— kali ini giliran Naruto yang merona melihat wajah merona Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang seakan ada sebuah tanda yang harus dia baca.

"Hahaha, aku suka senyum Hinata-chan seperti itu, Hinata terlihat sangat manis," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Deg!

Seperti dejavu di dalam ingatan Hinata

Hinata POV

Saat ini, senyum itu, wajah itu, kata-kata itu. Semuanya sama seperti saat itu, saat pertama aku tersenyum pada Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi—."

"Yah, ada apa Hinata-chan!"

Deg!

Lagi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu selalu membawaku pada kepribadian Kyuubi? Naruto, siapa sebenarnya kamu?!

Hinata POV end.

Naruto POV

Ah, kenapa aku keceplosan seperti tadi? Kenapa semakin aku dekat dengan Hinata aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan aku merasa sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari Sakura.

Hinata, kenapa kau membuat aku seperti ini?! Apa sebenarnya hubungan kita? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?

Naruto POV end.

Normal.

Naruto dan Hinata saling diam.

"Oh, yah Hinata. Apa benar kau dan Sasuke sudah jadian?" tanya Naruto memastikan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata kebingungan sendiri, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus jujur atau lanjut berbohong. "A, ano~ sebenarnya kami—."

"Tak apa Hinata, jika memang kalian sudah jadian kau tak perlu malu padaku," potong Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," inner Hinata meratapi nasibnya.

"Kau sudah baikan Hinata?"

"I, iya. Naruto. Aku juga ingin segera pulang," jawab HInata.

"Baiklah, aku antar pulang yah. Mungkin Sasuke sudah pulang duluan," kata Naruto, sambil melihat jam di dinding. "Lagian ini sudah larut malam," lanjut Naruto.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju apertemen Hinata yang lumayan jauh dari lokasi Konohaland.

Hinata POV.

Aku sangat nyaman berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto, aku merasa nyaman. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat pertama kali aku dan Kyuubi berjalan bersisian, perasaan ini benar-banar membuatku nyaman meski malam makin larut, meski tingkat kejahatan di malam hari sangat tinggi, meski kami saling diam.

Naruto, aku tidak tahu kamu itu Kyuubi atau bukan tapi aku merasa saat ini kau adalah Kyuubi. Terimakasih, Naruto. Terimakasih atas hari ini.

Hinata POV end.

Naruto POV

Hinata, aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan kesunyian tapi mengapa saat ini, saat berjalan bersisian dengan mu dalam diam ini membuat ku merasa nyaman. Hinata, aku tidak tahu kamu siapa, dan tidak tahu apa hubungan kita sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu, aku merasa pernah berjalan bersisian denganmu, pernah melihat senyum merona mu itu sebelumnya. Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini.

Hinata, meski aku bukan Kyuubi, tapi kau bisa mengannggap aku Kyuubi jika itu bisa membuat aku bisa terus bersamamu. Bisa berjalan bersisian denganmu seperti ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagiku.

Naruto POV end.

Normal.

Sepasang pemuda pemudi ini terus melangkahkan kaki mereka didalam kesunyian malam, mereka terus melangkah ke jalan yang akan membawa mereka pada satu titik dimana semuanya akan berakhir. Titik dimana mereka memulainya dan titik dimana mereka harus mengakhirinya. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa menyadari ada yang membuntuti mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata," kata Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah gedung.

Hinata yang saat itu sedang melamun kaget, dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai di apertemennya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tanda Tanya besar keluar dari kepala Hinata.

"Naruto, bagaimana kamu tahu ini apertemanku?" Naruto tertawa pelan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ano, aku, aku tahu dari Neji," jawab Naruto kelabakan sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"Oh, begitu," balas Hinata percaya begitu saja perkataan Naruto yang benar-benar ketahuan berbohong.

"Oh, iya. Hinata, sampai disni saja yah. Aku juga harus pulang," kata Naruto seraya pamit.

"I, iya. Terima kasih, sudah mengantar aku pulang."

"Hehehe—, sama-sama HInata-chan," kata Naruto spontan seraya tersenyum malu. Hinata pun ikut tersenyum malu melihat senyum Naruto.

"Oke, Hinata. Jaa," pamit Naruto seraya berjalan mundur meninggalkan Hinata.

Bruk!

Naruto menubruk seseorang.

"Hei, kamu! Kalo jalan pake mata, jangan pake punggung!" kata orang itu dengan marah-marah.

"Ma—akh!" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena sebuah benda tumpul mendarat di punggungnya membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang tertawa dengan congkaknya bediri didepan Naruto.

"Hahaha—! Kita bertemu lagi, bocah polisi!" kata pemuda pirang itu seraya menendang perut Naruto.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 18

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

'…..' = kata-kata Naruto

Kyuubi = Naruto mode imagination

….

"Hahaha_! Kita bertemu lagi, bocah polisi!" kata pemuda pirang itu seraya menendang perut Naruto.

Suara erangan kesakitan diringi darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Si, siapa kalian," Tanya Naruto pada mereka, pemuda berambut pirang dan berambut merah.

"Hei! Apa kau masih bercanda?! Berpura-pura tidak ingat kami? Kami yang menculik gadis ini, dan kau yang menggagalkan rencana kami!" kata pemuda berambut pirang seraya menarik Hinata hingga terduduk didepan Naruto.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" teriak Naruto saat dia melihat Hinata meringgis kesakitan terduduk didepannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak bisa secepat saat itu? Apakah karena gadis ini kau menjadi lemah?" kata Deidara.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Tanya Naruto balik tak mengerti.

"Apa kau lupa, saat itu kau mengaku yang tercepat. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau tak berdaya seperti orang bodoh?!" Tanya Deidara tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Cukup, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Jika kau sudah ingat semuanya, datanglah pada kami. Sendirian!" tegas yang satunya lagi, pemuda bermabut merah.

"Sasori, Deidara" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, sosok berjubah sama dengan kedua pemuda itu dan bercadar terlihat seperti hologram. "Jika sudah selesai bermain-main, cepat kembali. Aku ingin mengkalkulasi berapa tebusan yang harus ditebus untuk gadis itu," lanjut bayangan hologram itu seraya menghilang.

"Huh! Dasar, Kakuzu. Dipikrannya Cuma uang dan uang! Apa dia tidak bisa menikmati seni barang sedikit?!" protes deidara.

"Kau sudah terlalu cerewet, sekarang kita harus kembali," kata Sasori sedikit kesal dengan sikap Deidara.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya lagi!" kata Deidara seraya mendekati Hinata dan dengan sekali pukulan di belakang kepala Hinata membuat dia tergeletak setengah sadar.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Hinata jatuh didepan wajah Naruto, erangan lembut Hinata seolah adalah bom waktu didalam diri Naruto. Dia berontak dan memukul membabi buta kedua pemuda itu meski kekuatannya saat ini tidak sebanding dengan mereka berdua, meski serangan yang dia arahkan dengan mudah mereka hindari dan dengan cepat mereka membalas pukulan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto babak belur.

Sebuah ledakan mengakhiri aksi membabi buta Naruto, akhirnya Naruto terkulai tak berdaya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Naruto merangkak mendekati tubuh Hinata yang setengah sadar.

"Na, Naruto—," suara lembut Hinata serasa seperti jarum menusuk pendengaran Naruto dan melukai hatinya. entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tak berguna untuk kedua kalinya melihat Hinata seperti itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sebuah tendangan keras dari Deidara mendarat di perut Naruto, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Dia harus menolong Hinata apapun yang terjadi.

Dia terus berusaha mendekati Hinata, meski Deidara terus berusaha menghentikannya dengan tendangan. Pada akhirnya Naruto juga punya batas tenaga dan kekuatan, kini dia tak bisa bergarak lagi, isi perutnya seakan hancur karena banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Naruto semakin tak berdaya.

"Kyuubi—," air mata Hinata mulai berlinang saat dia melihat Naruto terkulai lemas didepannya.

"Hi, Hinata. Maafkan aku—," kata Naruto seraya menatap mutiara amethyst Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia menutup mata biru safirnya.

Naruto POV

Mata itu, tatapan itu. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya?

Rasa sakit ini, sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya?

Kejadian ini, sepertinya aku pernah mengalaminya?

Perasaan ini, sepertinya aku juga pernah mengalaminya?

Naruto POV end.

Bruk! Suara sesuatu jatuh.

Gelap, dingin, sunyi, bahkan terlalu sunyi dari kematian. Itulah sekilas gambaran yang terlihat saat ini, rasa takut seakan menggerogoti pikiran dan menggoncang pendirian.

"I, ini dimana? Ke,kenapa gelap dan dingin?"

"Hinata~, Hinata~," sebuah suara keluar dari dalam kegelapan menghentakan pikiranya.

"Si, siapa itu?" tanyanya lagi pada suara itu. Sunyi, tak ada jawaban sama sekali semua kembali sunyi.

"Naruto—," suara yang sama keluar dari kegelapan itu kini semakin jelas.

"Kau—."

"Sayangnya kita bertemu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini—," suara baritone dari seseorang didepannya kini terlihat jelas. Pemuda bermabut merah dan bertato Ai kanji di dahinya. Mata jadenya menatap lurus kedalam mata biru safirnya.

Seketika dia tersadar saat kesunyian yang menyiksanya berganti dengan suara bising kendaraan dan suara panic berkeliaran di pendengarannya. Kegelapan yang menakutinya pun berubah menjadi pemandangan yang kacau balau, mobil-mobil berserakan dimana-mana dengan bentuk yang kacau, motor saling tumpah tindih menggambarkan situasi kecelakaan yang sangat parah.

Terlebih lagi posisinya saat ini membuatnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami, tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati, suaranya pun seolah kehabisan pita suara.

"Naruto—."

Naruto kembali melihat ke mata jade didepannya, pemuda berambut merah itu kondisinya tak jauh menyedihkan dari Naruto.

"Ga, Gaara—, kau—," inner Naruto sambil menatap mata jade Gaara, Naruto tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa setelah menyadari kondisi mereka tak beda jauh.

"Naruto, cincin itu—," mata jade Gaara teralih pada sepasang cicin didepannya, Naruto melihat sepasang cincin yang berlumur darah berdiri tegak didepannya, seolah hanya dengan bertatap mata mereka saling berbagi.

"Aku titipkan cincin ini padamu, aku titipkan cintaku padamu. Tolong jaga Hinata untuk ku, kau harus melindunginya saat aku tidak ada—."

"Gaara, apa maksudmu?! Kita akan selamat, kau akan kembali dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari kekasihmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto—."

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau cepat begitu menyerah, ini belum berkhir! Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup!"

"Aku baru menyadarinya, bukan aku yang akan memasang cincin itu di jarinya. Tapi kaulah yang akan memasang cincin itu di jarinya."

"Cukup, Gaara! Aku tidak mau tahu! Kaulah yang akan memasang cincin itu dijarinya!"

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, karena itu aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau akan menjaganya untukku—."

"Gaara—."

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini, kau butuh sedikit bersabar untuk mnedekatinya. Namanya Hinata, nama yang cantik bukan. Nama itu sangat cocok dengan mu Naruto," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara!"

"Ini permintaan terakhirku sebagai sahabatmu, Naruto—."

Naruto terdiam, dia menutup mata biru safirnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata Gaara seraya menutup mata jadenya.

Suara serine mobil ambulas samar-samar lenyap dalam kesunyian, suasana di sekitarnya kini mengabur dalam kegelapan, perlahan kegelapan itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan dingin kini membungkus waktu yang berputar disekitarnya.

"Siapa kamu?" sebuah suara kembali keluar dari kegelapan mencairkan udara dingin yang membekukan waktu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku, kamu yang mengeluarkan aku dari imajinasimu," Naruto kembali dibuat bingung karena dia mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Mengapa kamu selalu mengikutiku?" suara yang sama milik seorang gadis kembali terdengar dari kegelapan.

"Aku ini hasil imajinasimu, kemana kamu pergi aku selalu bersamammu," dan lagi suara yang mirip Naruto terdengar dari kegelapan.

Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar sahut menyahut, memaksa Naruto untuk menyimaknya meski dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perbincangan itu.

"Bisakah kamu pergi dari hadapanku?" suara yang sama kembali terdengar dengan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan.

'Gadis itu, gadis yang sama didalam mimpiku dan yang ku lihat di konohaland,' inner Naruto saat dia mengenali gadis indigo itu.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi," jawab pemuda itu.

'suara itu terdengar seperti suaraku' inner Naruto tak percaya.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Yang membuat aku ada adalah pikiran dan hatimu yang kosong. Karena kamu selalu memikirkan Gaara dan berharap kamu bisa melihatnya lagi."

'Gaara? Apakah, dia—,' inner Naruto saat dia mendengar nama Gaara, dia mulai berpikir gadis itu adalah kekasih Gaara.

"Aku ada untuk menghiburmu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi, seraya tertawa pelan dan merangkul gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak punya nama."

"Bagaimana kalau namamu, Kyuubi?"

'Kyuubi? Bukankah, Hinata sering memanggilku dengan nama itu?'

Gambaran di depannya kembali berganti.

"Entah, kenapa aku ingin sekali makan ramen."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan ramen."

"Yosh! Kita ke ramen ichiraku!"

'Ramen? Kenapa lama-lama sosok itu menggambarkan diriku?'

"Aku suka senyum Hinata-chan seperti itu, Hinata terlihat sangat manis."

'Jadi, gadis itu adalah Hinata? Dan siapa Kyuubi itu?'

"Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"A, aku. Aku takut, aku takut—," suara gadis yang di ketahui Naruto bernama Hinata itu terdengar katakutan.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Jangan takut, ada aku disini bersamamu, aku akan selalu menjagamu" Naruto tertawa pelan, dia merasa lucu mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu.

Naruto kini dihadapkan dengan kilasan gambar pemandangan lorong rumah sakit. Hinata dan pemuda berabut pirang aka Kyuubi berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Tidak! Dia harus bertahan. Aku tak akan memaafkannya jika dia meninggalkan Khusina baa-san, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan dan teman-temannya."

'Kaa-san? Ino? Sakura? Apakah yang dimaksudkan Hinata adalah aku?'

"Apa salah satu diantaranya adalah kamu, Hinata-chan?"

'Jadi, seperti inikah hubungan Hinata dengan Kyuubi?'inner Naruto melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Kyuubi.

Kini bayangan gadis indigo dan pemuda berambut pirang mengabur berganti dengan latar sebuah gerbang taman bermain. Naruto terbelak saat dia melihat pintu gerbang itu, apa lagi dia melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri didepan gerbang masuk Konohaland.

"Welcome to KONOHALAND!" teriak sosok bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Naruto.

'Di, dia—. Ap, apakah itu aku?!' Naruto seakan tak percaya melihat dirinya bersama Hinata gadis yang dia lihat sedari tadi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Naruto.

'Tapi kapan semua itu terjadi, kenapa aku tak mengingat semuanya?' inner Naruto tak habis piker dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pikirannya kini teralihkan kembali.

Gambaran Konohaland beralih menjadi taman kota. Naruto melihat dirinya dan Hinata duduk bersama di kursi taman.

"Hinata-chan, jika aku bisa. Aku ingin terus bersama mu. Aku tidak ingin melupakan saat-saat bersamamu, atau melupakamu."

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah ajak aku main kesini juga."

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin melupaka hari ini," kata Kyuubi dengan semagat. "AKU TIDAK INGIN MELUPAKAN HINATA-CHAN!"

DUUAAARRR!

Suara ledakan mengagetkan Naruto, pandangannya teralih ke gambaran disampingnya membuat dia melupakan gambaran ditaman. Dia sedikit kaget saat melihat dua orang yang tak asing baginya lagi, yah, pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan pemuda berambut merah.

Sementara Hinata terlihat syok melihat ke sekililing mereka yang terbakar, Naruto melihat dirinya begitu frutasi saat dia tak bisa menyentuh Hinata.

"Kyuubi-kun, aku-aku takut!" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, pipi porselennyya telah basah oleh air matanya.

Naruto meramas dada kirinya, seperti ada perasaan aneh di hati Naruto saat dia melihat Hinata menangis.

"Tenang Hinata, jangan takut. Aku janji aku akan melindungimu."

"Kyuubi-kun," Hinata meraih tangan Kyuubi, dia semakin terisak saat tangannya tak menyetuh tangan Kyuubi. "Hiks, hiks, hiks~. Kyuubi-kun~."

Hati Naruto serasa hancur bagai di bom atom melihat bayangan dirinya tak bisa menyentuh Hinata. Kini Sasori dan Deidara mulai mendatangi Hinata dan kemudian Deidara mecekik leher Hinata. Spontan tubuh Naruto bergerak mendekati gambaran bayangannya, namun semakin dia mendekat bayangan itu tetap terasa jauh.

"Kyuubi-kun, tolong aku," ritih Hinata yang tak bisa apa-apa dalam gengaman Deidara. Jantung Naruto terpukul saat dia melihat mata amethyst Hinata menatap ke dalam mata biru safirnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" suara seseorag tepat dibelakang Deidara mengagetkan mereka yang ada disitu. Terutama Naruto, 'Sa, Sasuke?'inner Naruto tak percaya ada Sasuke juga di gambaran itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san—," panggil Hinata, Naruto merasa cemburu saat Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan suara memelas di tambah lagi ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat marah seperti Sakuralah yang disakiti.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia," pernitah Sasuke lagi dengan menekan mulut pistol ke kepala Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, ambil dia."

Naruto kaget setengah mati saat dia melihat Deidara mendorong Hinata di kobaran api yang masih menyala akibat ledakan tadi.

Tanpa piker atau menunggu perintah dari otaknya, tubuh Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya berlari mendekati Hinata mencoba menangkapnya sebelum jatuh kedalam kobaran api.

"Kyaaaa~,"

'HINATA!' teriak Naruto ketakutan saat Hinata berteriak.

"HINATA!" seru Kyuubi dan Sasuke berbaregan. Naruto tak peduli dengan dua bayangan lain selain dirinya yang ingin menolong Hinata. Dalam pikiran saat ini dia harus menolong Hinata, tapi setiap dia berlari mendekati gambaran bayangan didepannya selalu saja gambaran itu menjauh.

"Kyuubi~kun~," dengan gaya slow motion Hinata jatuh di pelukan Kyuubi.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia mendengar suara Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" sebuah suara yang sangat Naruto kenal seolah menusuknya dengan seribu suriken tepat dijantungnya, terasa sangat nyeri.

Kilat membelah langit dan suara deburan ombak memecah di batu karang. Itu adalah sekilas gambaran background saat Naruto dan bayangannya menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang menangkap tubun Hinata melainkan Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih. Sasuke-san," kata Hinata malu-malu, itu terlihat karena rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruo terpaku melihat adegan di depanya. Wajahnya tersirat cemburu. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa jadi pahlawannya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut, tanpa dia sadari dia mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan bayangannya.

"Sayangnya, kami masih membutuhkan tuan putri," Naruto kembali teralih pada dua bayangan merah dan kuning yang tak jauh dari Hinata dan Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Hinata yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dalam sekejap terbang kearah Sasori.

"HINATA-CHAN!" panggil Kyuubi, namu tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinatn maupun dua bajingan tadi.

'Hinata!' panggil Naruto seraya meratapi dirinya.

Kejadian di taman terus berputar bagai video yang rusak, berulang dan terus berulang dan gambaran kusut itu kini berubah menjadi pmandangan rindang dibawah pohon. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyuubi berdiri berduaan dengan seorang kakek-kakek mesum, apa yang mereka lakukan?!

"Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," Naruto sedih melihat Kyuubi penuh aura putus asa.

"Kau sebenarnya sudah terhubung dengannya saat pertama kali kalian bertemu, kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya itu karena kalian terhubung. Kenapa kau tak mencoba merasakannya?" jelas si kakek mesum.

Ada sedikit secercah harapan di dalam hati Naruto mendengar penjelasan si kakek.

"Itu sama saja bohong, kalau hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya tapi tak bisa meyelamatkannya percuma saja, kek," haaaahh, kini harapa itu menciut, ada benar kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Ada satu cara, tapi itu beresiko," kata si kakek memasang mimic seirus membuat Naruto ikut mendengar dengan serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran dan kembali semagat.

"Kau tau, kau bukan mahluk imajiasinya. Kau memiliki tubuh asli, kenapa kau tak kembali saja ke tubuh aslimu. Bukanya ini adalah batas waktumu?" pertanyaan si kakek mesum menyadarkan Kyuubi dan Naruto akan status mereka.

"Kau benar kek," kata Naruto dan Kyuubi berbarengan dengan matap.

"Apa kau suda siap dengan resikonya?" Naruto lihat ada kilatan cahaya di bola mata biru Kyuubi.

"Aku selalu siap demi menyelamatkan Hinata-chan," kata Kyuubi dengan gaya ala super hero rambut pirangnya bergoyang ditiup angin manambah kesan kool pada sosoknya.

'Kyaaaa! Ternyata aku keren juga!' kata Naruto dengan gaya alaynya (author: sweetdrop bareng, yuk!)

Ehem, kita kembali ke adegan sebenarnya.

Setelah mendapat pengisian tenaga ulang dari si kakek mesum, Naruto dan Kyuubi semakin bersemangat untuk mencari Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan gambaran bayangan di dibawah pohon mulai meredup dan mengabur di gantikan dengan pemandangan yang menyedihkan dimana Hinata terikat dengan pipi lebam dan mulutnya dibekam. Serentak semangat yang mereka pupuk melemah seketika, melunturkan ketangguhan mereka sebagai seorang laki-laki saat melihat gadis yang berusaha mereka lindungi seperti itu.

'Hi, Hinata~,' inner Naruto saat dia melihat kondisi Hinata.

Naruto melihat dirinya menggeram dan megacak rambut piranganya, dirinya terlihat benar-benar frutasi karena tak bisa berbuat-apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Kemudian dia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri membuang dirinya dan berlutut didepan Hinata.

"Hinata chan, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang lemah ini! Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa berjanji! Maafkan aku Hinata!" kata bayangan Naruto meratapi kekuranganya dan Naruto kembali dibuat tak percaya saat dia melihat tubuh bayangannya semakin menipis.

Kini, bayangan Kyuubi atau Naruto telah menghilang tinggal bayangan HInata yang tengah menangis didepan Naruto. Perlahan bayangan Hinata tertutupi kabut hitam pekat.

"Kini di hatimu telah ada orang lain," Naruto kembali mendengar suara dirinya dari dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak, Kyuubi-kun. Jangan pergi!" terakhir sebelum Hinata menghilang Naruto masih mendengar Hinata memanggil Kyuubi.

Naruto POV

Aku terpaku menyaksikan kilasan balik kisah percakapan ku dengan Hinata, semua gambaran itu bagai video kusut yang di putar berulang kali hingga kusam. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mengingat kejadian itu.

Jadi kaulah gadis yang dititipkan Gaara padaku. Aku adalah Kyuubi teman imajinasi mu, HInata?

Kini semua terlihat jelas, jelas bagiku jika aku adalah Kyuubi. Teman yang selalu menemani mu Hinata, jelas bagiku kau adalah gadis yang dititipkan Gaara padaku, jelas bagiku jika hubunganku dengan mu kini lebih jauh dari sekedar teman.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Sekarang kejadian itu terjadi lagi, dan aku lagi-lagi gagal tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, bahkan aku tak bisa menjadi pahlawan untuk mu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Masih pantaskah aku hidup? Masih pantas aku di maafkan olehmu Gaara, karena aku telah gagal, aku gagal menjaga Hinata.

Hinata, jika kau dengar suara ku. aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak pantas dimaafkan olehmu.

"Naruto," Kini bayangan Hinata muncul dalam kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

"Hinata."

#secercah cahaya keluar dari diri Naruto seiring senyumnya yang mengembang#

"Aku percaya padamu, dan kau pun harus percaya pada dirimu. Dengarkan apa yang hatimu katakan, aku menunggu mu," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum dan menghilang dalam cahaya.

"Hinata!" panggilku mencoba menahan Hinata agar tidak mengilang, namun dia telah menghilang dalam kepulan cahaya yang menyilaukan mataku.

Hinata? Aku dan Kyuubi adalah orang sama, apa yang aku lihat adalah penggalan ingatanku bersamamu. Hinata, setelah ini aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tidak akan lagi.

Kini dimensi tempat ku berdiri mulai berputar menampakan gambar-gambar yang bergerak cepat membuatnya terlihat aneh. Di sebuah jalan yang sunyi namun ramai dengan suara tawa riang wanita dari kejauhan membuatku sedikit kebingungan, namun sebuah suara berat dari seorang kakek tua, eeemmm kalo dilihat dari seringainya sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan hal yang berbaur mesum.

"Akhirnya kau sudah kembali, bocah. Pergilah sebelum ingatanmu menghilang," kakek tua itu tiba-tiba saja menahan bayangan diriku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terasa asing bagiku.

"Aku tahu, waktu ku tak banyak. Mungkin sebentar lagi ingatanku menghilang."

"Terima kasih, kakek."

"Sssttt! Jangan lanjutkan aku sudah tahu apa lanjutan kata-katamu itu," aku heran kenapa kakek itu menolak ucapan terimakasihku?

Sang kakek mesum itu mulai diselubungi bayangan hitam dan berganti dengan pemandangan dalam gedung kumuh dan berbauh anyir darah. Ku lihat sosok bayanganku berdiri tegak di depan beberapa orang bersenjata katana. Mereka terlihat seperti potongan-potongan tubuh yang disatukan kembali, mata mereka hitam tanpa pupil. Setiap gerakan mereka menimbulkan suara glentong, mereka seperti sebuah boneka.

Salah satu boneka itu mulai menyerang bayanganku, reflex tubuh asliku bergerak menghindari serangan itu membuat bayanganku atau Kyuubi bergerak mengikuti gerakanku. Dengan sekali pukul aku berhasil menjatuhkan boneka pertama itu dan mengambil katananya.

Crass! Saat aku masih terfokus dengan boneka pertama tanpa aku sadari sebuah katana lain hampir merobek punggungku, namun aku segera mengelak dan mendapatkan sedikit luka goresan di punggungku.

Aneh, kenapa aku yang merasakan nyeri? Sementara bayanganku atau Kyuubi itu baik-baik saja seoalah tidak terluka sama sekali.

Crass!crass!

Belum sempat keterkejutanku dengan rasa neyri di punggungku, aku digaketkan lagi dengan suara tebasan katana. Saat kulihat, Kyuubi sudah memotong dua boneka lain yang menyerangnya.

Darah? Apa mereka manusia sungguhan?

Crass! Crass!

Kembali suara tebas terdengar, kali ini satu boneka lain kena tebasan Kyuubi. Aku sempat kagum dengan keahlian pedangku, em atau bayanganku, padahal aku tidak pernah belajar seni pedang, tapi kenapa aku bisa menggunakan pedang? Sehebat itukah aku?

Duaaaarrr!

Akh!

Rasa sakit kini menyerang kepalaku, ku lihat Kyuubi terhempas jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, kepalanya terbentur tanah. Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan pengap itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang keluar dari kepulan asap sambil terbatuk-batuk karena terhirup asap buatannya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Sialan kau Kakuzu! Dasar !%$#*! Karena kepelitanmu aku hanya bisa membeli bahan peledak murahan!" maki pemuda itu.

'Deidara?!' bahkan namanya pun sudah aku hapal saking ngefansnya author sama si ahli ledakan ini karena selalu saja si pirang bencong itu yang dia tampilkan dari organisasi tak penting itu!

"Kau!" kekesalanku pada author teralihkan dengan suara berat dari Kyuubi atau bayangan ku. dia terlihat sangat marah, kini dia sudah bersiap dengan katananya (bayangin aja Naruto dengan katananya Sasuke) untuk menyerang.

Haaaaaaa!

"Fufufu! Dasar bodoh! Mau menyerangku terang-terangan, yah" kata Deidara seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih dan berbentuk burung aneh, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi firasatku mengatakan itu tidak baik. Tapi sepertinya si bodoh bayanganku ini tidak peka.

Deidara mulai melempar karya seninya ke arah bayanganku, aku ingin mencegahnya tapi apa daya, aku tahu jika saat itu aku terkena ledakan pasti aku tidak akan hidup seperti sekarang ini, jadi aku percayakan saja semuanya pada si Kyuubi bodoh itu!

"Katsu!"

Akhirnya karya seninya meledak tepat saat Kyuubi menghindari karya seni Deidara.

"Hm, ternyata kau bisa menghindar dari ledakan ku!" ku lihat Deidara sangat menikmati permainannya. Dia mengeluarkan karya seninya yang lain, kali ini berbentuk laba-laba.

"Kita lihat, apa kali ini kau bisa juga menghindari ledakan ini?!"

Jika saja saat itu aku berada di posisi Kyuubi nyaliku akan menciut melihat berpuluh-puluh laba-laba keluar dari tangannya?.

Aku menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi saat itu, yang ku ingat saat itu aku tidak mengalami luka bakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, sial! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan momen heroic seperti saat itu, kan aku bisa menceritakan kisah heroikku saat menolong Hinata, dan bukan saja Sasuke yang punya kisah heroic bersama Hinata.

Huh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah cemburu pada Sasuke, sih?!

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku sendiri dan kembali memfokuskan diriku pada pertarunganku (Kyuubi) dengan si ahli bom. Laba-laba karya Deidara mulai berdatangan mendekati Kyuubi, tapi dia malah adem ayem menunggu pasukan mini Deidara menghampirinya.

Aku masih menunggu dan menunggu hingga ledakan itu terjadi, tapi Kyuubi tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu?

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar gelar yellow flash?" aku terbelak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba sudah menyandarkan katananya ke leher Deidara.

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya?" aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah pucat Deidara, jika aku sempat membawa digital ingin rasanya aku mengabadikan momen ini.

"Apakah itu kau?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

Yellow Flash? Bukannya itu gelar yang diberikan pada ayah karena kecepatannya? Apa hubungannya denganku?

"Bukan, tapi aku lebih cepat dari ayahku!"

Trang! Trang!

Apa? Aku lebih cepat dari ayahku, si Yellow Falsh? Ah, ngaco saja si Kyuubi ini!

"Jadi, kau si rubah setan itu?"

Apa lagi itu!

"Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang kau maksud tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti orang yang aku lindungi."

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak pernah berhubungan denganmu!"

"Gadis Hyuuga itu, yang kau culik!" aku terbelak kaget karena tekanan suara Kyuubi berubah dan aura membunuhnya berkobar memenuhi ruangan ini saat dia menyebutkan nama Hyuuga. Kyuubi, apakah kau juga mencintai Hinata?

"Ka, kau—," Deidara mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi dengan membuat ledakan kecil di antara mereka.

Begitu kepulan asap yang menyelubungi mereka menipis aku tak melihat siapapun disana, kemana mereka?

"Sekarang kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku?" aku mencari-cari dimana asal suara Kyuubi.

"Akh!" suara erangan kesakitan disusul sesuatu jatuh dari langit-langit.

Deidara terduduk menahan sakit di punggungnya. (Deidara: Woi! Author, kenapa disini aku begitu lemah dan payah?! Bukannya harus sebaliknya?!)

Percuma kau protes, saat ini authornya lagi ngetik sambil dengar lagu india dari headseat bluetoothnya dengan voleme kandas. -_-'

Ehem, kita balik lagi ke adegan salanjutnya.

Haaaa—, aku sedikit syok melihat kemampuan ku bermain katana dan lagi "Aku lebih cepat dari ayahku?" apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?! Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena melihat Deidara kewalahan menghadapi Kyuubi.

Dengan sekejap mata Kyuubi sudah bediri di depan Deidara dengan darah segar menetes dari katanya, tak lama kemudian sekitar 10 boneka bawahan Deidara berjatuhan bagai hujan orang.

Deidara seperti melihat setan didepannya, mata birunya seolah meminta berkedip. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berlagak seolah 'tidak semudah itu kau bisa menglahkanku'

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Berani-baraninya kau hancurkan karya seniku sebelum meledak!" teriak Deidara menutupi ketakutannya.

Entah mataku yang salah lihat atau memang aura membunuh dari diri Kyuubi tiba-tiba menghilang dan tatapan matanyapun berubah polos.

"Siapa kamu?"

Uaaaapppaaa?! Maaf ini bukan kelebaian, tapi serius aku kaget plus tak percaya, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu setelah aksi heroiknya?!

"KAU! Apa kau gila, apa kau tidak sadar telah menghabisi semua anak buahku?!" balas Deidara tak kalah kaget denganku.

"Aku?" Kyuubi terlihat bingung.

Oh, Tuhan. Hukuman apa yang kau berikan padaku ini!

"Itu bonekaku," aku menoreh ke arah asal suara seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, pemuda berwajah cute dan berambut merah.

"Sasori no danna, kenapa lama?"

"Leader menyuruh kita mundur, saat ini posisi kita kalah banding," jelas si rambut merah aka Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Para Rocky sedang menuju kesini," jelas Sasori.

"Jadi seperti itu. Woi! Kali ini aku masih mengizinkanmu hidup, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" kata Deidara menyadari posisinya saat ini seraya menghilang dalam kepulan kabut disusul Sasori.

"Siapa mereka?" rasa-rasanya aku ingin menikam jantungku dengan katana yang di pegang Kyuubi begitu melihatnya seperti orang linglung!

Sepertinya ingatan Kyuubi sudah menghilang, sekarang dia tidak ingat semua yang dia alami sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, karena itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Aku kembali melihat Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya menatap gedung itu, cukup lama dia berdiri dan menatap kosong gedung itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sperti itu rupanya, kenapa aku selalu memimpikan gadis indigo. Kenapa aku selalu melihat gadis indigo di taman Konohaland, kenapa aku merasa begitu dekat dengan Hinata, kenapa Hinata memanggilku Kyuubi, kenapa dia terlihat sedih setiap kali melihatku. Karena semua itu pernah aku alami, namun semuanya menghilang dalam ingatanku.

Hinata, maafkan aku karena telah melupakanmu, maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, maafkan aku karena pergi meninggalkanmu, aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi.

Tunggulah aku HInata, aku datang untuk menolongmu. Kali ini aku akan menjadi pahlawan untukmu!

"Naruto."

Telingaku tiba-tiba menangkap suara Hinata dari kejauhan, aku mulai melangkah mencari asal suara Hinata dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kebingungan dengan keadaannya.

Gambaran bayangan didepanku kembali mengabur dan menampakan anak tangga yang lumayan panjang. Aku menapaki satu persatu anak tangga mencari ujung dari tangga ini, tapi sejauh aku menapaki anak tangga tak juga aku temukan ujungnya.

"Naruto."

Dugh!

Jatungku berdetak kencang mendengar suara Hinata tepat di dalam diriku

"Naruto."

Dan lagi suara itu terdengar dari ujung anak tangga yang tak berujung.

"Aku disini, Naruto."

Hinata?! Hinata, tunggu aku akan menjemputmu. Setitik cahaya terlihat di ujung anak tangga, semoga saja itu adalah jalan keluar nya. Titik cahaya itu tiba-tiba mendekat dan membesar menyilaukan mataku dan memaksa pandanganku untuk berpaling darinya.

"Hei, bocah! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus!"

Kenapa suara Hinata berubah jadi suara kakek-kakek, sih?

Naruto POV end.

Byuuurrr!

Naruto terbelak bangun dan terduduk dengan lemasnya di atas tempat tidur kayu, tubuh yang basah kuyub seolah tak menganggunya, dia masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran.

"Bagus, kau sudah sadar. Sekarang kau perlu mengisi tenagamu," suara kakek-kakek menyadarkan Naruto dari pertapanya mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk.

"Ka, kau—," Naruto kaget melihat kakek mesum dalam ingatannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, aku tidak melakukan macam-macam padamu. Aku masih normal, masih suka mengintip cewek mandi" kata kakek itu panjang lebar tanpa merasa berdosa dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di gubuk reyot ini?" Tanya Naruto to the point melihat rumah yang tempati untuk dia tidur.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." balas si kakek dengan tampang tak senang.

"Aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku setelah kejadian itu?" Tanya Naruto begitu dia teringat saat kejadian terakhir.

"Aku menemukan mu dalam kedaan pingsan dengan luka lebam ditubuh dan kepalamu," terang si kakek. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, dia terlihat tengah menyesali sesuatu.

"Dan, kali ini aku pun tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku harus pergi menyelamatkannya."

"Menyelamatkan siapa?"

"Hinata, gadis indigo itu. Gadis yang memberikanmu uang dan kau menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan para wanita!" kata Naruto selancar air pipa.

Pletak!

"Awawawawa!" rengek Naruto kesakitan sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"KAU! Ttapi itu memang ada benarnya juga. Jadi, ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Tanya si kakek.

"Iya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata, dan menjadi pahlawan untuknya!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Tapi kau tak tahu dia berada dimana," kata si kakek seolah memancing kepakaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah terhubung sejak pertama kami bertemu. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya," balas Naruto dengan yakin 1000% dengan perasaannya.

Si kakek tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Dia sudah kembali," kata si kakek di sela-sela senyumnya.

"Tapi, sebelumnya," kata Naruto dengan mimic sedih.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku, aku, aku LAPAR!" kata Naruto memasang wajah kasihan.

Si kakek hanya ber-jawdrop-ria, kirain dia mau apa. Akhirnya dengan lahap Naruto menyantap makanan yang disiapkan si kakek. Begitu selesai menikmati makana ala kadarnya si kakek, Naruto pun pemit pergi, tapi sebelumnya dia menghubungi ke enam rekan-rekannya.

"Yo, Shika. Aku ingin kalian menemuiku di suatu tempat, nanti aku kabari tempatnya," kata Naruto melalui telepon umum.

"Huh, ada apa lagi? Kau memang selalu merepotkan!" keluh Shika dari seberang, masih terdengar jelas dia menguap keras.

"Ini mengenai kelompok akatsuki yang pernah menculik Hinata."

"Hm, ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit tertarik.

"Mereka menculik Hinata."

"Hinata diculik?" Shikamaru kaget.

"APA?! Hinata-sama diculik?" kini suara Neji terdengar mengelegar dari seberang membuat Naruto menjauhkan gangang telepon dari telinganya.

"Dimana Hinata-sama sekarang ? Siapa yang menculiknya? A—."

"Tenanglah Neji, kita akan segera mencarinya—."

"Aku tidak bisa—."

"Iya, iya. Kami paham—."

"WOI! Apa sih yang kalian debatkan!" teriak Naruto menghentikan perdebatan Neji dan Shikamaru dari seberang.

"Kami juga tidak akan membiarkan mu bergerak sendiri, kami akan segera bergerak mencari Hinata. Kau tak boleh lupa, kau tak bekerja sendirian, masih ada kami," kata Neji mengingatkan Naruto akan kebiasannya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Aku tahu, baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Naruto seraya mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Naruto menatap langit siang hari dengan mantap, seulas senyum dia berikan pada sang surya.

"Hari ini aku akan menjadi pahlawan Hinata. Hinata~ im coming~," kata Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya, dia mencoba merasakan aura Hinata. Dia yakin dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Hinata, karena dia percaya mereka telah terhubung antara satu dengan yang lain saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hinata, kau dengar aku?" inner Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata melalui telepatinya.

Lama, cukup lama. Bahkan terlalu lama, sampai-samapai keringat dingin membanjiri jidatnya dan perempatan berkedut didahinya wajahnya pun menjadi berkerut karena saking lamanya dia mencoba connect dengan Hinata melalui telepatinya.

"Hinata, jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku. Berikan aku tanda—," inner Naruto bersikeras dan terus berulang-ulang kali mencoba meng-connect-kan pikirannya dengan Hinata.

"Naruto—," sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Naruto, akhirnya wajah cemberut Naruto kembali ceria begitu dia mendengar namanya disebut.

Pletak!

"Adow!" erang Naruto kesakitan karena sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya. Otomatis dia segera membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Sakura dengan amarah berkoar-koar.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukan menjawabku, kau malah senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu? Apa kau sedang berpikir aneh-aneh tentang aku?"

"Sa, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto kaget melihat Sakura didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan keadaan babak belur begini?"

"A, ano, aku, aku—," Naruto kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Naruto—."

Degh! Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara Hinata dari dalam dirinya.

"Ayo, kita rumah sakit biar aku obati lukamu," Kata Sakura seraya menarik tangan Naruto

"Hinata—," kata Naruto pelan, dia mulai merasakan keberadaan Hinata. Sakura terkejut saat Naruto menyebut nama Hinata.

"Hinata?" inner Sakura tak percaya melihat reaksi Naruto saat menyebutkan nama Hinata, tak ada angin tak ada hujan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Hinata, bukannya sekarang ini seharusnya Naruto menyebutkan namanya dan bukannya Hinata.

"Naruto, ini aku Sakura bukan Hinata," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Naruto balas menggeleng dan melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Saat ini Hinata sangat membutuhkan ku, lain kali saja kau obati aku. Aku harus pergi," kata Naruto seraya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan seribu pertanyaan dan kebingungan dalam benaknya.

"Naruto, apa kau juga mencintai Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

sementara itu di tempat Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dalam hatinya mencoba menghubungin Hinata melalui telepatinya, namun tetap tak ada balasan dari Hinata. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika dia cepat menyerah (yang setuju angkat kaki! Eh, salah. Angkat tangan!)

"Hinata, aku mohon. Jika kau mendengarku, berilah aku tanda," batin Naruto tetap berlari mencari tempat persembunyian para penculik meski dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana.

"Naruto, aku takut," Naruto menghentikan larinya saat dia mendengar suara Hinata didalam dirinya dan mencari-cari asal suara Hinata.

"Teruslah bicara, Hinata. Dengan begitu aku bisa menemukanmu," kata Naruto masih mencari-cari asal suara Hinata, dia berlari dari gedung satu ke gedung lain.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti Kyuubi, Naruto?" suara Hinata di dalam diri Naruto terdengar sedih.

"Hinata, tak usah khwatir, aku akan menolongmu. Akukan sudah berjanji aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu," kata Naruto pelan namun penuh penekanan, seolah dia ingin mengatakan 'aku adalah Kyuubi yang kau kenal'.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Sama seperti aku percaya pada Kyuubi."

Naruto berhenti di sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari pusat kota, di sekitar gedung terpasang beberapa kertas dengan tulisan kanji. Selain itu, di beberapa sudut gedung berdiri 'boneka' dengan sesuatu berwarna putih melekat di beberapa baguan tubuh mereka. Dia teringat pada boneka-boneka yang menyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu, mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Pasti ini tempatnya," inner Naruto yakin. "Hinata, kau masih mendengarku?" lanjut Naruto mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Hinata melalui telepati.

"Naruto, aku masih disini. Aku masih menunggumu."

"Tunggulah Hinata-chan. aku hampir tiba" kata Naruto seraya menahan seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya dan meminjam handphonenya. Setelah mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada rekan-rekannya, Naruto kembali melangkah menuju gedung yang dia curugai sebagai tempat persembunyian para pencuri itu.

Naruto POV end.

Mata biru safir Naruto manatap mantap gedung didepannya, segala perangkap sudah dia prediksikan. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Naruto memasuki pintu depan gedung itu. Terlalu sunyi, itu yang Naruto pikirkan saat dia memasuki gedung itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda penjaga, Naruto melangkah maju ke tengah ruangan dan tak sengaja dia menginjak secarik kertas berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji.

Seketika kertas itu menyala tanda segel telah diaktifkan, belum dalam hitungan detik suara gemuruh dan benda tajam beradu terdengar dari sekekliling Naruto dan mengepungnya. Matanya terbelak, napasnya tertahan. Kaki-kakinya melemas membuatnya goyah hingga terduduk lemas. Dia tak menyangka secepat ini dia di serang, tak ada celah atau pun ruang kosong yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghindar, otaknya bekerja cepat secepat kecepatan suara untuk mencari solusi namun sayang kemampuan otak nya tak bisa menandingi kecepatan laju balap Valentino Rossi.

"A-aku bisa- bisa mati—," ratap Naruto dalam hatinya. Sementara senjata-senjata it uterus mengarah padanya tanpa ampun meski Naruto sudah memasang tampang pasrah.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

Judul : My imagination is my Love

Chapter : 19

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Mata biru safir Naruto manatap mantap gedung didepannya, segala perangkap sudah dia prediksikan. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Naruto memasuki pintu depan gedung itu. Terlalu sunyi, itu yang Naruto pikirkan saat dia memasuki gedung itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda adanya penjaga, Naruto melangkah maju ke tengah ruangan dan tak sengaja dia menginjak secarik kertas berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji.

Seketika kertas itu menyala tanda segel telah diaktifkan, belum dalam hitungan detik suara gemuruh dan benda tajam beradu terdengar dari sekekliling Naruto dan mengepungnya. Matanya terbelak, napasnya tertahan.

Kaki-kakinya melemas membuatnya goyah hingga terduduk lemas. Dia tak menyangka secepat ini dia di serang, tak ada celah atau pun ruang kosong yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghindar, otaknya bekerja cepat secepat kecepatan suara untuk mencari solusi namun sayang kemampuan otak nya tak bisa menandingi kecepatan laju balap Valentino Rossi.

"A-aku bisa- bisa mati—," ratap Naruto dalam hatinya. Sementara senjata-senjata itu terus mengarah padanya tanpa ampun meski Naruto sudah memasang tampang pasrah.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara benda tajam beradu, meyadarkan Naruto dari kepasrahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, dobe!" serasa hujan turun di musim kamarau yang panjang, Naruto terharu melihat pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya dengan katananya menangkis senjata-senjata tajam yang mengarah pada mereka.

"Teme! Bagaimana kau tahu aku disni?" Tanya Naruto tak habis mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa secepat ini menemukannya, padahal dia baru saja memberitahu Shikamaru.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Tangkisan terakhir Sasuke mengakhiri serangan jabakan, dia menoreh pada Naruto. "Aku bertemu Sakura," kata Sasuke menunjukan seringainya.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Kau selalu saja melakukan semuanya semau mu sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat atau kanapa-napa karena aku. Ini adalah masalah yang harus aku selesaikan sendiri."

"Kau tak bisa seprti itu, karena sikap mu ini aku hampir kehilanganmu," kata Sasuke sedikit geram melihat keras kepalanya Naruto.

"Aku—."

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku, lagi," Naruto terharu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi, dia melihat kesungguhan si dalam mata onyx milik sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, teme. Mohon bantuanmu!" balas Naruto dengan mantap.

"Hwahaha—! Kalian seprtinya sangat serius, apa aku sudah bisa menganggu kegiatan kalian?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoreh ke asal suara, dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah memegang senjata berbentuk sabit di pundaknya. Dan seorang lagi entah mau disebut apa dia dan termasuk di katagori mana dia, sosok bercadar dan bermata aneh itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, jika dia jadi bintang film horor Indonesia di jamin dah, bakalan jadi ikon perfilman horror terbaru dan posisinya bisa-bisa menyingkirkan si Jupe dan si Depe itu—!

"Hei, kau! Dimana pria bencong berambut pirang itu!" teriak Naruto pada mereka, entah pada siapa dia bertanya.

"Siapa yang dia maksud, Hidan?" Tanya si sosok bercadar.

"Pria bencong? Bencong? Ben—cong?" yang bernama Hidan tengah berpikir keras mencari siapa pria bencong yang dimaksud. "Pria bencong? Berambut pirang? Bukannya hanya Deidara saja yang berambut pirang di organisasi kita kan, Kakuzu?"

"Tidak salah lagi, dialah pria bencong yang dimkasudkan bocah itu!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Hmfph_, huahahaa~haha~. Memang tidak salah, bocah sialan itu tidak beda jauh dengan bencong pasar malam minggu!" tawa Hidan meledak seraya membayangkan Deidara memakai pakaian wanita dan make up menor berdiri di perempatan jalan sambil menggerincingkan tutup botol di bawah lampu merah.

#di suatu tempat. Deidara: Huaaaacchhiiimmm! Brengsek! Siapa sih yang lagi kangen aku, un! (mengeluarkan C3nya)#

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tenang. Sementara Naruto mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya.

"Hem, tidak semudah itu. Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan kami," kata Kakuzu.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Jangan menganggap remeh kami!" teriak Hidan marah tidak terima diremehkan.

"Jangan bayak bicara, kita lihat saja," tambah Kakuzu seraya mengeluarkan benang-benang dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyaaaaa! Teme! Apa itu? Kenapa tangannya bisa mengeluarkan ular?" Naruto kaget melihat benang-benang bergerak keluar dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Huahahaha, baru segitu saja kalian sudah ketakuatan!" jawab Hidan tertawa senang.

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda dan menyiapkan katananya dan memberikan salah satu pistolnya pada Naruto.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto," kata Sasuke begitu Naruto menerima pistol Sasuke.

"Hiaaaatt!" suara Hidan menggema dari langit-langit dan menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Kakuzu menyerang mereka dengan benang-benangnya.

Dengan gerakan reflex Naruto dan Sasuke menghindar dari serangan yang diarahkan pada mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik berbagi kode, dan kemudian mereka berpencar.

Hidan mulai muak saat melihat mereka memencar, dia pun tak ingin membuang-buang waktu segera dia lancarkan serangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Serangan sabit Hidan hamper mengenai wajah Sasuke namun dia segera mengelak dan memotong sedikit helaian rambutnya.

"Sial, cepat sekali tebasan sabitnya!" inner Sasuke.

Sementara Kakuzu sudah siap dengan benang-benang hitam untuk menyerang Naruto. benang-benang itu terus bergerak dengan sendrinnya mengikuti kemana Naruto menghindar hingga membuat ruang geraknya terbatas.

"Kuso! Kalau begini terus aku akan kelelahan sendiri, aku harus mencari cara untuk mengehentikannya!" piker Naruto.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghindar dari benang-benang ku ini."

"Hei! Sebenarnya kau ini mahluk dari planet mana sih? Atau kau mutan dari gurita?!"

"Aku adalah dewa kematianmu," kata Kakuzu seraya mengarahkan benang-benang hitamnya tepat kejantung Naruto.

Crass! Tes! Tes! Tes!

"Arkh! Ugh!" darah segar menetes dari luka Naruto, salah satu benang Kakuzu gagal mengenai jantungnya, sedikit meleset mengenai bahu kiri Naruto. sementara benang yang lainnya bergerak liar dalam genggaman tangan kiri Naruto.

"Hehehe—. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi dewa kematianku," kata Naruto seraya memberikan Kakuzu seringai lebarnya.

"Dia? Meleset!" batin Kakuzu sedikit kesal serangannya meleset.

"Apa sekarang kau takut?" ejek Naruto melihat reaksi Kakuzu kaget karena serangannya meleset.

"Karena itu dia menerima serangan ku. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa menarik kembali benang-benangku!" umpat Kakuzu dalam hatinya.

"Kau kira aku tak sengaja terkena seranganmu?! Karena terlalu cepat, aku sulit menghentikan gerakan benang-benangmu. Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana!" kata Naruto seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kakuzu.

"Huh, semudah itu kah kau membunuhku?"

"Aku suka gaya mu, sudah mau mati tapi masih berpikir untuk selamat."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, semua ini ada kemungkinan akan berbalik, begitu pun ada kemungkinan kaulah yang akan mati," kata Kakuzu seraya tertawa sinis.

"Kau!"

"Naruto, aku mohon. Jangan mati!" dada Naruto berdetak mendengar suara Hinata di dalam dirinya.

"Sekarang terimalah ini!"

Sret! Sret! Sret! Secepat kilat benang-benang keluar dari tangan yang lain dan bergerak cepat mendekati Naruto. tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto memutar badannya menghindar dari serangan Kakuzu, akibatnya luka di bahu kirinya semakin dalam dan berdarah akbibat gesekan benang Kakuzu yang masih tertancap di bahu kirinya.

Gerakan memutar Naruto berujung dengan terlepasnya benang dalam genggaman tangan kiri Naruto, sekarang bertambah benang-benang Kakuzu yang mengincarnya. Naruto terus menghindar dan terus berlari, dalam keadaan seperti itu dia mencoba melepaskan benang yang tertancap di bahu kirinya, meski sakit dia tetap berusaha melepaskannya.

Saat gerakan memutar Naruto hamper mendekati kakuzu, dia mulai melepaskan benang yang tertancap di bahu kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke Kakuzu seraya melepaskan tembakan tepat di kepala Kakuzu. Namun kecepatan peluru Naruto dapat di tangkis oleh benang lainnya hingga melesetkan laju peluru dan merubah arah kecepatannya menuju wajah Kakuzu.

Penutup wajah Kakuzu setengah sobek memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya. Kini wajah Kakuzu terlihat semakin jelas, semakin marah.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh~~! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa berkelahi dalam jarak jauh seperti ini! Aku harus bisa mendekatinya!" piker Naruto mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Naruto masih mencari cara untuk mendekati Kakuzu Sementara Kakuzu sudah melancarkan serangannya, benang-benang hitam Kakuzu bergerak cepat membelah udara dan tak dapat di duga kemana arah benang itu, menghindar pun percuma karna tak langsung jangkuan di sekitar Naruto tertutup oleh benang-benang milik Kakuzu.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku begitu tak berdaya seperti ini?!" runtuk Naruto, seraya menghindar dari serangan Kakuzu meski kesempatan untuk selamat hanya 1:1000. Dari pada hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apa-apa dan pasrah mati ditangannya, itu bukan lah tipe seorang Naruto.

Sret! Sret! Sret!

"Ukh!" erang Naruto saat beberapa bagian tubuhnya teriris benang Kakuzu.

Sementara itu napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, dia terus berlari menghindar dari sabit Hidan. Seakan tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menggunakan senjatanya Hidan menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia tidak jeli terhadap sekitarnya, sebuah tiang di tengah-tengah gedung seolah memberi Sasuke sebuah ilham. Dia terseyum sinis dan kemudian berlari ke arah tengah ruangan sementara Hidan terus memburu Sasuke dengan membabi buta.

Saat mendekati tiang kayu itu, Sasuke memancing Hidan untuk mengarahkan sabitnya kearah tiang. Sabit Hidan mulai melayang mendekati wajah Sasuke dan menorehkan sedikit luka di wajah mulusnya dan berakhir dengan suara bruk! Sabit Hidan tertancap di tiang kayu. Tak ingin membuang waktu Sasuke mulai mengarahkan katanya ke arah leher Hidan hingga darah membanjiri jubahnya.

"Ka-kau, ini- ini sangat nikmat," kata Hidan dengan tawa evilnya seraya melap darah di ujung sabitnya dan menjilatnya.

Sasuke kaget melihat reaksi Hidan, apa lagi sekarang wajahnya telah berubah hitam. Dengan sekali tarik sabitnya terlepas dari tiang kayu. Menyadari hal itu sebagai pertanda buruk Sasuke melopat menjauhi Hidan.

"Apa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mati?" inner Sasuke melihat Hidan tertawa kesenangan.

"Hahahaaa~ tamatlah riwayatmu!" tawa evil Hidan membahana. Dia mulai menggambar lingkaran dan tanda segitiga di dalamnya sebagai tanda di mulainya ritual persembahannya.

Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakan. Seakan tombol off pada otak di aktifkan membuat dia tak bisa berpikir.

Sementara itu Hidan telah selesai dengan ritualnya dan mengangkat sabitnya dan menusuk paha kanannya sendiri.

"Akh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan menahan paha kanannya. "Dia, dengan melukai dirinya sendiri dia membunuh lawannya! Cara yang licik!" simpul Sasuke.

"Hahahaaa~! Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu!" tawa Hidan melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

Kuda-kuda kaki Naruto mulai melemah, baju orangenya kini telah menyatu dengan warna merah darahnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, rupanya kau sangat tangguh. Baiklah kalau begitu," setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Kakuzu menyemburkan minyak dan api pada benang-benangnya dan merayap memenuhi seluruh benang-benang yang terhubung dengannya.

"Apa lagi ini? Kenapa orang ini sangat aneh?!"rutuk Naruto kesal karena ada saja hal-hal aneh yang di lakukan kakuzu.

"Apa kau takut, bocah!" kata Kakuzu mencoba melemahkan pendirian Naruto.

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun, termasuk kau!" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk Kakuzu.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu. Sayangnya, kau akan berakhir sampai disini," kata Kakuzu seraya mengarahkan benang apinya dengan cepat ke dada Naruto.

Dor! Cras! Tes! Tes! Tes!

Sebuah peluru menembus tengkorak Kakuzu bertepatan dengan sebuah katana lain memotong benang-benang api Kakuzu menjadi kecil-kecil.

Mata Naruto terbelak melihat dua sosok yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Neji, Sai!" kata Naruto menyebutkan nama kedua pemuda yang datang menolongnya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat Naruto," kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hn, ini karena kau terlambat memberikan kami informasi!" kata Neji dengan jaimnya.

"Terima kasih, kalian datang tepat pada waktunya. Mana yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat dia tidak melihat ketiga temannya dan teringat dengan Sasuke.

"Dia—."

Sasuke menompang tubuhnya dengan kaki kirinya, darah segar kini mengalir dari tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke, pistol dan katanya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Wajahnya meringgis kesakitanmenahan rasa sakit di kaki kakan dak kedua tangannya

"Heh! Ternyata kau selemah ini, dengan begini kaulah uciha pertama yang mati ditanganku. Hahahahaaaa~," tawa Hidan meledak.

Cring! Crang! Cring! Crang! Pluk!

Suara rantai besi beradu dari arah belakang Hidan dan kemudian meliliti tubunya hingga dia terkapar jatuh. Sasuke terbelak kaget melihat Hidan tiba-tiba terlilit rantai dan kemudian jatuh.

"Hanya itu cara yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, karena bagaimanapun dan apa pun caranya dia tak bisa mati," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke, maaf kami lama. Kami kesulitan mencari lokasi ini karena informasi yang diberikan Naruto agak membingungkan," kata Kiba yang sudah menginjak Hidan.

"WOI! Bocah-bocah sialan! Lepaskan aku! Aku belum selesai dengan ritualku!" teriak Hidan seraya sambil berontak ingin melepaskan diri dari lilitan rantai besi yang melilitinya. "Kalian tidak bisa membunuhku! Aku tidak akan bisa mati!" teriak HIdan lagi hingga air liurnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu, kami hanya menahan gerakan mu saja," kata Kiba seraya menginjak kepala Hidan hingga dia mencium tanah.

"Ummpphhh!"

"Apa kau mau jadi uciha pertama yang dibunuh olehnya?" Tanya Shino membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Tenanglah, sudah ada Neji dan Sai bersamanya," jelas Kiba.

Naruto, Sai dan Neji melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang berikutnya, cahaya yang temaram ditambah pergerakan aneh dari dalam bayangan-bayangan tiang merindingkan bulu roma mereka bertiga apalagi suara benda yang patah terdengar berulang-ulang.

Kretak! Kretak! Kretak!

Sosok-sosok manusia kayu keluar dari dalam bayangan, katana mereka berlumuran darah. Mata hitam tanpa pupil sosok itu menatap ketiga sahabat itu.

"Mereka itu apa?" Tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka itu boneka, mereka di gerakan oleh seseorang," jelas Sai yang kebetulan mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Kalau tidak salah, yang mengendalikan mereka seorang berambut merah," tambah Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya dan siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembak. Sementara Sai menyiapkan katanya sedangkan Neji siap jurus karatenya.

Sosok-sosok boneka itu terus bergerak mendekati mereka, perlahan dan perlahan dengan gaya patah-patah layaknya seorang dancer.

"Aaaahhh! Mereka terlalu lama!" kata Naruto mulai bosan berlari dan kemudian berlari mendekati kumpulan boneka-boneka itu. "Hyaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto seraya memukul beberapa boneka itu, namun dia segera berhenti dan meringis kesakitan sambil meremas kepalan tangannya.

"Kuso! Terbuat dari apa mereka, keras sekali!" runtuk Naruto.

DOR! Suara tembakan melesat cepat melewati wajah Naruto dan menembus kepala salah satu boneka yang di pukul Naruto akibatnya boneka itu jatuh terkapar dengan menggeluarkan darah dari batok kepalanya.

"Ne-Neji, tadi itu hamper saja!" kata Naruto dengan kesal melihat Neji meregangkan pistolnya dan kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ne-Neji, kamu mau apa?" Naruto ketakutan melihat wajah serius Neji mengarahkan mulut pistol kepadanya.

DOR! Kembali satu peluru melesat melewati Naruto dan menembus batok kepala boneka yang sebelumnya.

"Mereka tak bisa dihabisi hanya dengan pukulan atau peluru, sepertinya kita harus mencari orang yang mengendalikan mereka" terang Neji seraya mendekati Naruto.

Cras! Cras! Cras!

"Mereka di kendalikan dengan sebuah benang tipis, kita bisa mencarinya dengan mengikuti kemana ujung benang-benang ini berakhir," jelas Sai begitu menebas sebuah boneka dan menunjukan seutas benang tipis transparan.

"Masalah kita sekarang adalah bagaimana kita keluar dari kerumunan ini!" kata Neji seraya memasang kuda-kuda. Sai dan Naruto terbelak karena dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah di kepung.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kalah kan mereka dan selamatkan Hinata!" balas Naruto dengan semangat sambil mengambil katana boneka yang di tembak Neji. Dia kemudian menatap katana di tangannya, ada sedikit keraguan di dalam dirinya akan kemapuannya menggunakan katana.

"Apa masih bisa menggunakan katana ini sehebat saat aku belum ingatanku pulih?" Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

Kretak! Kretek! Para zombie boneka itu semakin mendekat. Suara katana dan pukulan mulai terdengar beradu.

"Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan?!" panggil Neji saat dia melihat sebuah katana melayang mendekati Naruto.

Naruto terbelak kaget saat dia melihat katana itu hamper mendekatinya dan reflex dia segera menghidar dengan melompat menjauhi serangan katana tadi, akibatnya dia menabrak boneka yang lain tepat di belakangnnya.

Trang!

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan serangan katana boneka itu dengan katananya, tangannya sedikit bergetar ada rasa takut dalam diri dan rasa kurang percaya diri sedikit menganggunya. Dapatkah dia menglahkan mereka dengan menggunakan katana sementara dia tidak pernah berlatih menggunakan katana.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan katana sehebat saat itu?" inner Naruto meruntuki dirinya.

Dia menatap murka pada mata hitam tanpa pupil milik boneka itu, serasa ingin meledak karena tak berdaya, serasa ingin membangkitkan sosok lain dalam dirinya karena ketak mampuannya, segala sumpah serapah sudah dia keluarkan untuk meruntuki dirinya, namun semua tetap sama dia malah hamper dikalahkan oleh seonggok boneka yang tak bernyawa.

Perlahan-lahan sosok boneka didepannya mengabur dan di tutupi cahaya putih silau, tangannya yang memegang katana terasa ringan. Didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertelanjang dada.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?' suara berat pemuda itu terdengar begitu asing baginya. Naruto mencoba melihat wajah pemuda itu yang terhalang cahaya putih.

'SIapa kamu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?' Tanya Naruto.

'Tentu saja karena aku adalah dirimu, aku selalu bersamamu, kita adalah sama,' Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu.

'Apa maksud mu?' Tanya Naruto lagi

'Aku—,' cahaya putih yang menyelubungi pemuda itu kini meredup dan menampakan sosok bak pinang di belah dua dengan Naruto hanya saja pemuda itu berambut hitam. 'Adalah sosok gelap mu,' kata pemuda itu dengan memberikan seringai jahat. 'Aku akan membantu mu untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh mu,' tawar pemuda itu lagi. (sosok gelap Naruto disini adalah Menma).

'Apa maumu?!' tanya Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sosok gelapnya itu.

'Kau hanya perlu meminjamkan aku tubuhmu, biarkan aku merasakan nikmatnya menyakiti mereka yang telah menyakiti kita—.'

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk menyakiti siapa pun!' potong Naruto tak terima dengan perkataan bayangannya.

'Sayangnya kau harus mau, karena saat ini kau membutuhkan kekuatanku. Lihatlah kondisi mu yang lemah ini, apa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini?'

'Kau tak ada apa-apanya tanpa kekuatan jahatku!' suara bayangan Naruto menggelegar memecah pendengaran Naruto dan membuat sekitarnya bergetar, pandangannya menggelap dan rasa dingin tiba-tiba membungkus perasaannya. Hampa, gelap, dan dingin kini yang tertampang didalam pikirannya.

'Mulai dari sekarang kau istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang bersenang-senang.'

Bruk!

Neji dan Sai menghentikan pertempuran mereka dan melihat ke arah asal suara gemuruh dan kepulan debu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" inner Neji melihat kepulan debu berterbangan memenuhi ruangan mereka bertempur.

"Naruto!" panggil Sai memastikan keadaan Naruto setelah kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalin menyentuh tubuhku lagi!" Neji dan Sai salaing pandang, mereka merasa aneh dengan suara Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang—!" Neji terbelak kaget, wajah Sai menegang begitu kepulan debu yang menyelubungi mereka menghilang memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan iris mata merahnya terawa sinis menatap mereka sementara berpuluh-puluh boneka bertumpuk di bawah kakinya, bahkan katananya masih tertancap pada salah satu boneka.

"Apa kalian terluka? Cuih, payah!" kata Naruto dengan congkaknya.

"Kau!" Neji sudah menyiapkan tinjunya namun ditahan Sai.

"Jangan, Neji. Sepertinya dia berada di alam bawah sadarnya," bisik Sai menenangkan Neji.

Treeeett!

Naruto menarik kembali katanya dari dada boneka korbannya dan memutuskan benang halus yang menghubungkan boneka dan pengendalinya. Kemudian dia menatap ke langit-langit wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

"Di sana kau rupanya!" kata Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati salah satu tiang dan kemudian menebasnya.

Treeeetttt! Bruk! Hap!

Suara tiang roboh kemudian jatuh di sertai suara seseorang mendarat dengan cantik tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan benang-benang halus di ujung-ujung jarinya menatap dingin pada mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu apa keahlianmu selain bermain boneka?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sai dan Neji kembali saling pandang. "Kalian, mundurlah. Dia adalah lawanku," kata Naruto kemudian pada Neji dan Sai.

"Naruto, jangan gegabah!" Neji memperingatkan Naruto tentang keputusannya.

"Jika itu yang kau mau," balas pemuda berambut merah seraya mengerakan tangannya dalam seketika kayu-kayu yang entah dari mana munculnya membentuk pagar membatasi antara medan pertempuran mereka.

"Kau, Sasori. Kau yang menculik Hinata saat ledakan ditaman," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasori dengan katanya.

"Hem, gadis Hyuuga itu. Heiress klan Hyuuga. Yah, dia adalah salah satu korban kami. Karena tebusannya tentu sangat besar, tapi siapa sangka kau malah datang dan mengahancurkan rencana kami," kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah, aku ingat saat itu kalian ketakutan melawanku," tawa Naruto pelan.

"Apa dia serius, Neji?" tanya Sai ragu dengan Naruto.

"Aku sendiri kurang yakin dengannya," jawab Neji pasrah.

"Huh, kau terlalu meremehkan kelompok kami."

"Benarkah itu? Coba tunjukan padaku," kata Naruto memasang wajah polos.

"KAU!" Sasori mulai muak dengan kepongahan Naruto dia melancarkan serangan dengan bonekanya, Naruto hanya memandang boneka itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Begitu boneka itu mendekat senjata tajam keluar dari dalam mulut boneka menghujani Naruto, sementara Naruto sudah siap dengan katananya.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Naruto menagkis serangan senjata Sasori dengan cepat. Sasori tak ingin membuang waktu dia mengeluarkan boneka berbentuk kalajengking dan dengan cepat dia menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto, hati-hati! Jangan sampai tersentuh senjata atau ekor kalajengking, di seluruh tubuhnya diselebungi racun yang mematikan!" teriak Sai memperingatkan Naruto karena dia adem ayem saja menghadapi serangan ekor boneka kalajengking Sasori.

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto tanpa peduli pada Sai dan Neji.

"Kenapa saat ini dia sangat menyebalkan!" geram Neji, Sai hanya membalas keluhan Neji dengan senyum karena dia tidak tahu harus memihak pada siapa.

Serangan Sasori terus meleset, gerakan Naruto mulai sulit di ikuti. Dia berpindah menghindar dari serangan Sasori dengan mudahnya, hanya saja dia tak bisa mendekati Sasori. Naruto bukan tipe petarung jarak jauh, meski sekarang dia di kendalikan oleh alam bawah sadarnya tetap saja dia tak bisa bertarung dalam jarak jauh.

Naruto terus berusaha mendekati Sasori dengan mempercepat pergerakannya, setiap serangan Sasori seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Naruto mulai kewalahan, pandangannya mengabur, pegangannya pun melemah, katananya mulai menumpul.

"Dimana kepongahanmu itu, apa kau sudah menyerah?" pancing Sasori melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah kewalahan.

"Aku, kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, mata merahnya perlahan membiru kuda-kudanya melemah dan lutut kanannya sebagai penopang tubhnya.

"Sepertinya, Naruto terkena racun Sasori," Neji mengambil kesimpulan melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mohon jangan mati," inner Sai putus asa melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Kita juga harus siap-siap dengan segala kemungkinan," Neji kembali membuat kesimpulan melihat pertarungan yang tak seimbang itu. Sai balas menatap Neji ragu.

"Aku-aku belum menyerah, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini. Aku belum puas membunuh!" kata Naruto seraya kembali berdiri dan membuang katana tumpulnya, dia mengancungkan tinjunya pada Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menyentuhku!" kata Naruto dengan mantap. Mata birunya kembali memerah memperlihatkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang teramat sangat dalam dan aura membunuh berkobar keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau masih saja percaya diri, padahal kau hampir mati terkena racunku," kata Sasori tenang.

"Aku sudah bilang aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini," kata Naruto seraya berjalan maju mendekati Sasori, menyadari pergerakan Naruto Sasori mulai melancarkan senjatanya kearah tepat di jatung Naruto.

Sai dan Neji terperangah melihat aksi Naruto dan Sasori. Senjata Sasori semakin mendekat dan siap menancapkan senjatanya ke jantung Naruto, serentak mata mata Sasori terbelak begitu juga Neji dan Sai. Mereka tak melihat Naruto di tempatnya.

"Apa paman Minato datang menolong Naruto?" tanya Sai pada Neji. Neji hanya terpaku tak percaya melihat Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata. "Dimana dia?" batin Neji.

"Kau mencariku?" suara berat Naruto terdengar dari punggung Sasori, dia merasakan benda dingin menempel di kepalanya.

Sasori terbelak, dia teringat akan cerita Deidara tentang Naruto. bagaimana Deidara dikalahkan dengan mudah olehnya.

Neji dan Sai terbelak kaget, kening Naji hamper bersatu mencoba mencerna kejadian didepannya. Sai menatap dingin Naruto dan Sasori.

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori tak percaya kecepatan senjatanya dikalahkan oleh Naruto, bahkan sekarang dia tak bisa mengendalikan boneka-bonekanya.

"Aku adalah aku, aku adalah malaikat maut untuk orang seperti mu," kata Naruto dengan seringai jahatnya.

Suara pelatuk senjata di tarik menegangkan seisi ruangan itu. Sasori tertawa pelan, dia menatap langit-langit dan kemudia menutup matanya.

"Ada pesan terakhirmu?" tanya Naruto bersiap-siap melepaskan pelatuk pistolnya.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Sasori dengan tenang begitu dia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih berjatuhan dari langit-langit.

Duuaaarr! Sebuah bom tiba-tiba jatuh dan meledak di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran.

TBC

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Maaf, baru bisa balas reviewnya:**

**Kyuubi no Baka : Sumimasen, baru dilanjutin…. Kemarin ada agak ga dapat feel buat fic jadi terbawa-bawa dech ma fic yang lain… (^o^)7**

**Omi nee-chan : emg kemarin2 ga bisa review? #bengong (OoO)**

**Maaf yah, Omi nee-chan updatenya kelamaan…**

**Salam kenal juga, Ome nee-chan… \(*o*)/**

**Near : sangkyuu… ^_^**

** : apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Nie lanjutannya, bagaimana? Seru ga?**

**Kirei-neko : maaf, alurnya agak di putar-putar. Ini kan pair Naruhina, jadi harus ada pencerahan tentang hubungan mereka! \(*o*)/**

**Berikan semangat kalian dengan mereview yang banyak!**

**GANBATTE!**


End file.
